


Come See My Cage

by Useless_girl



Series: Come See My Cage [1]
Category: KoRn, Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Dark, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injustice, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Slash, Prison, Prison Sex, Romance, Slash, Smut, Violence, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey gets locked up in a prison where he doesn't know anyone. Will he be able to survive it with his big mouth in one piece? And will his new cellmate, Jim help him in that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Once the basic idea of this story came to me, I told my co-writer that we should do a smut one-shot from it. Yeah… we and one-shots XD Of course the story grew itself out into a much bigger monster with its 95+ pages! ;) Enjoy!

 **Note 2:** The title comes from Slipknot’s “Skin Ticket”.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story.

 **Fandom/characters/rating/category:** Slipknot, Korn, Corey Taylor/Jim Root, Mick Thomson, Jay Weinberg, Shawn Crahan, Craig Jones, Sid Wilson, Chris Fehn, Alessandro Venturella, Jonathan Davis, James “Munky” Shaffer, prison AU, R, slash, M/M, light BDSM, light D/s relationship, daddy kink, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, angst, dark, violence, injustice, cutting, anxiety attacks, smut, some (kinda manly) fluff.

   
Full sized picture [HERE](http://orig00.deviantart.net/7800/f/2016/239/d/a/come_see_my_cage_by_useless_girl-dafgccs.jpg)

 **Come See My Cage  
** _By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

**Chapter 1**

The bus hit a bump on the road, making the chains rattle on his hands and ankles. That reminded him on the moment the handcuffs clicked onto his wrists. Sadly not during some kinky sex scene. It happened after the judge announced his sentence. That asshole gave him 30 fucking years!

What the fucking fuck will he do inside for so long? He had to be clever about this and not let his short temper and big mouth put him into trouble. Or at least he should try...

As the two buses stopped, he grimaced.

"Move it, Taylor!"

He pressed his lips together to keep the not too nice comment in. "Remember..." he mumbled to himself then followed the other inmates in orange jump suits.

"Fresh meat!" some asshole shouted from behind the fence, a few wolf whistles following as the inmates were watching the chained group walk towards a guarded door.

For fucks sake… The last thing he wanted to become was the temporary "crush" of some though guy here. Not that he was against males, oh no... He was quite okay and believed in the "it doesn't matter as long as they love me" slogan. Had relationships with other men too, the problem was with the "love" part. He doubted in such facility actual emotions gets involved. And he wasn’t interested in obeying and going on all fours at command for anyone. He may look like a small kid on the outside but he is strong and a fighter.

As the little caravan of chained men walked through the check in points and examine offices, the guards sorted the people out into smaller groups as Corey kept his bravery up with such self-inspiring thoughts as he got his towels and bag of stuff to use, like a plastic mug and toothbrush and shit like that.

The huge guard escorted him to his new "home" and slammed the bars loudly behind him as he stepped into the cell. Corey jumped a little and swallowed. The place was like in the document footages and movies, and a bearded biker-looking dude looked up at him with a dirty smirk, just like in those movies...

Said man was lying in his bottom bed and sized up the newcomer. What a handsome little dude… He got the memo from a guard he sometimes made business with that today he was gonna get a new cell mate. He had mixed feelings about that, because frankly, it was nice to be alone for a while since the last cellmate was removed… with the help of said big guard.

The lying man put down the book he was reading and sat up on his bed. All long limbs and a pair of hazel eyes, observing the much, much smaller man standing there by the bars like a sheep brought before the slaughter. Although… there was a certain fire in those blue eyes.

“Well, well… I’m Jim. You get the top bunk,” he said on a rumbling voice, keeping his eyes on the guy. He found him pretty and quite his type. Only time could tell how long this one would last.

“Okay, right... Err… I'm Corey,” he mumbled. What's the etiquette for meeting your cellmate in prison anyways??? Fuck knows... The guy seemed fucking tall, though and quite interested in sizing him up. His face was hid mostly in the (quite badass, admit it!) huge beard, the type bikers grow. The hazel eyes shined playful and a bit of sadness seemed to glisten deep in them. Someone who got used to loneliness and accepted his fate.

Corey packed his new few belongings to the top bed and climbed up watching the ceiling. Again... What is the way to make these types of social connections??? He should rather just stay quiet and out of the "older one's" way. Yeah that's probably the way to survive those thirty fucking goddamned years...

Minutes passed in silence, only the noises from outside the cell could be heard. Inmates chatting, laughing, yelling or making some kind of noise in a way to compromise for being forced to stay in a tiny fucking cell. Jim picked up his book, the silence getting heavier in the cell as he kept reading the lines for a while.

Jim himself was kinda at a loss too. It’s been a while that he got a new cellmate and had to do these rounds of feeling out what kind of a guy the newbie was. Well, probably a bad one since only that type ended up in a restricted facility like this. Mainly killers. Like Jim.

Running his free hand down his long beard, Jim hummed to himself, one brow rising as he looked up from his book he’d picked up again meanwhile. “What did you do, handsome?” he suddenly asked on a calm and neutral tone, although a little playful undertone could be heard from his voice.

Was the guy scared? He should. Not specifically from Jim, but in general. Such a pretty face was bound to draw attention to him. Maybe Jim should offer him his help some time. For a price of course. But it was still too soon. First he had to see what this Corey was made of. Maybe he’s gonna have to slit his throat in two days. Maybe not.

“Killed an asshole. He had it coming for years,” Corey said on a dangerously calm tone. In the one that made it clear that he hunted down his victim in revenge and with cold blooded precision. “You?”

“Killed four assholes that threatened my MC. They had it coming for years too,” Jim said after a pausing for a moment. Yeah, that cold tone spoke volumes to him. It was the kind that tried to hide emotions that ran very fucking deep in someone. He’d heard it more than once during his years. Especially since he was here. “How many did you get for yours, handsome?”

Corey gritted his teeth from the title Jim used on him again. That was exactly the kinda shit he wanted to avoid. “Thirty years. So you're in a biker gang? How much did you get?” he asked moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He has to get some infos on how to live here for those thirty fucking years… Might as well chat with this killer.

Jim put the bookmark into his book and laid it on his pillow again, a small smile hiding under his blondish-brown moustache. He stroked along his beard once more then his smile faded a bit as he stared at the opposite grayish-blue wall. “Thirty fucking years for one kill? Nice… Yeah. Or at least I was a member until I got a life sentence for those four fuckers,” he snorted, making sure that his real feelings didn’t surface about this topic. After all, you couldn’t show any weakness around here. That might be your last mistake in a place like this.

Climbing off his bed he got up and straightened himself out, his broad shoulders easily over the top of the bed where Corey was sitting. Glimpsing at the other man for a sec Jim smirked under his beard again. “I have nothing much to lose, right handsome?” and with that he went to the corner to take a piss.

“Yeah… I guess not…” Corey nodded. Life sentence... Wow… “Well the motherfucker ran into the knife I held… Accidentally... For fourteen times. And somehow got his hands cut off,” he said in a matter of fact tone with a shrug.

His cell mate was even taller than he thought at first, probably hitting 6,6-6,7. For his teenager-like built it was kinda funny to end up with such a… giraffe. He chuckled to himself.

“Look… I know we're no best buds or anything. But can you give me some heads up with this place? Please.”

Jim flushed the toilet chuckling and stepped to the tiny sink to wash his hands while glimpsing up at Corey through the small built-in mirror over it. “You’ve got balls, kid. I like that,” he said then as he took the hand towel, he turned around to face his new cellmate.

A brow slowly climbed up again hearing that “please” at the end. It was kinda nice hearing it from the kid, but Jim could imagine other scenarios which would make that word sound even better. But later about that…

“What are you willing to offer in exchange for the information? Because… you might be new, but you surely know that absolutely no fucking thing is free in a place like this, handsome.”

“Yeah… What you want?” he asked jumping down next to Jim, looking up at him determined. “Until I don't know how shit goes here I can't help you or offer much.”

Jim watched the guy jump off from his bunk and he had to smile just how tiny he was compared to him. Somewhere he found it cute, but he had also learned a fucking long time ago that someone being small didn’t mean they were weak too. This little shit definitely had some muscle and strength in him, Jim could tell that from the first few glimpses.

“Fair enough. I’m in need of an errand boy. The last one was… let’s say put out of order recently and I’m one man short. You see, like in every prison, smuggling of shit happens here too. I have my own business and men too. I like to think such business makes life inside a bit easier for many. The groups in this prison aren’t much different like in any other,” he explained, putting an elbow on the edge of the top bunk to lean on it while looking down at Corey. “Blacks, Yellows, Mexicans, Arias… etc. And then there are other smaller groups and categories like the neutrals, loners, twinks and so on,” he shrugged. “You’ll learn soon enough. But if you ask me… it’s not healthy to stay alone for long in here. Especially not with your build and colors,” he nodded towards the blue eyes and strawberry blond hair that was shaved short on the sides of Corey’s head and slicked back on top, its end slightly curling… which was another thing Jim kinda found cute on the guy.

Geez, he should get laid soon. This was getting worse.

“What?? No Danish group? Shame…” Corey faked an outrage in respond to his mentioned height and fair colors. “Errand boy, you say? How such suppose to move around? With the time on outside or something? But yeah, I can do that,” he looked up at the tall guy, deep into those hazel eyes, showing no fear whatsoever. No. Corey learned a long, long time ago, especially because of said short built and reddish hair to stand up for himself and fight with all he had. Mostly with his loud mouth. And to use his smallness to his advance in fight and be fast. Though in such a place there weren’t many places to run to… Being "business partners" with such a guy who was also his cellmate can be useful to survive.

Jim just chuckled a bit again from that fake outrage and shook his longish and slightly wavy hair out from his eyes. His was shaved at the sides too, but he let the longer locks on top fall to one side. “Yes. We have walks usually outside on the yard. If the weather sucks, we stay in the block, but can move around a bit under supervision. But you’ll learn that a few of the guards like to sometimes look away for money or favors. This probably doesn’t come as a shock to you, though,” he smirked then looked at Corey with a contemplating expression.

“We’ll see how you’ll do. I’ll give you a test run. But if you can’t be discreet and a sneaky little shit and you endanger me, my business or my men, you won’t survive long in here. You’re my eight cellmate since I’ve got locked up. Others usually only have one or two in four years…”

“I will try my best. That's my number anyway,” Corey said with a smug grin and turned around, showing a huge 8 tattooed on the back of his neck, then turned back tilting his head. “So it's four years so far? You seem to be one of the main figures here doing business with the guards and stuff. What I can say is that I ain't no stoolpigeon. Have a big mouth and short temper but not giving up no one and can keep what has to be kept.”

A surprised expression appeared on Jim’s face seeing that tattoo on Corey’s neck. “No coincidences, huh?” He never believed in them anyways. Not even when he got here. He was atoning for his sins or some shit. And then again one could say the numbers just got added up now in some sense.

“Yep. Four years, two months and three days to be exact,” he shrugged again as if it didn’t matter to him, but obviously it did since he kept counting. But with a life sentence, he had no idea why.

“It’s true. I’m one of the big fishes around here. There are two others and some smaller ones too. If you ask me, finding the balance is the key. You know, keeping everyone happy. But that doesn’t mean that fights don’t break out. And they are usually bloody. There are some sick fucks in here you don’t want to cross paths with,” he kinda warned Corey as he straightened up and stepped towards his new cellmate as if he wanted to crawl into his face, but instead Jim passed him maybe a bit uncomfortably close to step to the bars and lean against the wall next to it, his eyes sizing up what the other inmates and the guards were doing. That wasn’t the only thing he was thinking about. The kid said he had a big mouth and short temper. That might become a problem, but Jim thought he could work on that once Corey proved himself. He already warned him and Jim didn’t like to repeat himself.

“I don't have anything to lose either. I'm not scared of no one,” Corey shrugged climbing up on his bunk and looking through the bag he got. “Is there a library or something here at least?”

 _Without protection you will be scared_ , Jim thought but he kept that to himself for now. Sooner or later the dude will learn. “Yeah, there’s a quite decent library here. Gym at the yard. And for good behavior you can gain access to the music room too,” he nodded. Personally that was his favorite place in this goddamned shithole.

“How are the new lovebirds?” they suddenly heard a deep voice, coming from a huge guard dressed in black uniform, his long black hair in a ponytail by his nape, electric blue eyes sizing the inmates up as his equally black beard framed a lopsided smirk on his face.

“Mick, hey,” Jim nodded to the guard. “We’re getting cozy.”

“Thought so,” he flashed a dirty smirk at them. “Alright, Taylor, get off your small ass, it’s time for work. You too, Jim,” he said then talked into his walkie-talkie attached to his uniform by his shoulder. “Open Block C, Cell 9.”

“Opening Block C, Cell 9,” a bodiless voice repeated then after an electric buzz the bars slid to the right.

“No funny business, Taylor,” Mick warned with an amused glare.

"Right… Mr. Thomson," Corey replied with a very fake smirk, reading the name tag on the huge guard as he passed the border of his cage.

"That's Officer Thomson for you, Taylor!" the guard grumbled on his low voice to the amusement of Jim as they got out and with the tall guy leading the way and Officer Thomson behind them, they moved along the corridor.

What the actual hell was with all the smug grins? He probably deserved it, though. Although the small guy was sure in his very core that his victim deserved what he got for molesting him and Corey's younger sister for years when they were kids. Then he looked at the other killers behind the bars as they high fived and greeted Jim, adding comments now like how his "new cocktease" was... Corey couldn't help but think that it was karma. He gets the verbal sexual molesting again, probably as he deserves it. Okay... Maybe this type of stuff is very common in prisons, but still… Looking down at the many levels of cages built upon each other seeming endlessly made his fate sink in heavily in his mind and soul.

Jim couldn’t help his half-smile under his moustache as they moved towards the kitchen. It was there partly from the comments the inmates he was on good terms with made, and partly because he had a name to maintain and appear confident and calm. Which he was, even if the small guy behind him was slightly intriguing him.

As they finally got to the kitchen, he moved to put on the necessary outfit, like an apron and hairnet then washed his hands while Mick stayed a few steps behind with Corey to explain things.

“You are on kitchen duty. Your task will be to work under the hands of the chefs. That means all the shitty work you can imagine. They’ll tell you what to do. Guards are always present and ready to kick your ass if you try anything,” he added as an afterthought. “Put some of those shits on. The inmates tend to get pissed if they find hair in their food,” Mick chuckled nodding towards some shelves in the corner then he walked off to do his usual rounds.

"Yes, Sir!" Corey mumbled putting on what he had to and looked at Jim, feeling a bit lost while his cell mate seemed to be at home, really. Corey just watched him going to the menu pinned to the wall and reading it over and measuring out onion and potato and other things and put the baskets to another kitchen helper prisoner to wash and peel it.

Jim was a boss around the kitchen too, as it seemed. The precision and confidence he radiated as he moved around and what Corey saw of him so far made the kid think about that deal they discussed. This guy probably can really get him privileges and protection. He had to admit that he 'might' need it to survive here for those decades.... Fuck...

Although Jim was busy with his usual tasks, concentrating on everything to be in order and running smoothly, from the corner of his eye he stole a few small glimpses of his new cellmate. Noticing the kinda lost expression and gestures on him once Mick had left, he turned and looked directly at him.

“Okay, kid. Time to make yourself useful,” he waved him over to a counter with a knife, cut board and some vegetables and plastic bowls. “We cook for the whole prison so you won’t be bored. These will go into the soup. Cut them up like this, in roughly this size…” he said picking up the knife and a carrot then chopped it up with practiced ease. “I hope it’s not too difficult for you,” he chuckled more to himself. “Have fun,” he grinned, looking at the huge pile of washed vegetables then left to check on how the potatoes were doing.

"I hope so too…" the small guy mumbled to himself as he was left with said mountain of vegetables. Better get started... Not being as practiced as Jim at all but Corey did try his best to cut the fucking carrots up, relatively fast and similar sizes.

Looking at the "boss" and the other guy he felt clumsy and slow. He probably was too.

It quickly became clear to Jim that the kid was quite inexperienced in the kitchen work. Maybe he should’ve put him to washing dishes first. Corey probably grew up on junk food and whatnot outside. Or had someone to cook for him. A family member or a girlfriend. Or boyfriend, for that matter. Not that Jim was interested in his family background. All he cared about was to get ready with everything in time and stay in the favor of Mick and a few other guards.

In the eagerness to keep up with the speed and precision of what he thought was needed from him, Corey ended up sliding the knife over his thumb, cursing out and jumping a bit, and with that knocking over the bowl of washed and peeled potatoes with a loud noise, along with more louder curses from him as he sucked on his heavily bleeding thumb.

Needless to say, the loud noise brought the attention of everyone to the scene.

“Fucking hell, man!” a second voice chimed in from a chubby bald guy called Ed. He was a nasty little fucker too and was already crawling into Corey’s face with a series of curses and threats. He wasn’t much taller than the new guy, but was nearly twice as wide and was packing some muscles under the fat.

Jim thought it was better to kinda literally step in before things got more… well, bloody. The arguing men probably didn’t even notice him until with his tattooed arms crossed in front of his chest, Jim stopped behind Corey, practically towering there with a silent and ice-cold glare piercing right through Ed. Who quickly zipped it and maybe suddenly looked a little pale too, which was a bit funny look on such a tough-looking guy. But he was a small fish in Jim’s pond and he knew his place.

“Help Jerry with the meats,” he barked calmly but just as coldly as his glare was.

“Yeah… sure, Jim,” he mumbled and with his tail between his legs headed towards the other side of the kitchen.

Corey was just about to pull his thumb out of his mouth and jump that 'Ed' when things turned. Him turning around too, still bleeding thumb in mouth, looked up at Jim’s intimidating figure, mumbling a 'sorry'. Only the dirty glint in the hazel eyes made him realize just how this scene probably looked like with him as a kid before a strict tall dad. And it made him blush and rather start getting the potatoes together and back into the bowl to wash again, and ignoring his boss's glare.

 _Damn_ … That’s all Jim could think from that look he got from the new kid. Because he was a man relying on his right hand for way too fucking long since his last cellmate was removed, his reaction was probably understandable. He sure as hell understood the stirring in his pants. But this wasn’t the time. Not yet.

“Once you cleaned that shit up, you’re gonna work under my close supervision. Wasting food or nearly doing so is highly frowned upon here cuz of the low budget. I don’t want to see something like this in the future,” he looked at the potato on the floor, but his voice was less icy as he said it.

With that he left Corey to finish what he was doing. To distract himself, he went to a shelf and picked up a thin rubber glove, some antiseptic and a band aid. Once the small guy came over to him, he pushed those into his good hand. “Take care of the wound and put that glove on. I don’t need your fucking blood to get on everything,” he mumbled, not even looking up from a clipboard he was reading and ticking some things on it with a pencil.

"Right... Sorry…" Corey mumbled as he went to treat the wound to the hand washing sink.  
  
What the hell just got into him? This guy made his dirty thoughts wake up in the back of his mind, even now as he glimpsed at the towering figure and the kinda elegant moves Jim was making while doing his duty and moves around. Well, at least working under him means Corey gets to know what he is doing... Now that was so fucking kinky... Get a hold of yourself Taylor!!! Or just give up... Giving up sounded good ‘cause the thoughts and feels were getting worse…

"And now?" he asked on a lower voice than he wanted and with a slight blush standing beside Jim, all ready to learn the wonders of kitchen duty.

“Now…” Jim looked down at the kid along his nose and he kinda had to pause for a sec before continuing. “Now I’m gonna teach you the wonders of the prison inventory. Less sharp equipment there to make you bleed…” he murmured under his moustache and flipped a page on his clipboard before barking a few more orders to the others then walking up to a guard with Corey, informing him about his duty. The guard nodded and escorted them to one of the storage rooms, where they spent most of the afternoon. Corey counting and Jim scribbling down the numbers.

Later at night lying on his top bunk bed Corey just stared at the empty wall across, feeling exhausted. Not really physically but more mentally.

Jim actually helped him a lot and seeing the professionalism with what he did his job made Corey also feel at ease with being in the orange jumpsuit and follow his orders. The dirty thoughts stayed, though. He even sneaked a few glimpses at Jim naked under the shower before bed time.

He turned to his side with a sigh. He was just stupid for that too. But maybe his brain was just trying to adjust to this place. As far he saw and heard before and now, many things werw based on sex here as well. Jim was kinda his type. And maybe he just let go of all that norm that was outside. Jim was kinda nice and really knew everyone. He can also be useful to join in business. He started wondering when the tall guy would give him some duty... Or it is still testing time for now? During the kitchen duty and moving around he tried to size up the other prisoners and had to admit that his temper was not built for most of them. But he had to try…

Jim was lying awake for a while too. Once again he had to get used to not being alone in his cell anymore. But that wasn’t the only thing that was on his mind. Corey wasn’t an asshole so far. Jim could have gotten it worse. For example with getting another big guy with a horrible temper that would soon send them down on a bloody path. For now the small (and cute) guy was okay.

The bearded man kept an eye on him during the day mostly to keep him from fucking up royally. Not that Jim had to do it. It was just something that came naturally and he tried not to think too much into it. If he wanted to lie to himself, he could’ve said that it was to save his own face value. To maintain the name he’d earned in there during these years.

As he closed his eyes, that picture of Corey sucking on his bleeding thumb flashed in front of Jim’s eyes. The bloody lips… that look. Fuck.

If it wasn’t obvious so far, he was Jim’s type too. At least the kid could give him some jerking off material. For now. Then later, when the time will come – because it will, Jim knew it from experience – he could make it more and kill two birds with one stone. Find a new errand boy and someone to warm his bed too…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Corey had a hard time falling asleep despite his exhaustion. The lights were out only in the cells, but in the rest of the building, the corridors and all, everything was bright. Plus the guards were walking their rounds every half an hour, and were chatting around like on the streets, stomping their steel boots against the floor. Of course, it was a prison for killers, no tender treatment for no one around here…

When he finally managed to fall asleep around dawn, he shortly stirred up from the tossing and grumbling from under him. Not used to hear others in his half-asleep state, yet... Corey's eyes popped open on alert, then he slowly realized where he was… And what that sound was...

On the bottom bed, still existing in a seemingly very pleasant dream, Jim turned onto his back then on his side, mumbling and grumbling under his blond mustache while his right hand was roaming around his own body... Corey could clearly hear the "so hot and tiny" words while the deep moan roared from Jim as he turned onto his back again, saying "that's it... Push that small ass down lower, handsome," and the sounds of jerking off filled Corey’s ears... Fuck... He could just imagine seeing Jim like that and the big guy's moans made him reach to hold onto his hardening meat too...

Was it a dream or was he awake? Jim had no fucking idea. In fact, he had no coherent thoughts, because it just felt so good. He was watching the small ass of that faceless tiny guy lower on his painfully hard shaft, his slender fingers digging into the guy’s hips so hard it was sure to bruise the next day, but he didn’t care. He just fucked up into that tight hole and moaned.

While in his dream he was watching said ass sliding up and down on his glistening shaft, in the cell one of Jim’s hands kept fucking his own fist, his breathing ragged, quiet moans weaving into the half-light of the cell, until his leg kicked out just when he came hard, his eyes slowly opening as he stroked himself through his orgasm. He could still see as the faceless guy looked at him over his shoulder with his ocean blue eyes…

Corey was also busy to get off to the sounds his cell mate produced. So fucking hot... His tired brain drifted off to the moans and mumbled words into a fantasy of riding a tall guy, his fingers dug into the long thighs he was steadying himself on and a big hand on his leaking shaft brought him to his release... He bit his lip hard but couldn't keep in the long moan as he came into his hand with a jerking body aching for air. Fucking shit... Jim probably heard him...

And he did, although it took him a moment or two to realize in his hazy brain what he was hearing. But when he did, a wide grin spread on his face as he reached under his pillow for a tissue and wiped off his messed up hand.

So Corey was jerking off to the sounds Jim was making in his half-dreamed fantasy… Interesting. It was information the biker was going to keep to himself for now. Maybe later he could use it to his own benefit…

With that thought Jim – without saying a word – tossed the used tissue under the bed and turned towards the wall, falling back into sleep in a better mood than in a very long time.

Feeling more nervous than when the judge sentenced him here, Corey was laying there holding his breath, trying to hear any proof of sound that Jim was asleep.

After a few minutes which felt like a lifetime, he heard a low decent snoring and he finally let out a long wobbly breath. Fucking shit... Cleaning himself up a bit he turned onto his side too and closed his eyes to catch a bit of sleep. He couldn't help smiling at the really fucking adorable sounds of that little snoring...

  
***

Officer Thomson's deep voice and laugh woke him up again a few hours later.

"Morning, sunshine! Had a pleasant dream?" The dirty ear-to-ear grin with those piercing ice-blue eyes was something that made him pissed off immediately. He bet that fucked guard really enjoyed that too.

They seemed to have some private discussion with Jim, _probably business_ , Corey thought as he jumped down to take a piss and wash up a bit under the investigating eyes of those two. He was trying very hard to avoid looking at Jim...

“You sure?” Mick murmured, keeping an eye on Corey’s back once he was more or less done talking business with Jim.

“Not yet. Give me a few days. I can deal with delivering for Jonathan through Craig. He can move around easily,” Jim murmured back.

“Yeah, he’s like a fucking shadow. He kinda gives me the creeps sometimes,” Mick snorted then looked back at the other inmate. “But make sure he’s up to joining the big boys’ sandbox instead of peeing all over it. You know what’s at stake and I’m not going down because of an ass you have your eyes on, man. No matter how nice that ass is,” he smirked, but there was warning in his quiet voice.

“I’m not stupid, Mick. I know what I’m doing.”

“I certainly hope so. Don’t get on my or Jonathan’s bad side. Neither would be good for you and the business.”

Jim just rolled his eyes and sighed. “I know, I know. I’ll give you my final answer in a couple of days.”

“Fine,” the officer said then stepped back from the closed bars as the buzz sounded that signaled that they were going to open the cells. “Off to breakfast, girls!” he said louder and more cheerfully, stepping out of the way.

The taller inmate just sighed again and looked back at his cellmate for a moment, thinking if he should invite Corey to join him or not. “The night shift does the breakfast. It’s awful,” he said instead then let the short man decide if he wanted to follow or not.

"Whatever man, I'm starving," Corey shrugged and kept a straight face, though he overheard most of the conversation about, probably, his ass.

The cafeteria was large and full. Mostly full of whistles and dirty comments towards him, and ‘cause for some reason Jim kept close to him as they walked across the other inmates, the comments were aimed at Jim as well about how nice his new cock boy was... By the time they sat down to eat, Corey saw red from all of it.

Of course it was to be expected that comments like that would fly towards them – especially after “their first night”. It wasn’t the first time Jim got this, but he never particularly cared. Obviously the short kid was on a different opinion. It was kinda amusing to watch how his skin started to change color from the suppressed rage. Yes, this time it was much more rage than embarrassment (not like back in the cell when Corey couldn’t look at Jim because of the jerking off thing).

It was true, Jim kinda kept close to Corey, but it wasn’t because of some romantic bullshit. Nah, it was more about protecting a possible future asset. If the assholes thought that Corey was under Jim’s protection because of business, pleasure or both, they would leave him alone. Most of them at least.

Sitting down to his usual table, he didn’t really check if Corey sat down or not, because he immediately turned to the other side to listen to a guy whispering his report into his ear. Besides this was another test for Corey too and Jim was intrigued to see how much he could take before blowing up.

And Corey even surprised himself over the amount of shit he could 'look over'. Partly because he was new and most of the prisoners were huge and probably would tag team him to beat him into a bloody puddle. And partly because he wanted to eat and study the place and people. Especially whom Jim contacted. After all… he was still on probation (not like from the jury, though...) and had to find his way and place here. And the more he saw, the more promising a place next to his biker cellmate looked…

The food was shit, really. But it was clear that everyone used this time and place to move around more freely and talk to one another. Corey missed coffee so fucking much but what can be done? It's not the Four Seasons after all...

After breakfast time was fresh air time. Corey had to admit it that even with the crap toast and cheap corn flakes, he was calmer and got some of his stupid humor back as they walked out to the yard.

It was nothing special. Some athletic areas like basketball planks and running tracks but a bit of green and a lot of sunshine for his eyes that have gotten used to neon light by then.

Deciding that he was not Jim's puppy (not yet anyway), he walked around a bit lost in his thoughts and trying to not overhear the convo of two other bikers about him being no fresh meat 'cause the Root had his hands on him. Root was probably Jim.

But even if he tried to stay calm, all the degrading comments started to get to him. And the way officer Mick was following him around with that fucking smirk made it all worse.

So far Jim was satisfied with Corey. He didn’t blow up in the cafeteria like the tall man thought he would. He himself found the comments stupid and slightly annoying, but he knew better than to engage or encourage them with his own comments. He just smiled a bit here and there, making it appear that the assholes were right. All was part of his tactic, of course.

When he saw that Corey would be fine on his own for a while, Jim nodded to Mick barely noticeable to keep an eye on the newbie, then Jim headed towards the left corner of the yard, which was Jonathan’s territory, to talk business with him.

Sitting down onto some bench Corey felt he just had it. Everything was happening so fucking fast. And okay, he killed and was here now. But he just wanted to enjoy the sun a little more before the yard time was up. If that big ass guard wanted to watch him sunbathing then be it... And fuck the others too whispering as they passed him. What the fuck? He just turned out to be the new superstar or what??? Just because of his cell mate? Okay, most comments were dirty ones about his small sexy ass… All he wanted was a quiet corner and his guitar. 

"Hey! Stand up!" a rather annoyed voice barked at him, and opening his eyes he saw a young guy before him, shoulder-long dark hair and beard and a pissed look. Not knowing who he could be Corey stood up ready for anything. "You're smaller… And red…" the guy stated rather annoyed or disgusted and Corey started to turn red from anger too... "He probably paid a lot to get you…"

That was it...

"Who the fuck are you and what are you talking about?" he growled stepping closer to the other guy, ready to fight.

"You're the “Boss'” new pet. Everyone knows that. Just his type of little fair-colored fag. He must have arranged it to get someone like you."

"Listen, asshat! I'm nobody's pet! Got that?" With those words Corey was right in the face of the guy who looked at him with a disgusted grimace.

"Jay, stop it!" they heard Mick from close, but Jay already pushed Corey's chest and the answering big smacking punch made the slightly taller and leaner guy fly a few meters back.

In no time there was a smaller crowd around them once Jay got up from the grass and went to punch back. Mick was keeping an eye on things, but didn’t step in just yet. He too wanted to see from what this Taylor kid was made of.

Meanwhile Jim was explaining things to Jonathan, a long and dark-haired man, how things got a bit difficult in delivering the supply since Jim’s last man was taken out of the picture during a bad stabbing. He was in the middle of presenting a possible solution to their problem, when he heard the cheering and encouraging yells. Glimpsing at the smaller crowd, he wanted to ignore it, but as he looked around in the yard and didn’t see Corey, he got a bad feeling. Especially when Sid, one of his most loyal men walked over to inform him who were fighting.

“If you’ll excuse me…” he turned to Jonathan.

“Sure, sure, man. Do what you have to do. We’ll continue later,” he waved with his hand dismissively.

The crowd opened up for him like the fucking Red Sea and he found a by then bit bloody Jay and Corey. He gave the grinning and shrugging Mick the stink eye for not stopping them with the other guards. Then he grabbed the back of Corey’s orange jumpsuit and simply pulled him off Jay.

“That’s enough, you two,” he growled warningly, the cheering slowly dying down. He saw the kinda hopeful look in Jay’s eyes, but he ignored it. “Both of you, stay away from each other,” he looked first at Jay then Corey and turned the latter in the other way, lightly pushing his shoulder to move.

"Don't push me…" Corey mumbled but started to walk away nonetheless. What the actual fuck even??? "Who the fuck was he? He came up to pick on me anyways!" He was still pissed and tense but wanted answers. That Jay guy was coming directly at him...

Jim didn't say anything to the other man's comment, but didn't push him again. "Follow me," he grumbled instead as he led Corey out from the circle of the onlookers, the guards relaxing by the fence too. _That fucking Thomson_ , Jim thought, but decided to drop it for now. He was probably testing Corey too in his own fucked up way.

The slightly bleeding man's questions required an important conversation and Jim didn't want others to overhear them. So he kept leading Corey towards the other side of the yard where along the east wall of the prison there were a couple of benches, three of Jim's men "guarding" them.

The tall man kept walking in silence until they reached the men. He greeted them with handshakes and half-hugs. He noticed the thinly veiled curious looks they shot towards Corey. "This is Corey, my new cellmate you all probably heard about," he nodded towards the short man then turned to him too for a sec. "This is Sid," he pointed his thumb towards a slender guy with dyed red hair, shaved off on one side. "Craig," he introduced a silent bearded guy sitting on one of the benches. "And Alex," he finally said, meaning the massive-looking dude with kickass swirling tattoos along his right arm. "Could you give us some space to talk?" Jim asked, but it wasn't really a question.

They soon walked a bit further, but stayed close enough to help if needed. Meanwhile Jim sat down on the bench and fished out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket to take out two and light both in his mouth, handing one to Corey afterwards. "That was Jay. I should have seen this coming. He was my last cellmate. He's the jealous type," Jim shrugged.

"Jealous ex, huh? Nice… Why have you dropped him?" Corey asked directly looking into Jim's eyes as he took the cig. It was no place or time to run useless rounds out of politeness. He could add two and two together and knew what was going on. So why ignoring the topic? "He seemed like a drama queen to be honest... Said stuff to me that you bought the right to get me into your cell ‘cause I'm just your type and other shit…"

As he took a drag from his cig and stroked his long beard, Jim returned that clearly pissed off look. It was kinda cute seeing Corey like that. "He probably thinks of himself as my ex, but he was just some stress relief to me," Jim shrugged and took another drag, turning his head towards where Jay kept pacing pissed and glaring at them, not far from where he had attacked Corey.  
  
"Yeah... drama queen. That's a good word to describe him. He got too clingy and tried to meddle into what I was doing. His pushiness was why he had to go. But maybe I should've arranged something bloodier to remove him," he snorted, frowning a bit. Jay might become a problem. He's been quiet for a while, but this reaction to Corey was ringing the alarm bells for Jim. He'll have to keep his eye on the little shit.

"And he's kinda right. You pretty much cover what I'd call 'my type' in men," he shrugged, figuring that lying about that was unnecessary. "He might be a drama queen, but keep your eyes open, he can be a sneaky asshole. Which brings us to a related topic..." Jim turned back to look at Corey. "Protection. You've got a taste of what can happen to you unexpectedly and Jay is just one scrawny guy. There are bigger and... worse. I can offer you protection, but that'd cost you some."

"Oh I bet... So? What's the price? An arm and a leg or my ass?" Corey snorted and looked away with just a hint of blush on his cheeks as he took a long drag from his cig. Who the hell did this guy wanna kid? "I already said that I'll help with your business if you want me to…" That line came out more pissed than he wanted, to be honest. Damn he was raging inside still. And not just because Jay. For everything. For feeling and actually being trapped. He killed a man that was molesting him as a kid and now he's in the same fucked up situation and he actually wouldn't mind this time if this guy would 'use him' as payment for looking after him. What was that even about??? He was always independent and stood up for himself and now he actually needed a... sugar daddy or something to stay safe… "So, you can protect me for thirty years if I serve you right, right?" he asked still pissed as he turned back to Jim.

Another round of silence followed after the pissed off monologue as Jim kept smoking and examining Corey's face, trying to look behind the handsome exterior. After another long moment Jim slid closer to Corey until his long thigh touched the other man's. "Yes, I can," he said on a calm and determined voice. There was no bragging in his answer, he was just stating the facts.

"You say this as if it was a bad thing. I've heard you at dawn, you know..." he added then looked away, taking a drag from his cig, leaving their legs touching. "You have anyone outside? A girlfriend or a boyfriend?" he suddenly asked, wanting to know some more about him before they went further into this.

Corey shrugged at the comment about his jerking off at dawn, but hasn’t moved to pull away from Jim. "I don't. My last was a guy but he overdosed," he told on a low tone looking down at the ground. "I didn't say it would be bad… Just this place is too much to take in all of a sudden… Just… I'm not like Jay... Dunno... Probably saw one too many movies about prison thugs and their bitchy cock toys," he shrugged again, throwing away the cigarette butt. "It's all new and guess I must adjust to what's the norm here inside," he ended his line of thought on an offering tone, turning to look up at Jim with his shining ocean blue eyes, clearly full of questions about what and how would be that “if,” but also with openness towards Jim's offer.

"Sorry about that guy," Jim mumbled under his nose. At least Corey was into guys too. Jim would've hated to force him. He might look like a tough asshole biker, but he wasn't a complete asshole. "And I know it's a lot to take in, but that's life, handsome. If you thought it was tough outside, you were wrong. You have to be on top of your game all the time in here. Otherwise they will crush you. The faster you adjust, the less chance they get to do so," he added, lost in thoughts for a moment as he finished off his cig too and flicked it away.

"I'm not into the overplaying bitchy kind. I like my men feisty and tougher," he looked Corey over once more. "We already know that you can land a few mean punches..." Jim stroked his beard again, pausing. "Lucky for you I'm not into sharing either. If you are under my protection and mine, no one else can touch you. Just I...." he wetted his bottom lip, hazel eyes darkening a bit from the thought. "The question is... can you live with that? You'll probably keep getting plenty of such comments about your status..."

"I already liked the idea at dawn, remember?" Corey gave Jim a cute teasing smile, his blue eyes darkening too and almost glowing in the sunshine. "We will see if I can live with it. The comments I can take till a point. Thirty years is long... But for now I'm okay with it and... and to be… with you." That ‘yours’ title couldn't fit on his tongue just yet, but he was sure that he wouldn't mind, and actually would want to get more close and physical with his cell mate.

"Oh yeah, I remember," Jim murmured, his eyes slightly softening from that cute teasing smile. "Yup, thirty is a very long time," he nearly chuckled from his unspoken thought: though not as long as life. "Good," that's all Jim said for now as he lifted his left arm and put it around Corey's shoulders, watching his reactions.

Because frankly these were just words for now, but Jim had to be sure Corey would be able to take it. What a better way than some public display of affection? With that thought he leaned closer to his face and experimentally brushed his lips against the other man's.

Corey held his breath and closed his eyes at once. Feeling the other guy's soft moustache brush against his lips made him release that breath with a pleased sigh and Corey cursed from that inside. The feeling of that big guy holding him close, that long arm pulling him closer, Jim’s soft lips on his… He just pecked those lips, feeling the long badass beard covering his face as they started to kiss kinda hungrily after the first testing peck. And Corey found himself melting into it shamelessly....

Frankly, the other man expected some protesting or at least pulling away. Instead Corey practically melted into the kiss as if someone turned his bones into jelly. Well, it seemed Jim did, because he was opening up for the bearded man's tongue so nicely.

And damn, he tasted so good... If they weren't so exposed in public, Jim was sure his hands would've been roaming that smaller body without hesitation. But instead he lightly pulled him closer with that tattooed arm around Corey's shoulders.

The little kissing match was slowly ended when Jim finally heard the wolf whistles and pig comments. Thank fuck, because the bearded man was already half-hard. And impatient. He couldn't wait to continue this in the relative privacy of their cell. But now he had other things to do.

Ignoring the other inmates, Jim broke the kiss and pulled back enough to look into the hazy blue eyes. "You're officially mine now. Welcome to the family," he gave Corey a lopsided smirk then let him go, waving Sid over. "I have a task for you and Corey. It's gonna be his initiation to the business. You'll have to keep an eye on him during the drop off..." he said then told them the details about how the next day Corey had to deliver and get the money for a few packs of pills under Sid's supervision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The afternoon flew by for Corey without him noticing. The kitchen duty spent mostly by Jim's side again and Corey felt more and more that he was doomed. Damn that kiss... He acted all cool on the outside and "neutral," but Jim kept coming too close to him, touching his back, side and here and there and he got a glimpse of a few times of the dirty and aroused gaze Jim had watching him with.

But everything went nicely and easy at work and Corey found himself actually interested in how his favorite dishes were made.

They got into the showers last with the two other kitchen duty guys, and as he got so lost in his thoughts again, he didn't even notice that Officer Thomson didn't called them out after a longer time than the first night.

The warm water felt so good to his stirred up and exhausted nerves as it cascaded down on his nape and back. As he washed his hair and his hand slid over the back of his neck, he chuckled to himself thinking about the number and what Jay barked at him. Well, maybe Jim did pay to arrange him getting into that exact cell and so already marked him with a number. Hmm… That sounded so dirty... Someone actually wanting him or valuing him that much was a nice fantasy nonetheless…

As he turned, he saw Jim next to him not far, standing under the shower with closed eyes and letting the water splash down on his bearded face. He was lean once, it was clear not just from his height, but also his long limbs seemed endless. A wider back and little belly completing the tough biker look and Corey found it just... hot... Okay Taylor… Stop it already! He shook his head and turned his back on the inviting male body to finish up washing himself.

Jim was a bit tired by the time their shift at the kitchen was done and they could go to take a much needed shower. But at the same time he was looking forward to that for a different reason too. After that kiss outside – without Corey noticing it – he was teasing the fuck out of Jim with even just breathing. Knowing what was to come in the evening, Jim kept close to the kid, touching him every now and then.

And now there they were... Jim opened his eyes, his wet hair falling into his right eye in soft waves, water dripping from both that and his beard as he looked over at his naked cellmate's back. Jim let his eyes wander on the ink work there, stopping by the Cerberus tearing into his back as it was crawling up along Corey's spine. Jim found that dirty and hot for some reason and he wanted to touch it badly. Just like the "8" tattoo on Corey's nape... _and in other places too_... Jim thought, his eyes jumping down to the small round ass, his own cock stirring from the sight and dirty thoughts that flooded his mind.

Looking up, his eyes met with Mick's who just nodded, standing close to the door. Only the three of them stayed in the shower room now. It was time.

Quietly stepping behind the other man, Jim took the soap from Corey's hand to lather his up and start washing and lightly massaging the tense muscles in the smaller man's back, his other hand stroking along Corey's side and thigh as Jim crowded his space.

Lifting his head up from the sudden touch, Corey's eyes met Jim's burning ones and he gave Jim a small smile, just out of instinct. He knew what was gonna come and was more than ready. Letting his head fall he enjoyed the work of those big strong hands over his back and side, as they slid lower, slippery from soap. Looking around a little he realized that everyone else was gone. _It must be a date then..._ he giggled inside as his breath got heavier from all the touches. He turned around to look up at Jim and stroke along his chest and sides. He was getting so hard and crazy over this already it was not even funny anymore. It was a long time he had a man... or a partner for sex other than his hand and he was badly in need...

The tall man kept watching Corey's reactions and he felt pleased not seeing any attempt to pull away from his touch. That made his quickly hardening cock slightly jump, especially when Corey's smaller hand touched him too. Jim didn't say a word as his eyes darkened some more, just slid a firm hand onto Corey's throat to tip his head up so he could lean down for a demanding kiss, the soapy fingers of his other hand sliding to his crack to massage and press against the tight opening.

Although they were supervised by Mick, Jim knew they didn't have much time for this... "initiation". Besides by then he was so fucking horny from the promise of feeling more than a hand around his cock that he didn't want to drag it out too long anyways.

Corey let out a low moan returning the kiss with the same urgent hunger, pushing back onto the probing slick fingers. His also soapy hand grabbed on Jim's rock-hard cock and pulled on it slowly, twisting his palm over the tip before stroking along it again. It felt so good as it jumped eagerly into his stroking hand.

Jim groaned into the smaller man's mouth as he felt that tight ass give way and slide down onto his long fingers. Then his eyes rolled back into his head, biting down on Corey's bottom lip and bucking into the stroking hand's grip. As an answer he eased a third finger inside, first just moving them in and out then scissoring them to loosen him up faster. He kept sucking and chewing on that bottom lip, his wet beard tickling Corey until Jim deemed his ass more or less ready for him.

Jim broke their latest kiss, leaving a heavily flushed Corey looking up at him with a throbbing and swollen bottom lip and blown pupils. Yes, he was so fucking ready too. Reaching out to the right he took the small rectangle package from Mick – who came closer meanwhile – and tore it open with his teeth. A few moves and the condom was on and he thanked Mick for the small package of lube too which Jim smeared around his covered cock.

"Turn around and bend over," he instructed Corey on a hoarse and fucking horny voice and when his wish was granted, he smeared the rest of the lube around and into the other man's hole. Then he was pressing his tip inside unstoppable until he bottomed out and couldn't go any fucking further into that mind-blowing and very amazing tight heat.

The small man felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest from all the feelings. He was having trouble with breathing evenly or see straight and felt so dizzyingly full and high as Jim pulled his body closer and onto that long cock. And as he held still for a short while, he felt every fucking gorgeous inch of it throbbing and pulsing inside him and it was just... perfect... Actually it was more. It blew his mind away and made his knees go weak and it was just the start. When Jim pulled back slowly to ram back into him, Corey had to bite his lip hard to not let out a joy-filled whine as he pushed himself back onto the much bigger body.

In favor of enjoying those trembling walls around him, he ignored the fact that after taking a few steps back, Mick reached into his pants to slowly stroke himself from the sight. Jim just wished he didn't have to wear the latex so he could feel Corey better. But since it was a luxury in a place like this – and quite expensive even if it was coming from Mick – he knew that soon, once Mick confirmed that Corey was clean, he wouldn't have to bother with it.

Jim groaned on his deep voice as he rammed back for the first time and felt Corey rock his body back to meet him half-way. That earned a caress along the small man's arched back then Jim grabbed his hips hard, digging his fingers into Corey's flesh, watching his cock slide in and out of him easier with each thrust.

Fuck, this was so damn hot! Jim doubted he'd last for long like this. Both because of not getting any since Jay and from the fact that Corey and the muffled sounds he was making were driving Jim closer to the edge fast.

A big hand captured the bobbing and leaking cock and he started jerking Corey to the rhythm of his hammering shaft, the slapping of their bodies and out-of-breath moans echoing in the shower room.

The heat was rising inside Corey fast and the way Jim was taking him made him tremble and grumble his muffled moans as he pushed back against that rough trusting with so much in need for more. It wouldn’t take long, he felt his head light and spinning.

That strong big hand gripping tight on his meat only made things worse and it only took a few demanding strokes from Jim and a couple of swirls of his hips to make the small guy tense up and cum all over the long fingers, his deep throaty growl echoed in the tiled walls and his jerking body pulled hard on Jim's cock to milk him dry too.

"Fucking hot..." Jim heard from Mick, but he didn't give a damn, because Corey's cumming body was nearly strangling his cock. _Fucking hell_ , he thought squeezing the last drop out of the spent cock in his hand then he put it back on Corey's hip to grip it with both hands again. His rhythm faltered as he was fucking the small man through his orgasm and he himself started shooting his load into the thin latex with a louder groan until there was nothing left just trying to stay upright and get some air into their lungs.

Fuck, he needed this so badly... His head still a bit dizzy, Jim slid out of the other man and took care of the condom. He wanted to kiss Corey again, but he wasn't going to show any softness/weakness, not even in front of Mick.

"This was fucking worth it, Root," they heard Mick's quick comment after he tossed a used tissue into a nearby thrash can and adjusted his pants.

"I aim to please," Jim snorted then shook his head.

"Clearly," Mick chuckled. "Alright, lovebirds, you have two minutes to clean up then I have to escort you two back to your cell," he said and stepped out onto the corridor.

Jim took the soap and started cleaning himself methodically while glimpsing at the other man. "You okay, handsome?"

"Very much okay, Boss…" Corey gave him a faint chuckle as he started to wash himself too. Legs a bit shaky in a good way and his organs felt as if turned into pudding, but he was still feeling better than he had been in a long time.

His mind still mainly thinking with the outside habits, he kinda wanted to ask stuff about how it would be from now on and other bullshit. But he also knew that locked up like this, it would turn out in time. But still… thinking back on Jim's question from the morning... Yes, he can live with this...

Knowing they didn't have much time, he finished fast and dried himself leaving Jim behind to get dressed. To be honest he would have liked to cuddle a bit and kiss but neither the time nor Jim acted like that so he went along. But couldn't help to lick his lips slowly as he watched the biker come to dress too as he zipped up his suit.

This went way better than Jim expected. Obviously Corey didn't give a fuck about Mick witnessing their first rushed fuck. Which was good, because Jim didn't have the time or energy to deal with such complexes. So far Corey proved to be kinda... perfect for his taste. Which was refreshing after someone like Jay.

  
***

Back in their cell not long before lights out, Jim was sitting on his bed, reading by the light of a small lamp, practically hearing the wheels in Corey's head turning.

"You can ask, you know... I might not answer you, but I'm not the kind who allows his boy to talk only when asked directly. I do that on request only during sex," he smirked to himself. 

Corey turned onto his belly and looked down at Jim from the top bed. Practically face to face due to Jim’s height.

"Are we like that now? I mean like in BDSM? You're the dom and I obey as a sub and be around when you need some?" It was clear curiosity in the younger man's voice and eyes as he asked. He was okay as it was for now, could live with it if it was like how he asked, just needed to know.

Jim looked up from the page as he lowered the book onto his lap and examined Corey's face. He saw only curiosity there. He was kinda cute upside down too.

"It seems the BDSM world isn't new to you. How deep did you go into it?" he asked a bit more curious himself. "Come down here," he patted the bed next to him then he put the book under his pillow.

Jim waited until the other man climbed off and did so, a satisfied expression playing under all that hair on his face. Then his look turned more serious as he locked eyes with his cellmate. "I have one fucking important rule I want you to keep to _at all times_ ," he started, pausing for a moment to let it sink in. "What happens between you and me, whatever I tell you, however I act with you.... it all stays between us. I have an image to maintain here and I don't tolerate anything that might endanger it. It's how I can offer you protection. If you fuck that up, you fuck yourself up too, not just me. Are we clear on this?"

"Yeah, sure thing. I get it! Tough biker boss, one of the top dogs. I saw, you know... I’m not that stupid as I look," Corey gave Jim a lopsided grin and a wink before going back to the first question. "I was quite deep in that… I was… am a switch in all meaning." Cor knew if Jim was familiar with that world he would know what that all meant.

"You don't look stupid," Jim said without thinking then he just shrugged at himself for the slip of tongue and smiled a bit at him. "Good. I'm glad we are on the same page with this," Jim nodded and leaned his head back against the wall, stroking along his beard again as he stared at the bottom of Corey's bed, thinking.

"Good at being a top and a bottom too, huh? Interesting," Jim said, but didn't comment more on that. "Although I'm usually a topy fucker. Anyways, especially when we are among other inmates, I am in control. Always. You might act on your own, but always remember my golden rule. Fail to do so or show disrespect towards me in front of others and you can make sure that I'll come up with some punishment in return – in public or in private. I tend to reward when a job is done well. So yes, I guess we are going to be in a kind of D/s relationship after all. It's hard to describe it since the lines get easily blurred in such an environment like this."

"I'm good at being also a dom and a sub," Corey nodded and listened to Jim closely. "And how about when it’s just the two of us?"

"I'll keep an eye on you until we get to know each other a bit more. During and after sex the dom role is mine. Which reminds me of missing this part after the shower scene..." he mumbled and lifted an arm to let Corey slide up to his side and Jim leaned in for a proper kiss.  
  
Once he broke it, he lowered his voice, looking into that insanely blue of the other man's eyes. "Otherwise we are just two dudes locked together for a fucking long time, trying to make the best of it, I guess..." he chuckled lightly and kissed Corey again.

"Okay. Fine by me," Corey smiled kissing Jim back as his body pressed to the other man's side and felt good with how and where he was at the moment. "And what about Officer Mick? Oh want me to call you daddy? I overheard today that next to you I look like a kid you're molesting anyway," Corey chuckled.

"What about Mick? He can be an asshole sometimes, but we've been working together for nearly two years now. He's a good business partner even if he has some unusual methods and jokes. But no matter how crooked he might be, he's still on the side of the law. We might be business partners, but even I don't tell him too much. Keep your guards up around him," he warned Corey, leaving his answer to the other question afterwards.

"Lights out, motherfuckers!" they suddenly heard and in the next moment the cells became dark. Jim reached out with his other tattooed arm to switch off the small lamp and waited until the guards passed their cell and got out of earshot. This gave him some time to think and maybe calm himself down a bit. Or that's what he told himself.

"It's not the first time I get that. Just because I'm big and like my boys smaller and younger-looking," Jim snorted with some bitterness in his voice for the first time they've known each other. To kinda distract himself, he looked at the other man in the relative darkness. "Though I like that title, I'm not going to force you to use it," he shrugged it off. "But if you want me to get hard nearly instantly..." he took one of Corey's hands to place it on the bulge under his boxers.

Corey knew! He just knew somewhere deep down that Jim was a kinky one. Probably that was the reason he mentioned such topics even if this 'thing' was so fresh between them. The filthy way Jim half-offered the role play still made his heart jump. Feeling up the awakening shaft under the boxers, he smirked grabbing on it and felt it jump into his palm. "Oh daddy... That all is for me?" He cooed on a low, dirty voice, nuzzling Jim's long neck.

Jim took a wobbly breath both from the question and the nuzzling – not to mention the willing touch on his awakening cock. Damn, if this guy was so into this then maybe those decades behind bars with him won't be that bad...

Taking a few deep breaths he smiled a bit under his blond moustache, a shiver running down his spine as _that_ word kept ringing in his ear. He couldn't help it. Sliding his hand from Corey's shoulder up to his nape, he turned his face to look down at him along his nose. "That's right, my boy. And it ain't gonna take care of itself. Be a nice boy and suck on it for me. I don't get nearly enough blow jobs around here..."

"Sure, daddy… Let me help on you… My poor daddy, all neglected in this shitty place…" Corey whispered. He wanted to sound like an eager boy in his role, but he was just too exited himself and already knew this would work out on these basic bonds they were forming just now.

Sliding lower he pulled the boxer down and licked along the already hard meat, sucking a bit on the tip of it with a low moan before taking it deep into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, raising his blue eyes, almost glowing from desire in the half-light on Jim’s hazel ones, his curly hair loose on one side of his face and fire-like yellowish red in the dim light. As he started to suck the hard meat faster and moved his head, the curls seemed like dancing flames as he was doing his best to please his daddy.

Needless to say, his cock grew rock-hard and jumped a couple of times from Corey's dirty words. This was too good to be true. Was he even awake? This little shit was proving to be the embodiment of what he desired in a man. Maybe he should pinch himself. But if he did it and woke up then Jim would hate himself forever. Not that he didn't hate himself already for certain things.

Jim kept his hand on Corey's nape, sometimes sliding it down to caress his shoulder and back or run his fingers through the dancing flames of that hair, trying to keep his voice low. Damn, Corey knew how to give amazing head. With his free hand Jim reached out over his head to take a hold of the iron frame of the bed while he was watching the eager boy suck on his long meat. "Fucking beautiful... That's right... Suck it deeper. I know you can take it all..." he encouraged his cellmate, rubbing a shaved part on his head. "You want to choke on daddy's long cock, don't you?" he grinned quite out of breath already.

Corey hummed his reply and dragged it out to have the sound vibrate through his throat and along Jim's cock as he lifted a little and swallowed on the leaking shaft. And he almost managed to take it all. Pulling back and gasping for air he licked his lips and smiled with a dirty expression on his face. "Sure I want to, daddy! Want to feel your spunk slide down my throat, so don't hold back! Feed your boy good..." he moaned, licking up slowly on the long pole, never breaking eye-contact with Jim. Then he took it between his lips and dived down on it, this time swallowing all of it at once, breathing hot puff of breath through his nose onto his daddy's pubic hair and squeezed his neck’s thick muscles in a slow rhythm over the pulsing cock to milk it.

A throaty groan tried to escape the bigger man and his fingers tightened both around the bed frame and in Corey's hair, the vibrations of that moan nearly too much for Jim to take and then Corey wasn't even done! Fucking hell that mouth and throat! And that dirty look... he could get very, very used to it and he had a strong feeling that he would...

"That damn... dirty mouth of yours, boy!" Jim rattled utterly amazed by Corey's kinkiness and technique. And once again: that fucking look! And then he did it. His boy took all of him and did that fantastic thing with his throat, making Jim grumble "So fucking good..." before his hips bucked up a few times and then without a warning he was coming down on Corey's throat, making him spit low curse after low curse.

Corey held his breath not to choke on the jets of hot sperm gushing down his throat. Starting to gag, he pulled back coughing a little and gasping for air, licking his lips clean then leaning back to clean up his daddy's softening cock.

"Feeling better, daddy?" He asked with a dirty grin when he was done. He couldn't help it but he found the spent biker hot as hell.

Jim forced his eyes open and looked down at Corey carefully cleaning him up, the aftershocks of the orgasm still coursing through him. Licking his dry lips he caressed Corey's hair then flushed cheek. "Yes, I do, my boy. You did beautifully pleasing me. Come, lay next to me," he said quietly once he was able to breathe more or less normally and moved to lie on his side, turning Corey onto his back.

"Such good boys deserve to cum too," he murmured close to Corey's ear as one of the big hands slid down on the smaller man's stomach and pushed his briefs down enough to free the hard and wet shaft that was begging for some attention.

Looking down Jim groaned pleased while watching his hand steadily jerking it, palm twisting at the tip as he nosed the side of Corey's head, beard and moustache tickling him. "Cum for daddy, my good boy," he added then licked into the slightly open mouth to taste himself there.

Corey closed his eyes and just enjoyed what he was getting. By that time he was giving up all. No use to think about such things as "how" and "why" and other bullshit. They were two dudes locked up together for a very long time and enjoyed the best of it. That will be his new life motto!

And then and there after pleasing that "dude," he got fortunate enough to be fucked up with grumbling into his ear on that deep fucking voice as Jim wanted to please him too, and that big fucking warm hand wrapped around his itching cock as he praised Corey, saying he was a good boy and that facial hair brushing against his face.... Corey was almost whining for it and licked back against Jim’s tongue, sucking it into his mouth to initiate a deep kiss as his hips came alive and he pushed into the stroking hand more and more frantically as the kiss got rough. He threw an arm over Jim and pulled closer to him, his hand finding the biker's shaved nape and he dug his nails into the skin as he caressed the tiny hairs there and came with a long muffled cry, breaking the kiss while trying to breathe.

"Yeah, just like that..." Jim murmured as he looked down to watch Corey's cum spurt onto his long fingers and the tattooed lower-tummy. "Give it all to daddy," he continued his low murmuring while squeezing the last drops out of the other man too then he let go of the spent cock and lifted his messed up fingers to suck two into his own mouth, growling from Corey's taste. Afterwards the rest of his fingers were offered to said spent boy. "C’mon, lick it clean then I'll lick you clean before we go to sleep."

Mind totally swept clean from everything that didn't connect to Jim and sex, Corey sucked eagerly on the long fingers while looking at Jim all along, panting and moaning while doing so. He was so very done he couldn't even remember himself ever being like this. Truth is he was not in the state of mind to think anyway so he could be wrong...

Jim smirked down at him satisfied, enjoying the hot sight of Corey sucking his spunk off the long fingers then once he was done, Jim slid lower on the bed and true to his words he did a thorough job cleaning his boy up until he could taste only warm skin on his tongue.

Spent and satisfied himself, he moved up again after covering Corey's and his own groin and gave him a much slower kiss before pulling him against his chest. "Sleep now. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to some important people if you deliver the pills successfully," he said, hoping that Corey wouldn't fail him. It would be a shame not including him in the business too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The smoke was curling around his face, his left leg tapping against the ground maybe a bit nervously as they were waiting. For Corey and Sid’s return. Light clouds were sailing in front of the sun, painting fucked up shadows on the prison yard and the moving around inmates.

Jim took another drag from his cigarette, thinking how many things have changed in a span of two days. Since he got his new cellmate. The changes were barely noticeable for people on the outside, but for Jim they were bigger. For one, he wasn’t alone in his cell anymore. That should have taken some time to get used to, but it seemed he got fucking lucky getting someone like Corey as a cellmate. And well, lover. Usually it took Jim more time to get so physical with his new cellmates, but Corey seemed to be into him enough to shorten that time period.

After all, he was just as a kinky fucker as Jim was, it seemed. Last night was still vivid in the biker’s head. Those dirty looks, the glowing blue eyes, the swollen red lips sucking on him, the heat of that tight ass around him... Fuck, he was doomed. He already felt connected and closer to Corey than he was ever with any other cellmate he had had. Maybe even his past loves from outside. Which was fucked up in itself, but whatever. He had nothing to lose. He was sentenced to live the rest of his life in this shithole and who was he to say no to opportunities like what Corey could offer?

Now Jim just hoped that all would go smooth with the task he gave to the redhead. For some reason he wanted Corey to succeed with the delivery. Jim already wanted to make Corey part of a bigger portion of his life. Which should have rang the alarms in his mind, but those fucking bells stayed quiet so Jim didn’t worry about that at least.

Fucking finally he saw Corey and Sid heading their way. In favor of watching them, Jim ignored the kinda pissed off look from Jay, who was watching the approaching guys and Jim from afar.

The small man couldn't help it but smile as he saw Jim sitting and waiting with his guys at the bench.   
  
Damn that big biker dude melted his heart already… Imagine finding someone in prison who was just his type, sharing the same amount of kinkiness and filthy desires he did. And even more, finding that in his cell. It was crazy and Corey felt that he was trapped in a dream or something.

The duty was not difficult. He used to live on the streets for long periods outside so sneaking around and smuggling things wasn't that much of a new thing for him. Sid was pleased with him and he found the weird guy fun as they were talking a bit on their ways. But Jim was waiting for him and he hoped he would make his new lover pleased and happy with how he was doing.

They slept all cuddled up and it felt so good for Corey to wake up in those long arms. Even if Mick was grinning like a dirty pig at them...

Sid’s expression was telltale once Jim was able to take his eyes off from the kinda confident look on Corey’s face.

“He was cool. Couldn’t do it any better than he did,” Sid said with a wide grin, cutting right to the chase and giving Jim the information he expected.

“Good,” he said with a nod, waving Corey closer then patted the bench next to him, expecting him to slip Jim the money he got for the pills.

“I believe it wasn’t a difficult task then?” he asked watching the other inmates, but he addressed Corey with the question. He tried to act indifferent, but he couldn’t stop himself from brushing the back of his hand against the smaller man’s thigh, eyes looking over to Jonathan’s gang.

"Not really. Was living on the streets for a while and took jobs like that," Corey added seemingly looking afar as well, but he checked that no one was watching and with a move that looked like he was just shifting his position sitting next to Jim, he slid the money into the bearded guy's pocket, brushing his fingertips against the long thigh from inside the pocket's fabric.

Jim couldn’t suppress a small grin under his moustache feeling that and hummed, acknowledging that information about Corey’s past. “I trust Sid’s opinion and I’m glad that there was no problem. This means you are ready for the next step. Come on, I’ll introduce you to some people now, as I promised,” he said, getting up from the bench and headed towards the left corner of the yard. Previously he told Jonathan about his follow up visit. After all, they still had to solve a little problem with Jim’s falling out with the guy he’d lost.

Craig, Sid and Alex were following Jim and Corey from a distance so it wouldn’t be so obvious that they were all headed that way. Once they got to their destination, Jim offered his hand to Jonathan, who – after shaking Jim’s hand – waved for them to sit.

“Thanks for seeing us. This is Corey,” Jim introduced the short man standing on his right side. “I believe you’d heard about him. Corey, this is Jonathan Davis, an important business partner of mine. He gets the stuff we spread in the prison.”

"Nice to meet you. I gladly help in your business connections the best I can," Corey said with showing respect and professionalism towards Jonathan. After all... he used to be a sub to a dealer outside, so knew how to deal with such "businesses".

“Same here,” Jonathan said, sizing up the newcomer. “Is he to be trusted?” he then turned to Jim, not bullshitting.

“Yes. He keeps to his word and passed my tests,” he smiled a bit under his moustache.

“I bet,” the long-haired man opposite the table said. “I trust your judgement. Now, about our other problem. Did you come up with a solution?”

“Yes,” Jim nodded, scratching his jaw. “Unfortunately – as you know – Jake was taken out in that stabbing. But Craig can take over the stamp and synthetic drug distribution. You know him, he’s good. And I could put Corey in care of the pills business. He has a good hand and experience with that,” Jim said, his instincts telling him that this wasn’t the first time that the redhead did a job like this. Especially if he used to live on the streets in the past.

Corey stood there silently, paying attention. He had to learn the hierarchy and rounds here. He felt some déjà vu from back in his teens when he used to be on the streets with the gangs.   
  
The pill business he could cover easily, if most of the time it went like what it was today. He felt that Jim planted huge trust in him now, even towards Jonathan, and Corey wanted to make his daddy proud...

“I take you by your word. I don’t care whom you use, I just want to run a smooth business. If you trust them, then I give you the benefit of the doubt. You haven’t disappointed me yet, so be it,” the other man smirked a bit, lighting up a cigarette. “The next supply comes in two days and I need them delivered by the end of the week. Is that manageable?”

“Thank you and yes, we’ll solve it and I’ll get you your share of the money as soon as possible.”

“Good. I guess that leaves us in good terms. Munky will contact you with the details once we get the stuff.”

“Fair enough,” Jim nodded. “If there’s nothing else, I’d take my leave as we have a limited time outside to move around freely.”

“Sure. I have other people to talk with too,” Jonathan nodded in agreement and took a drag from his cig. “I appreciate your effort to keep our business relationship afloat.”

“Same here, John,” Jim smiled a bit as he stood up and shook hands with the other inmate again. “I’ll see you around and will wait for Munky’s visit.” With that Jim walked off with his men, Corey following close behind.

“You okay with your task?” Jim asked once the shorter man caught up with him.

"Yeah, sure. Thank you man. Been doing such shit outside too when I was a teen and lived with gangs. I won't fail you!" Corey said low but still formal as they were within earshot to the others. He saw Jay following the Root gang's move from afar and Corey signaled to Jim with a nod towards Jay to notice it.

“I had a hunch about that,” Jim murmured. So his instincts were right. Which rarely fucked him over. Following the direction of Corey’s nod, he sighed. “Yeah, I know. He’s been tracking our moves. I don’t like that. I’ll keep an eye on him. Stay on guard when outside our cell,” he said quiet enough that only the two of them could hear it.

Their walk ended by the furthest point from the other inmates. A grayish long-haired bearded man was sitting in the center of his men, playing cards with someone. He looked like a standard biker, but Jim knew his reputation. He was a twisted fuck and he quietly warned Corey about that.

“Shawn,” he nodded to the third big dog and shortly shook hands with him too then introduced Corey to him. “He’s dealing with porn mags, cigs, burner phones and queer whores. All the dirty stuff,” he explained to Corey.

"Sounds interesting. Nice to meet you. I hope I can be helpful with your business when needed," Corey brought the same diplomatic polite act seamlessly. He also hoped Jim liked the way he as his new man displayed the Root gang like that and that Jim thought he was bringing good features to the business.

“We have a budding and growing business with Shawn, you see,” he explained to Corey under the examining look of the other man with the cards in his hands. Jim looked at his cellmate satisfied, because Corey was acting as expected. Maybe later Jim should reward him for being so good in his role. But now he had to concentrate on the here and now. Shawn wasn’t a man Jim could allow himself to zone out on.

"Very nice specimen. Eager to please, as I see, and kinda hot too. If you want to give him up for rent just tell me. I can bring many customers to such tasty looking kid. But, I suppose you'll keep the best for yourself, huh Root? Don't blame ya, I’d do the same," Shawn gave a dry chuckle and his small light-blue eyes sparkled with something that Corey often heard of being called "twisted insanity". So that is why his daddy warned him before meeting this guy.   
  
"Nice to meet ya though, nonetheless. What are your plans with him, Jim? Will he be ready to collect the orders from your block for me?"

“Thanks for the offer, but he is mine in every meaning,” he said calmly, but his voice carried a warning too. He didn’t have to display any physical gesture of his ownership over Corey, his look, expression and stance made it very clear that anyone who’d try to fuck with him in this question would get a new hole ripped.

That seemed to be enough for Shawn, because he chuckled shortly and smirked with a look that he understood it. “Too bad…” he murmured under his breath.

“Corey’s gonna take over the pill distribution so yes, he’ll soon collect the orders from our block for you too. I expect him to stay unharmed whenever he’s dealing with you or your men,” he added with an icy look, though. “Give me two days to teach him about how we work.”

"Fine, Root! We won't straighten his pretty curls when he comes over. Cross my heart!" Shawn lifted his left hand and drew an x over his chest. "Will expect to see him on the third day then. I trust your instincts with your man, so we have a new deal. Shake on it," he offered his hand to Jim first, then to Corey to shake as sealing the business.

“I appreciate,” Jim nodded, relaxing a bit as he took the offered hand and squeezed it just as firmly as Shawn. “He’ll deliver the orders on the third day,” Jim promised then threw an arm around Corey’s shoulder as they turned their back on the silent psycho – as he liked to call Shawn in secret. “Just go with it. Trust me,” he murmured against the side of Corey’s head as they walked away like that.

This went better than Jim expected it. Although he knew well that both John and Shawn were waiting out on what he’d do next and if Corey proved himself useful – or not. After putting this much trust into him and risking things with him, Jim certainly hoped the short man wouldn’t let him down.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard after our shift…” he added just before the bell rung that signaled the end of the yard time. It was time to work, but Jim found himself reluctant to let Corey go. Yeah, he was definitely doomed.

"I hope so… Daddy..." Corey whispered back into the bent-down man’s ear as he turned and brushed his lips to the side of Jim's bearded face.

He felt the importance of these meetings and surely wanted to prove himself. Especially if Jim had such rewards for him for doing well. He had a feeling that somehow that day at the kitchen would also be full of sexual tension and would fly by due to exactly that. He couldn't wait! 

***

The next day Jim and probably Officer Thomson arranged it that Corey had to help in the laundry gathering three day a week, so he could move around. He got Sid to train him in. To the laundry duty and also to know the ways around that were needed for the gang's business. Sid was really a fun partner to work with. The hyper guy kept the smile on his face all day but also took Jim's order to teach and show Corey everything very serious. It turned out the people of Jonathan mostly worked in the laundry too and Sid did a great job with introducing Corey to everyone who would give requests for Shawn too.

Despite all the important information, the small guy's mind kept going back to the previous night. His daddy kept his word and Corey still felt the soreness of that very hard fuck... It seemed even his brain got fucked out of its place ‘cause he found himself recalling the hot breaths and brushing of beard over his nape as Jim was practically chewing on his 8 tattoo... The way the long arms were holding him close and wrapped around him, pulling him back onto that hard meat with such force it knocked the air out of his lungs with every thrust. He just couldn't imagine it any differently for the future. He was doomed to fall for his cell mate fast...

Jim's muscles were actually burning here and there after last night when he took Corey as hard as he dared. It was perfect, really. That tiny body taking it all so willingly and the sounds Corey was making... Damn, Jim had to concentrate hard on his work in the kitchen not to mess something up. Luckily his side-businesses kept him occupied enough.

He ate lunch there and managed to smuggle out some cookies for both of them. They had some free time in their cells before dinner and the second half of his shift.

The cell was empty when he got there and after hiding the cookies, Jim decided to work out a bit to ease the burning in his muscles. He had to get used to such exercises in bed, but from what he already saw from Corey, it was likely that it'd take no time...

He tied the upper part of the orange jump suit around his waist, leaving his white wife beater on and moved down onto the floor to do some sit ups then push ups.

"What the fuck?" Corey asked not long after when he arrived in the cell and the bars locked behind him and the guard was gone. "You can't work off your daddy belly!" he added a bit outraged and very clearly defending said belly. "Otherwise everything went smooth. Sid showed me around and got a few requests for Shawn too," he continued dropping down on Jim's bed, looking exhausted.

Jim was doing push ups when Corey arrived and he nearly landed on his face from laughing hearing that comment about his belly. "Okay, fine. Whatever," he smirked up at Corey then returned to his exercise, sweat glistening on his tattooed arms. "Glad to hear everything went well. A little birdie told me people were satisfied with you so far. Keep up the good work and I might promote you," he chuckled lightly and slightly out of breath.

He did a few more push ups then knelt up, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand as he looked Corey over with a playful light in his eyes. "How's your ass doing, my boy?" he winked then got up to wash his face and the back of his neck by the tiny sink. It was getting hot as summer was approaching.

"Promote me to what?" Corey asked with a similar playful tone. "It's doing good, daddy… Still remembers last night and sore from it," Corey chuckled looking over Jim, licking his lips teasingly.

"My right hand man, for example. Or I could say you could become a helping hand," he grinned turning around while drying his face and neck with his towel. Moving back to his bunk he sat down next to his cellmate and stroked along his thigh. "I bet it will want a repeat soon, huh?" Of course he meant the smaller man's ass as he leaned in and licked along the glistening bottom lip for a sec the pulled back with a teasing expression.

"I have something for us," Jim announced then and turned to reach out for the hidden cookies wrapped in a napkin. "Enjoy," he offered after turning back.

As they were eating, he glimpsed at Corey. "Where are you from?" he asked, trying to learn more about his new lover.

"Hmm... Intriguing… All of it," Corey giggled pecking on the licking tongue and rewarding the cookie with a huge grin. "You're the best, I swear!" He really thought so. He felt strangely at home on Jim's side after these few days already. The sex and the vibe between them were amazing and he felt so in sync and connected to the though looking biker.

Moving back on the bed to lean against the wall as he was eating the cookie, he said "California, LA. But was moving around a lot. You?" he asked back, watching his lover's face and reactions closely.

"As I said before, I aim to please," Jim grinned and wiped a morsel from the corner of Corey's lips, licking it off from his own thumb with a kinda dirty look.

It should've been strange to share such small yet intimate gestures and moments with Corey so soon, but Jim couldn't help it. The other man was just... something else. He shook Jim up. It's been long years that he’d acted like this with someone. Yet it came naturally to him when he was around the smaller man. Jim blamed those fucking blue eyes and that boyish grin...

"Originally from Vegas. That's where my first MC was. Then I was a nomad too, a biker without a permanent MC," he explained. "Joined clubs here and there during the years. That's how I ended up here in Chicago. Well, near it. They brought me here once they caught me for the murders," he shrugged.

Corey leaned to Jim's side with his shoulder. It just all felt so fucking right and not even the talk about murders could ruin his safe home feeling. It was like only the two of them existed in their safe little bubble.

"I'm sure they really deserved it!" he nodded and the move turned out to be nuzzling against the big man. "You won't get probation or something for good behaviour? No chance to ever get out?"

Feeling the rubbing against his arm, Jim lifted it so Corey could properly nuzzle to his side. Swallowing the last of his cookie he made sure no morsels stayed in his beard then leaned his head against the wall, staring into nothing and maybe holding the other man a bit closer to his side as he sighed, eyes darkening a bit from the memories.

"Yes, they did," he said. Obviously Jim wasn't ready to share much more about that topic. He'd never spoken about that night to anyone. Probably never will. Or at least that's what he thought before he'd met Corey. Maybe one day he could share that burden with the redhead whom Jim already trusted more than he should. Especially in such a place.

"No chance. The judge deemed the murders too cruel and bloody or he just had a bad day," Jim shrugged a bit, a bitter taste filling his mouth as he closed his eyes. He could still see and hear that asshole. "Got what I deserved, they say," he chuckled a bit with the same bitterness in his voice. "How about you? Any chance for probation after a while? Who was the asshole you finished off?"

"Nah... After using the asshat as a darts board, everyone rather pitied him than cared for his background. I was extremely cruel and did it all fully conscious and sane. Hunted him down and slaughtered him. What is true, really…" Corey shrugged as he talked about it. He could feel injustice from Jim as he was telling about his story, and had a feeling that he hid many things about those murders and many of it was not his fault or decision. Throwing an arm around the 'beloved daddy belly' he continued.

"They said he was once my stepfather. But in real he was just a dealer who fucked my mom and bore me and my sister around for a few years. He was sick…" The small man tensed up even from thinking back. "I was little when we lived with him first… around 5 maybe. My sister was 3. He always had his hands on us… He won over my mom with 'loving the kids'. Well, he surely did love children..."

Jim let Corey talk and he listened to him intently, clearly feeling every reaction Corey’s body made since they were so close. Suddenly the cookies and the lunch wanted to come back while learning more about Corey’s past – and maybe also from how Jim acted around the short man at the beginning.

“Man, that’s so fucked up… I’ll never understand such assholes… Fuck…” Jim opened his eyes, turning his head to look down at the tense man. “I’m so fucking sorry… Not just ‘cuz you and your sister had to live through that – for which I could skin that sick fuck alive and kill him all over very fucking slowly… but because of how I was with you… Fuck. I didn’t know and I practically didn’t give you a chance to say no to me… Fuck…” Jim cursed, feeling like getting physically sick. Did this make him somewhat like that fucker? Even if Corey gave him his consent at the beginning. Either way his chest was tightening as guilt tried to squeeze the breath out of him. A panic attack – his old ‘friend’ – wouldn’t be good. He used to get them for months when he got locked up here. Now it’s been years since his last one.

"I wanted to say yes to you after your offer… And hearing you at dawn," Corey said looking worried at the tall guy turning all pale. He took this all that bad? "Hey… You okay? Look at me, daddy… " he caressed the bearded face and turned it back to look at him.

Jim forced himself to look into Corey's eyes, trying to focus on his breathing to keep the panic at bay, but he had to ask. He had to know. "Did he... rape you?" he blurted out, tightening his arm around Corey kinda protectively.

"No. Just… touching and reading. He raped my sister a few times and that's why I hunted him down," Corey said calmly, being really worried now and kept caressing Jim's face. "What's the matter? Breath deep with me..."

At least that heavy grip around his chest and his shoulders seemed to ease up a tiny bit hearing that at least Corey wasn't... "I'm sorry about your... sister," Jim gasped for air then nodded to the other man's suggestion and took up the rhythm of his breathing, focusing on just those insanely blue eyes.

In a couple of minutes he lightly squeezed Corey's shoulder as a sign that he was getting better. His stomach calmed down too as well as his breathing. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Jim hugged Corey closer so he could kiss the side of his head and talk quietly near his ear. "Thanks. I used to have severe panic attacks for a while when I got here. It stopped a couple of years ago so this one caught me off-guard. At least it didn't have a chance to become a full-blown one. That fucking bastard deserved what he got. I'm glad he isn't wasting space outside anymore," he caressed Corey's nape kinda lovingly as if praising him for a good deed.

Corey nodded slowly and hugged Jim stronger. He had an idea it was something like that. And he was just so fucking glad now that Jim got better.

"Let's talk about something fun. Hmm, daddy? Let's say... What was your favourite place? I mean if they would let you out to visit one place one last time. What would it be?"

Once Jim calmed down some more, he loosened the hug and leaned back against the wall, pulling a long leg up to rest his free arm on his knee, the other still around Corey’s shoulders. Thinking he pursed his lips for a sec and narrowed his eyes. He’s been to many fucking places during his life, it was hard to pick one, but maybe…

“Good question. I think… a small diner on the side of a highway in Des Moines, Iowa. They have the best fucking burger and I ate quite some burgers in my life in all kinds of cities. But I swear they make it the best there. It has some shitty name that I don’t remember anymore. It has a motel built to it too,” Jim sighed, closing his eyes again with a small bitter smile. “Too bad I’ll never eat there again,” he snorted. “Where would _you_ go? And what do you miss the most from outside?”

"TV and playing music. But dunno where I would go… Maybe visit my sister… But from there… I have no one really. Not outside…" The question was good. And it made Corey come to a realization that maybe he didn't want to leave. Not for now, he just couldn't imagine leaving Jim here after just finding him and this peace he felt cuddling his side. It was strange and made him quiet down, thinking hard.

Jim’s lips pulled into a wide smile. He wasn’t even surprised by the music part. “Music, huh? You play something? I miss my guitars the most. But otherwise I don’t have anyone outside either. Not anymore. Not really. Sometimes the president of my last MC visits me, but I’m rarely allowed to have visitors. Not that I’d expect any. You think your sis will come to see you when she can?”

Of course Jim noticed how quiet Corey became and he instinctively started caressing his shoulder in case he needed comfort. If not, it was probably still a pleasant gesture for the redhead. It was crazy, really, how much Jim already cared about this guy. Not to mention how many stuff he’d already told him. He briefly wondered what’d come out of this… “relationship” they were in now…

"I play guitar and drums and sing. Rock and heavy metal mostly. Maybe we should form a prison band?" Corey looked up winking and grinning at Jim. Moving to peck those soft lips half-covered with all that facial hair. "I'm not sure she will. Or more like I highly doubt."   
  
Their snuggle time got interrupted by Officer Thomson and his dirty grin. "Come on, lovebirds! Time to work. You can't live on love," he laughed wholeheartedly on his own joke as the bars opened up.

“You’ll have to come to the music room with me once,” Jim murmured then looked up. “Fuck off,” he flipped the bird at Mick, who in turn just chuckled some more. Then he reluctantly let his boy go and got up to follow Mick, Corey half a step behind Jim.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the kitchen Jim made sure everyone got their tasks for a while then walked over to Mick to talk quietly with him for a minute. Once the big guard nodded, Jim thanked him and wandered back to the others, picking up his clipboard with a long list on it.

“Come on, my boy. We have to do inventory in the storage,” he said low to Corey. “Vince will finish peeling the potatoes,” he added with a wink and lead Corey to the storage room. Mick stopped by the door, giving them some more space this time in the quite long room filled with shelves and crates and barrels of things the kitchen needed.

To tease the fuck out of Corey, Jim actually made him work on the list. While Corey was counting and checking shit, Jim wrote onto the list, following him close-ish.

Of course Corey used that all to tease back Jim the same. Many things were on the lower shelves and he had to bend down to count them, go on all fours even. The kinda loose jumper suit outlined his pushed out small ass perfectly. The naughty small guy felt the burning eyes on his every move and heard in the way Jim's voice got deeper that he was on the right track to make the privacy Mick provided for them profiting.

Of course the tall man loved it how he got back just as much teasing as he was giving to Corey. And in no time his cock was filling in his own suit and he made sure to make Corey feel it the next time the shorter man stood up and Jim crowded him from behind, pressing his long and tall body against said ass and back.

“You’re such a tease, my boy. Daddy likes that,” he said, putting the clipboard on a higher shelf somewhere above their heads then his hands reached forward and around Corey to slide down the zipper of the suit so he could reach under his briefs, long fingers and palm rubbing against the stirring cock and balls while his hot breath kept brushing against the thick neck, before Jim bent down to kiss and suck at the warm skin there.

Corey practically purred and moved to get closer to Jim and his caressing hand and soft hot lips, feeling the bigger body leaning over him, literally covering him fully.

"Anything to please my daddy..." he moaned closing his eyes as he let himself get lost in the sensations.

“Such a good boy,” Jim grumbled into his ear before sucking gently on the lobe for a few moments. “C’mon,” he let his cock go to pull him in front of some packed in boxes of cans. Jim helped him out of his jumpsuit and briefs then pushed him on top of the boxes, spreading Corey’s legs wide, letting his eyes feast on the displayed body. “So fucking beautiful…” he ran a big hand down on Corey’s chest and stomach, stroking along the little smiley faces then Jim pulled Corey closer to the edge and pushed his legs higher up to expose that tight hole.

Without any further preamble he went down on his knees and leaned forward to lick along the probably still a bit sensitive opening, his long and wet tongue moving restlessly against it, probing inside time after time as Jim kept massaging Corey’s thighs, his wavy hair falling into his eye as he moaned from the taste he found there.

"Holy fuck..." that was all that the redhead could breathe out before his head dropped back onto the boxes and moaned loud with his body shivering in the wonderful feelings Jim and his long strong tongue caused. His hips started to move back slightly to feel more of that eager tongue opening him up, the wavy hair and beard brushing against his skin and feeling Jim totally taking control over his moans and grunts.

Shivers were running up and down on Jim’s spine from the sounds he managed to coax out of his lover and soon he wetted his fingers and eased in one while gently licking and sucking on Corey’s balls, waiting to move up to the leaking shaft only when a second finger joined the first. Then the biker did lick along the hard meat and kissed the pre-cum off the sensitive tip before panting on it, his fingers working inside Corey, massaging all the right spots to make him want more.

"Daddy... Oh god… Please daddy…" Corey was panting for air already. Jim was driving him crazy with the undivided attention he gave him. And he surely melted into a puddle from all of it. His body was tensing up fast from the gentle teasing on his prostate and he wanted to feel him hover over him and push roughly inside his body more than anything.

"Yeah? What do you want, my boy?" Jim murmured low so that only Corey could hear it then he leaned back down to suck a few inches of his cock into his mouth, hazel eyes glued to Corey's body, wishing to see his face too. His tongue kept playing on the underside of the hard meat as he kept taking more with each downward move, breathing through his nose.

 "Fuuuuuuuck....." Corey let out a fading moan and lifted his head to look at the biker sucking on him so eagerly and skilled. He was really professional in this too… His hazy blue eyes met the shining hazel ones and he felt more in love than he could ever imagine in his entire life. Damn that man!!! He had to reach out and caress the wavy hair, holding it a little. "I want to feel your long throbbing cock buried inside me, daddy... Please..."

There they were... those intense blue eyes and flushed cheeks, sweat forming on the thick neck as Jim listened to what Corey wanted. He moaned around the tasty cock, letting it vibrate through the redhead's whole being then Jim deep-throated him, holding it there for a few moments to let them both enjoy the feeling.

Then he let Corey slip out of his mouth so he could spit on the stretched hole a few times, working his saliva into his lover while returning that deep look. Damn... Jim suddenly felt kinda embarrassed from its intensity and flushed himself a bit too.

To keep in control, he dropped his eyes and slid his fingers out of the other man. "C’mon, my boy. Gonna make you mine again," he murmured on a deep, hoarse voice and helped Corey up, turning with him so that the shorter man was standing on some crate, facing the shelves, onto which he could hold on to.

"Damn..." he mumbled stroking and squeezing that pale round ass then he quickly undressed enough to free his aching cock that already made his underwear damp. Then he pulled Corey back and he finally slid home.

Corey held onto the shelves like dear life and chewed on his bottom lip to not cry out loud from the rough thrust that felt so good and calmed his boiling blood. He had to swirl his hips around to feel Jim more all around, pulsing inside him. He even pushed back to urge his daddy to move hard...

"Yeah... yes. Take daddy all the way in. Fuck yourself on his long cock," he panted, eyes rolling back and barely able to hold his louder moans back as his big hands stroked up and down on Corey's sides then hips, helping him to move backwards as his own hips stilled. "Show daddy how much you need him..." he whispered, forcing himself to open his eyes and watch the smaller man.

Corey was working the hard meat like a pro. His hips rolled back and forth more and more roughly as he rammed himself back against Jim's groin, whining low as his sweat glittered on the hard working muscles in his back, almost making the beast climbing up on his spine look alive… 

"Need... you… daddy… so much… to… make me… come... Please... Please..." he panted, tightening his inner-muscles to pull on Jim's cock, underlining his begging.

Jim kept cursing under his moustache both from the sight and the feeling as that wonderful tiny body was working him with such enthusiasm that it was hard for Jim to hold back. But somehow he managed as he slid a long arm around Corey's middle, pulling him flush against his chest, his cock fully buried in him as he forced him to still more or less.

"Not yet, my boy... Not yet..." he murmured into his ear and finally moved his own hips, slowly rolling them back and forth, grinding himself into him as deep as possible, but he took the crazy fire out of their moves, taming and turning it into a much deeper burning.

Once he was sure Corey would keep this slower yet deeper rhythm, Jim let both his hands slide up on the naked sides and tattooed arms until his bigger hands covered Corey's on the edge of the shelf. His body kept rocking sensually and smoothly against the other man while Jim was kissing and panting on Corey's nape and side of his head. "You feel so good, my perfect boy," he whispered, his fingers lightly squeezing the other hands. This was Jim's way of expressing those budding deep feelings in him.

If Corey felt like going crazy so far, he was completely losing his mind now from the slow deep rubbing moves. He moved with the bigger man in perfect sync. The burning desire inside him rising slowly and steadily, building up tamer to feel and enjoy every touch and breath on his skin or kiss on his head... His knees got weak as he nuzzled his head back to Jim's, his every breath turning into soft moans. Hearing his daddy's words and feeling the bigger hand covering his, he opened his eyes looking at their touching hands. He wanted to say something but couldn't. Instead he rubbed his forehead lovingly to Jim's hand, kinda subconsciously telling back that he feels the same.

With a wobbly breath Jim felt satisfaction spreading through him, but not from coming. It was caused by Corey's small yet meaningful gesture, which earned some more praising from the big man and he slowly slid his right hand down along the naked body to reach between Corey's legs and close those slender fingers around the heavily leaking cock, his hips never pausing while doing so.

Instead he kept going, his hand massaging his lover as Jim kissed the "8" tattoo on Corey's nape, his hips picking up their pace a bit, but keeping the deep thrusts. It added to that slow burning and build-up and soon they were both at the brink. "Take me with you, baby..." he whispered next to Corey ear, fingers flexing around the smaller hand.

There was not much need to ask Corey, really, as he was at the brink of exploding onto those freaking skilled fingers. All the feelings and the slow lovemaking, yes let's face it, this was nowhere to the rough selfish prison fuck what they used to share between each other. Up until now.

Corey’s breathing got so very rough and he leaned his head back to Jim's, calling out for his good daddy who made him feel so amazing and he let the emotions wash over him, ending in a long orgasm. His body jerked as his muffled cry escaped him, feeling like a satisfied purring cat as the warmth spread through his veins and made his muscles tighten and grip on his lover, to indeed take him into the bliss as well.

Filling that pulsing tight ass was the peak of their coupling... no, lovemaking. Jim was clear with that too and it seemed Corey was okay with it as well, so he let both his seed and that warm feeling spread in him, like a blanket that would shield them from the harsh reality. Even if just for a couple of minutes while they were riding out their orgasm.

Still buried deep in his lover, Jim nuzzled Corey's cheek until he turned his face enough so that he could finally kiss him properly.

"Wow. I'd clap if my hands weren't all messed up from spunk," they heard Mick's low and slightly out-of-breath chuckle.

"Pig..." Jim snorted. Truth be told, he completely forgot that they weren't alone. But instead of caring about that he gently slid out of Corey and bent down to pull his own jumpsuit back on to get some tissues from its pocket, handing some over to Corey to clean up while he did the same.

Frankly, after such an intense lovemaking, where they were just two simple men worshipping each other without past or future circumstances and worries, getting back into their prison uniform was kinda sobering.

_That officer... Fucking sick pervert_ , Corey thought hearing Mick.

The return from the height of those emotions was harsh but even if in front of the huge guard Jim acted cold and neutral toward Corey, even if he was his boss in the kitchen for the rest of the evening, Corey knew they just found something and made it only their very own and every night after the lights turned off it was going to be there.

 

***

That day’s shift was short and Corey couldn't wait to get back into their cells, but instead of going up the stairs with Officer Thomson's guidance, the big guard led them through the middle hall on the base floor. And no matter how much Corey tried, he couldn't read Jim's beard-hidden face about what was going on...

With a neutral expression – somehow suppressing a grin – Jim was walking silently next to Corey. He had a surprise for him. He had to give some extra bribe money and discount to Mick to make it possible, but finally he managed to do so.

None of them said anything. Mick was making some comments and nodding to other guards or inmates who passed them then they arrived. "You have an hour," Mick said to Jim and for a change he didn't enter the room with them, but let the door ajar.

"Thanks, man," the tall man nodded to him then looked at a clearly confused Corey. "C’mon, I have a surprise for you. I think you'll like it..." and with that he led Corey into the music room.

"Oh wow… We can play for an hour?" Corey mumbled totally amazed as he walked into the rather big room, nicely lined up guitars on racks and a few amps. A piano and basic five piece drums. Some other instruments lined up in shelves and a mic stand. "I sang and played guitar in a band for years... " he said low, lost in the amazement and memories as he stroked the metal pose upward, with such a gentle hand move as if it was a long lost and found again lover of his. Maybe it was… "But I already told you that," he looked with a shy smile at Jim "you play guitar… Show me some riffs."

"Yeah. It's not much, I know," Jim said, blushing a bit under all that facial hair as he too looked around the music room. Yes, this was definitely his favorite place in the whole goddamned place. Even if he couldn't spend as much time in there as he would've liked, this was the only place that kept him sane during all these years. "Yeah, I remember," he smiled at Corey then walked towards the lined up guitars.

"This place... for me it's kind of connection to a 'normal life' I don't have anymore, you know," he said picking up his favorite black and white Fender from the very limited collection. It was a bit worn in and beaten up, but it had the best sound. "I think I can thank this place for not going insane and ending up in Shawn's crowd," he chuckled lightly as he took the guitar with him, handling it with obvious care. It showed from their movements that they both were still musicians.

Adjusting everything on the guitar, Jim strummed the chords once more then focused inwards to invoke that tiny "voice" in him that would show him how to move his hands. And that he did. He started it with a quiet melody, slowly building and getting a bit louder, but staying just as hypnotic as it began.

Picking up a white Ibanez and tuning it too, Corey sat next to Jim plugging in the cord of the guitar and flicked the switches too as he listened to Jim playing. "Oh by the way, can you tell me why Shawn is called 'the clown' by others? I have a feeling it's something I would better know and I'm curious," he chuckled as he picked up Jim's melody and played the same a few notes lower to make it sound richer.

"I'll tell you only if you'll sing for me afterwards," Jim smirked as he kept playing, looking over at how Corey's fingers were moving on the fret board while copying his melody. He kept repeating it to let his lover figure it out. Which he did impressively quickly.

"Clown is someone you don't want to meet. I think Shawn is borderline schizo. They say it's his 'other persona' that liked to dress up in a creepy ass horror clown to butcher 14 people once. Not to mention the ones he might have killed before that. Getting onto his radar or bad side is... well, let's just say I wouldn't want to bump into him alone."

"Wow… sounds… lovely," Corey laughed following Jim's playing with ease. "He seemed like a psycho already but yeah, don't want to mess with that Clown side either. What you want me to sing? Request time!" he smiled back a little shyly. It was a long time he had to sing to someone other than himself.

Jim looked at him impressed and while thinking he added a few more complicated chords to the melody, separating their playing so that Corey's melody was supporting his.

"How about putting you to the test. Old Maiden? 'Running free'. Know that?" Jim smirked and smoothly led the impro melody into that song's more up tempo and tight guitar opening.

Corey had to laugh long and loud. "That fits now really, okay. Let's try how I can butcher that song," he put down the guitar and picked up the mic, growling a few times to warm up his vocal chords and looking at anywhere but Jim then he started the lines. First a bit shy but it still showed that he was experienced with singing. And after the first chorus he let his voice out and enjoyed singing the song again with Jim playing the melody for him. Damn he could get used to this... His daddy was a fucking great player. His long fingers were sliding with ease and elegance across the fret board, never missing a note.

Well yeah, it did fit. That's why it probably popped up in Jim's head. Watching his lover getting ready to sing, Jim chuckled a bit on his comment then waited until he was ready. Then Jim fell a bit more for Corey, because damn, that voice was so fucking awesome. He should've rocked on stage in front of full stadiums! But then again... this way Corey was singing only to Jim and his guitar (and okay, for the clearly eavesdropping Mick).

Once it was done and Jim's fingers stilled on the instrument, he looked at Corey with newly found adoration in his hazel eyes. "Your voice... it's out of this world, dude. I love it so much. Let's do 'Creeping Death' by Metallica?"

"Thanks man, but I’m really out of practice," Corey said blushing a bit and rubbing his head a bit shy. "Yeah we can. I love that too! That will be a bigger test, though, with all the different parts," he added thinking over the song and lyrics, like a professional from the vocalist point of view and waited till Jim started, tapping the rhythm with his feet, getting into the vibe.

"We'll work on that then. Maybe I'll try to get more free time here for us too," he smirked and nodded, knowing exactly what Corey was talking about when he said that song was a bigger test. It was true with all the shifts – not just in the vocals but the guitars too.

But it seemed they both liked a challenge when it came to music and Jim felt happy that it proved to be another thing they shared. And as Jim started the song, he thought that bringing Corey here was one of his best ideas lately. Because that fire in those blue eyes and watching him give in his all into his singing... well that was something Jim would never forget.

Yeah... Getting into that song was more of a challenge and Corey got lost in his lost passion. While singing again he felt so stupid for giving up music a while back. What was he thinking??? This was the best thing he actually was good at and which was not a crime.

It was quite funny that so much self and soul searching and realizations caught up to him while locked up behind bars...

The jamming session was great and the one hour flew by fast. He actually saw real admiration on the Officer's bearded face too as they walked out and went back to their cell. And the night was still young...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The clouds were getting thick and angry over the horizon. Another one of those sudden summer storms was coming. Corey flicked away his cigarette butt as he enjoyed the slightly cooler and stronger wind. The storm will only bring some lightening and a little rain that probably will be only good for making the air more humid, and him to look like some red sheep, really...

Almost two months have passed since he was sentenced behind bars in this nice little place at Chicago. It already seemed like a lifetime, though. He got into the business from head to toe, arranging many orders and running errands for Jim in all his free time. The work and nights were sweet and filled with kinky loving. Even thinking back made him smile there as he sat on the bench, waiting for Jonathan's man Munky and was trying to avoid Jay peeking on him, like always...

Like with every couple, their first burning flames ebbed down, naturally. Instead of the heated and rushed release-oriented fucks they started to play out more kinks and had deeper lovemakings, making them connect on a different and deeper level. But neither of them said it out loud. This place was not for love confessions and such romantic shit. But they knew either way... And from the comments of Mick and some other inmates, their surrounding knew as well...

Munky, a lean guy with brown dreadlocks plopped down next to Corey on the bench, looking up at the grey sky as he was waiting for Corey to slip him the usual folded paper with the orders.  
  
"A storm is coming..." he mused, watching a lightning strike somewhere in the distance. But there was something in the way he said it that gave the statement a double meaning. "Anyways. Everything went smooth? Next week's supply might be a day late," he informed Corey.  
  
Meanwhile Jim was by the "gym area" with Alex, standing by his head as the latter was pushing out some weights. With one eye on Alex – in case he needed Jim's help – the other always found its way back to Corey's figure in the distance.

"It shows, you know..." Alex said low enough that only the two of them could hear it, the other inmates giving them their space.

"What are you talking about?" Jim glimpsed down at the buff guy, one of his most loyal men. Outside Jim would've considered Alex his friend.

"It's in the way you look at him... or act around him," he added then pushed out the weight before slowly lowering it down toward his chest. "Be careful, Jim..."

The tall man stayed quiet. There was nothing to deny. Alex was right.

"Yeah everything went fine," Corey said and with a gang handshake he slipped the small folded paper into Munky's palm. The tone he used to describe the weather was fitting. He also had a strange feeling with everyone around. The calm before the storm... All was just too smooth and easygoing... Their newly found happiness was a strange and foreign thing here inside and Corey wouldn't be surprised if some frowned upon and acted against them... Someone like Jay for that matter…

The business talk went okay and he already made plans of how to inform his clients about the one day slip as he was on his way to the other side, feeling Jim's caring gaze over him. They had to be careful...

In the last two months they got close with Corey. Maybe a bit too close. The old Jim would've been more careful and suspicious and certainly wouldn't have shared so many personal memories with his cell mate. But he couldn't help himself. He's been trying to find the words to describe Corey, but up to day he failed to do so. Yeah, he was something else. And he was Jim's. The tall man couldn't help it that his caring and protective side was showing. And yeah, his love too.

It was stupid, he knew. They both knew although they never said it to each other. Yeah, he loved Corey already and sometimes he dared to believe that the other man felt the same way about him. Stupid, stupid heart...

But more importantly why now? Why here? Jim couldn't remember the last time he was in love. It was both exhilarating and dangerous. The more people who knew about it, the more they had to be careful, because it could be used against them and there were some fuckers here who would do that without any hesitation.

Yet as Corey was approaching them, Jim couldn't help his heart beating just a bit faster.

Corey had to look down as he got closer, biting on his tongue hard inside to not grin sweetly like a lovesick puppy at Jim. Damn he was fucked... His heart throbbing in his throat and his insides all giddy as the warmth spread inside him from being close to Jim again.   
"All went smooth, boss," he managed to say on a neutral tone. But they needed to talk. He heard some half things here and there and their afternoon off in the privacy of their cell was a great opportunity to talk about it.

Jim had the same "problem," but the years spent as a biker and then "boss figure" here gave him a pretty good poker face, even if his eyes couldn't lie as he looked at Corey – Alex's warning ringing in his ears.

"Good. I didn't expect less from you," he nodded and helped Alex put the bar back to its place just when the bell rang that signaled that their time outside was over. None of them minded since the wind was getting stormy and the thunders louder. A few hours in their cell sounded good enough.

Back there Jim sat down on his bed, kicking off his shoes and while doing so he knocked his book off, which slid towards Corey on the floor, an old-looking picture of a long dark-haired woman hugging a younger Jim slipping out of it, stopping near Corey's foot.

Corey picked it up and took a good long look at it. His plump red lips pressed together as the bitter taste of jealousy took him over.

Jim looked happy, thinner and more blonde. Without a beard and his kinda round face shown with a cute boyish smile, having shoulder-long wavy hair. The woman was pretty and clinging to his side.

"So you have someone out there after all?" the small man asked with a bit of harshness in his voice, even if he tried to hold it back. After all... he was just Jim’s cell mate. Two dudes locked up for a very long time and making the best of it....

First the tall man didn't notice that the picture was in Corey's hand, but hearing the harsh tone he frowned and looked at the back of the picture and the book on the floor, putting two and two together. Jim's expression immediately darkened and his face closed up as he reached down to pick up the book.

"No, I don't," he said shortly, letting his hair fall into his eyes as he looked down at the book in his hands, absently flipping through the pages, the shadows of his past lurking in the corner, ready to jump and tear into him. Again.

Corey stood there and watched the man he felt so much for and tried to think of a way of not letting him close up. He wanted to know, but he saw that it was something dark and deep for Jim and he wanted to help on his lover too. And tried to calm the stupid and totally unreasonable jealousy, ‘cause let's face it… Jim got life… So the biker stays here. That old picture or old girlfriend didn’t matter...

"We need to talk," he blurted out after a long minute. "Seriously... About... this thing and what it can cause... And about the story of that photo…"

The other man's heart sunk for a moment when his lover started with the "we need to talk" line. The oldest one in the break up book. For a split second Jim believed that this was it and the other would simply end it. Corey knew the biker enough by then to know that he wouldn't hurt him for it or force him to stay. What a fucked up thought, right? Dark shadows and fears, remember?  
  
Snorting Jim slid back on his bed, leaning his back against the wall, one leg pulled up to rest his arm on it. His long fingers were moving restlessly while he was staring at the opposite wall, trying to rein in his sudden angry feelings. Partly because of phrasing his words like Corey did and partly because he didn't want to talk about that photo.

Still, he didn't say anything about it as his jaw tightened and he stroked down his beard. "Then let's talk about this 'thing'..." he grumbled, still not looking at Corey. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Well we sure should try to do something! I think you're not blind and neither the others. They saw what's... between us... And it can be used against you or me," Corey huffed as he tried to keep his voice down and decided to sit onto Jim's bed a bit closer, but not moving up to his lover's side. "And what happened to that woman? It makes you upset so why did you keep the photo?"

"Yeah. Alex warned me too today," he said on a less pissed off voice as he rubbed his hair back and forth, the light curls getting messed up. Jim instinctively turned his face towards Corey, finally meeting his eyes. "And what's between us? What's the 'this thing' to you?" he asked even softer, deliberately not answering the last question.

Corey looked back at the bit sad eyes of his lover and bit his lips. What did he have to lose??? He had nothing. Just this fucked up thing with this fucked up man in this fucking prison...   
"We are… We're more... We are lovers Jim. I love you… And you know that… " There... At least now his skin color matched his red stubble...

Well. Corey being so straightforward about his feelings was something Jim didn't dare to expect, but there it was. The truth. Those three fucking words. Whispered behind bars, in their cage. Such a pure and innocent thing in such a fucked up and dark place...

It blew Jim's mind and his heart started racing, the anger vanishing as if it was never there while warmth spread through him. He wanted to touch the blushing Corey, to pull him close and keep him there maybe forever. Damn, his well-hidden sappy nature was showing...

Without knowing he came to the same conclusion as Corey: he had nothing to lose. But if he said it, that would change. If he confessed, he'd have something to lose again. And he'd probably lose it sooner or later. That's just the kind of cards he always got from fate.

But he didn't care anymore. It's been a while that he wanted something... someone so badly. Especially if someone was looking at him with those damned hopeful blue eyes. He couldn't hold back and crush Corey. "I know..." he finally whispered a bit hoarsely. "I love you too. I can't help it."

"I know you do…" Corey whispered back and swallowed hard. The weight of their confessions heavy on them as he moved to sit right next to Jim, keeping his emotion-filled eyes locked with the tall man’s. Okay... They said it. And now they felt so vulnerable. They suddenly had so much to hold onto and in danger of losing so… "I don't have anything or anyone outside. And from a while I feel like I don't want to go out but stay here with you…" he whispered touching his thigh to Jim's.

A sad little smile played on Jim's face. Because he knew that the day would come when Corey would have to leave. Yes, this relationship was dangerous on so many levels.

Watching the smaller man slide closer, he looked down to where their thighs were touching. The subtle peace offer made Jim swallow hard and he put a big hand onto Corey's thigh, lightly rubbing and squeezing it. "I want you to stay too,” he sighed then took the picture from Corey's hand with a bitter expression and taste in his mouth. "I don't have anyone outside either. Just maybe a handful of bikers."

Putting two and two together Corey nodded and stroked Jim's hand on his leg, whispering a "sorry". He moved closer to the biker and leaned his head onto his shoulder, not forcing the topic more, though he hoped Jim would go on, ‘cause let's face it.. Corey was curious and also he felt that it would help his love to give it all out.

Silence filled their small cell, only the noises from the other inmates or guards filtering in as Jim brushed his thumb along the picture. He didn't pull away, just let Corey nuzzle him. Frankly, his silent support felt good. It was much better than the jealous way Corey talked to him a few minutes ago. But then, he didn't know the story behind that old picture.

"She used to be my 'old lady' back in the Las Vegas biker club I started out with. We call our steady girlfriends or wives that," he explained in case Corey wasn't familiar with the term. "Her name was Cristina. A tough chick, really. She loved to ride on her own too, even if she couldn't become a full member of the club because of being a woman. Many MCs are only-men groups."

Here Jim paused for a moment, finding it difficult to go on. But he knew that he should finally share this burden with someone – then some more. After all Corey just confessed that he loved him. Maybe he'll find it in him to accept Jim with all his fuck ups too.

"She died. Because of me," he finally said a bit choked up, but he cleared his throat and forced himself to go on. "She was my first big love. Aside from you she's the only one whom I ever truly loved. We were young and reckless and outlaws. Ready for adventure. I wanted to ask her to marry me and maybe later start a family too. But life in and around an MC can be dangerous. Especially in the city of sin. Our MC got into a fight with another one for territory or some shit. I helped a lot to settle that. Their revenge was to drive Cristina off the road with their van when she was riding her bike alone despite my warning. Our revenge for her death was bloody. Not long after I scattered her ashes near a cliff in the desert she loved, I left Vegas and became a nomad. Running errands for MCs here and there. Moving as far as I could go. But guilt is something you cannot outrun. The past will always haunt you. I will probably always feel guilty for cutting her life short because my stupid desire to prove myself as a man in front of my MC..." he sighed, closing his burning eyes to keep a few tears back. "Maybe that's part of why I pulled the trigger and ended up here years later. To pay for my mistakes that had cost an innocent life. I keep the picture to remind me of that."

As the younger man listened his arm moved around his love and held him strong to his body. He wanted to comfort Jim and make him know that he was there for him and accepted and understood. "Is that gang you shot… Was it the same as...?"

Jim welcomed the silent support of his lover, allowing himself to lean into the embrace. Something many in there (and in the outside world) would consider a sign of weakness. But now Jim didn't care. He knew Corey didn't see it that way.

"No. The four I killed last were part of a Chicago MC. My last club has always been fighting with them..." Jim murmured, opening his sad and slightly red eyes to stare into nothing again as this episode of his past came alive in front of his eyes too.

"We got a worrying Intel from our inside man that they were planning on killing our MC's president. And his family. He has a wife and three small kids. In better MCs the families of members are usually left alone, but these worms would've killed those innocent kids and woman too... I couldn't let that happen. Not again. So I killed them myself and took the fall as the vice president. This way our president could keep and stay with his family. He's a decent guy. Sometimes even visits me or sends some package. He had a lot to lose. I had nothing," he shrugged. "I never told this to anyone. Please, keep it that way."

"Of course I will keep it," Corey whispered lifting his head to kiss Jim's lips gently with love, his hand stroking over the heaving chest caringly.

He understood Jim's reasons and even if he was a cold hearted killer four times over, there behind bars it mattered differently. All he could feel right there and then was that he wanted to stay in this man's arms and the thought of going away once scared him on many levels. "What's gonna happen now? I don't want to bring danger on you with… our love…" There it was again… Blushing like a lovesick teen... Dammit Taylor!

The bearded man returned the gentle kiss, squeezing Corey's thigh a bit as a silent thank you. "I... I don't know," he mumbled, lifting his hand to stroke along his lover's flushed cheek, admiring the sight silently. Jim felt uncertain and vulnerable after revealing the two biggest secrets of his life to Corey. If that didn't tell him how much he trusted the redhead then he didn't know what would. "I guess I should force myself to be stricter to you in public. And stop sneaking in touches? Something's in the works and I have a bad feeling from not knowing what. It's probably against our business and us if I don't know about it."

"I can't shrug the feeling that Jay will try to cross you and us through the business somehow. I keep seeing him following me. And I saw Shawn's men talking to Jonathan's a lot more lately," Corey added peeking out between the bars into the corridor, then climbed onto Jim's lap, facing him and hugging the biker to him fully. "Act as you need to with me outside. I will bark back a few times too, just to keep the others think we're not close. But here during the nights I am only with you. And love who you really are..."

Jim frowned from what Corey was saying. The information was concerning to say the least and matched his own observations, confirming that he wasn't seeing shadows where there were none.

His thoughts were interrupted by Corey climbing onto his lap and Jim's hands instinctively moved to hug him back and keep him close. "Sadly I saw the same things you'd noticed. I'll arrange it that I can talk with Jay alone. We don't have proof, but we don't need any either..." he chuckled dryly. After all they were all killers who didn't play by the books.

Stroking Corey's back lovingly, Jim sighed. "Okay. That should work. Building up some tension between us in public. That should keep most at bay. I might have to get physical with you for the back-talking. Nothing major though. Just twisting your arm or such shit," he shrugged. "But then again, I do that and some other crazy shit with you all the time anyway." Here he finally smiled and pressed a kiss to the shaved side of Corey's head then sighed heavily again. "Who I really am, huh..." Jim was afraid he himself didn't know anymore who that was.

***

A few days later Corey sat outside the yard on a bench. According to the plan he kept a bit more distance from Jim and tried to act more cold towards him. He was not sure how much everyone was buying it, though, but it was worth a try anyway...

The kitchen duty was more about him learning from Jim and one of the cooks about the dishes and he was let to the stove more often, which he enjoyed more than he thought he would.

While sitting and smoking he could see Officer Thomson watching him with suspicion in his piercing blue eyes. In the past days Jim and his men kinda investigated after the guard too. He was found clean and surprisingly loyal to the Root gang. But now Corey kept the bit more distance with everyone.

It was one of the afternoons outside times and the little man couldn't wait it to be over. Jim was talking to Jay privately and he wanted to get back into his cell and hear what was up.

Appearing irritated and grumpy wasn't hard for Jim after the days during which they had to act as if there was tension between him and Corey. True to his words, the tall man had to publicly put his cell mate in his place a few times. A twisted arm here, a back pushed against a wall there could do wonders. They certainly made most think twice about what was going on between the two. Jim just hoped he wouldn't put Corey in harms way any more than he unwittingly already did.

At least Mick proved to be loyal to them, because – aside from the subtle investigation about him – the big guard offered Jim – on his own way – that he'd gladly teach the little shit a lesson if Jim wanted it. He thanked Mick but refused, saying that he was going to deal with the problem and sort it out. The biker, of course, wasn't stupid. This wasn't only about Jim's well-being. From Mick's side it was about protecting a fairly well-paying business organization too. To which "love affairs" like Corey could mean harm. Now the trick was how to balance on the edge not to overdo this little act between them, because that might put some ideas into certain people's mind, maybe wanting to impress Jim by offing Corey. Which was the last thing the bearded man wanted...

But there was one thing Jim asked from Mick. And it was some alone time with Jay...

That morning after breakfast while the other inmates were escorted outside for the walk, Officer Mick arranged things so that he could pull Jay aside and before he knew, the door of an otherwise empty waiting room was closed behind the long-haired young man.

"What's this?" he asked Jim, looking around suspiciously as if expecting Jim's men to jump out of nowhere to rough him up.

"Oh I thought you wanted to spend some more time with me..." Jim said, unfolding his tattooed arms from in front of his broad chest and slowly walked closer to the confused Jay until the other man's back hit the wall and Jim placed a big hand next to his ex-cell mate's head.

The young man swallowed glimpsing at the arm way too close to his face. "I… I don't know what you've heard, Jim... What do you want from me?" Jay whispered looking up at the biker towering above his lithe frame.

All the thoughts running over his mind… He loved that man cornering him, did all his messed up and rather clumsy self could do and only wanted affection back. Even if it was kinda forced out… In his twisted mind it was all Jim's fault. How could he not love him like he did??? And even arranged to be taken away from that cell. All the mess Jay did was because he wanted Jim to react. To see that Jay was more important.

Then that red kid came... "They" were all in the past but the injustice was burning inside the young bearded guy like a bonfire. From all those feelings and thoughts he could only blurt out one line.

"I know what's going on… You didn't fool me… You wanted him and fell for him head over heels…" he hissed into Jim's face.

Jim grimaced pitifully down at the cornered boy, because that's all he saw in him. "You silly boy..." he lifted his other hand to stroke along the bearded face seemingly gently then his fingers slid down onto Jay's throat and squeezed, the fake gentle expression melting from Jim's face as if he took off a mask.

"Stop playing your games with me and my men. I know why you're doing this, Jay. Maybe I should've said it into your face before I had you removed from my cell, but then I say it now. I don't want you nor do I love you. Accept your defeat and move on. Leave me and those who belong to me alone or I swear to everything you hold dear that you'll regret it and it will hurt. A lot," he hissed back even more menacing, his darkened eyes dead serious. Yes, it was a clear death threat. He made no attempts to disguise it to anything else as his impressive figure was towering over Jay, whose face was starting to play in a nice shade of purple.

Only then did Jim let his throat go and waited for a moment or two until the boy could focus on something else than gasping for air and coughing. "Look at me!" Jim shouted at him on a demanding tone and waited until their eyes met. "Are we clear?!"

The slim small guy dropped onto his knees even as he tried to learn to breathe again as fast as he could. For a good minute he was balancing on filling his lungs and cells with oxygen again and tried not to throw up.

Once he gathered himself somehow, he stood and looked up at Jim, clearly pissed with the insane rage glowing in his dark eyes. He only muttered "Yes, we are crystal clear" and stormed out of the room while gritting his teeth.

As Jim watched the door close behind his ex-cell mate, he didn’t feel calmer at all. Maybe he overdid it, but he never knew what kind of approach would get through to this asshat. He knew why Jaw was sentenced and Jim was worried a bit, knowing that the guy was kinda unstable and unpredictable. He just really hoped that he scared him enough to make him back off.

“Fucking twisted fucker…” he mumbled just when Mick’s head popped into the room.

“Everything okay, Jim?” the officer frowned.

“Not sure,” the snorted reply came as he walked towards Mick, who fully opened the door. “I appreciate the opportunity though.”

“No problem. Let’s get you outside too. We don’t want to try our luck, do we?”

“Luck hasn’t been on my side for a fucking long time, man,” Jim shook his head and followed him.

Outside he quickly found the others around their usual spot, minus Craig and Sid, because they were off to do business. Corey was sitting on one of their benches while Alex and the others were kinda… “guarding” him too with the benches.

Sitting down next to his lover with a tense expression – only partly for the show – Jim lit a cigarette and not waiting for Corey’s question, he summed up what’d happened. At least he didn’t see the scum anywhere near them this time. But he wasn’t sure it was a good sign.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Another few days have passed and the two men in love and one cell tried to keep a close eye on everything and everyone. Especially Jay after the "talk" Jim had with him. Honestly they both expected some form of fast revenge for it all. But everything was quiet. An eerie and dangerous kind of quiet. The type that brings the thunderstorm and shit storm with itself.

Metaphorically speaking, if we think of it in visuals it's like a blanket. The thick silence pulls a blanket over its head ‘cause it knows that the crap will get ugly and it’ll lose so it wants to be covered under the blankie and it stays silent. Sure sign of the coming crap.

Okay Taylor you can't be THAT bored... Corey laughed on himself and shook his head walking along the corridors and almost steering the laundry collecting cart into two of Shawn's men. They jumped aside and said “hi”, but not even a little smile when Corey tried to joke it out and apologized for being clumsy.

Strange. That was all part of the blanket. People weren’t doing anything worth mentioning, really. And they basically avoided making them think they do.

Something was about to happen... But now dinner finally and he gets to see his mean biker man. The redhead giggled his way to the staircase. Yep. He seemed to be one of the few who still acted like himself.

He dropped down by the "Root table" when Sid just ended his whispered report on Jonathan's man acting very strange and quiet.

"It's a thick blanket. We better prepare," Corey murmured and laughed wholeheartedly at the gang members who looked at him funny.

Needless to say, the tall leader of said gang wasn't calm either. Since his little meeting with Jay there's been a nearly constant tension in him and his expression in public came off even more closed off and emotionless. But those who were close to Jim knew that he was thinking hard, trying to figure out what was coming their way.

The only time he could nearly completely let go was in the solitude of their cell in the dark when he was loving or simply holding Corey in his arms. Those were the times Jim dared to let himself feel happy. A very rare feeling in his life. But somehow the short red-haired shit could make him feel like that. He was under his skin, on his mind and in his heart as if he tattooed himself in there to stay. It was a nice thought even if Jim knew all too well that eventually all good things had to come to an end.

Sitting by their table while eating dinner, he barely looked up when Corey got there with his tray. He didn't sit next to Jim – although he probably would've preferred it just as much as the bearded man. But they were still trying to keep some distance between them when among the other inmates.

Jim lightly frowned from what he was hearing from Sid while he cut off a piece of the kinda okay chocolate cake they got for desert and put it in his mouth, slowly pulling the fork out of it, trying to make sense of Corey's comment. But then again, his attention wasn't fully at their table. He was keeping an eye on three of Jonathan's men who kept whispering about something, occasionally looking into their direction.

"He's right. I want everyone to keep their eyes open. Shivs and other weapons you might have should be with you from now on. Don't want to risk any of you," Jim finally murmured low.

Corey nodded eating in silence. All this mess and for what? Him? He couldn't shrug the feeling that he brought this all on the Roots, but again... Jay would probably be jealous of anyone else as well, and everyone knew he was a bit crazy and killed his ex and his new lover out of jealousy. There was a time when he heard the story and really got pissed. Like... what was Jim thinking to start with someone so unstable and with such a past… Then again…it was prison. You take what you get, really.

He just wanted Jim happy and safe. And it was all so sudden and crazy. He never even felt like going outside ever.

Sipping on his water lost in his thoughts about how this all built up in a couple of weeks. Everything happened so fast inside. A week felt like a month with so much happening.

He had some trouble from people outside the main gangs. They were literally coming into his face and trying him. So far just when he was not near the rest of the Root members, and he was grateful for the whatever fate he had. ‘Cause he knew how much Jim wanted to protect him too. And these small attacks were all planned to make Jim appreciate it that they try to clear Corey out and get into his place in one of the top gangs. For now…

Just as the small guy ended his line of thoughts, he was pushed hard from behind. "Accidentally," of course, and the guy said sorry, laughing and adding some shit comment about Corey being a lap dog...

"What the fuck you said, asshat?" the little man was on his feet and looked up at the much taller chubby and middle aged guy, ready for anything.

"You are like a size of a lapdog, asshole! Barking as much as a Chihuahua too. This group is for dogs, really. Root looks like some pedo walking you around, KID," the older guy hissed clenching his fists. His tone was dripping with utter disgust and for his last word Corey literally jumped at his throat, delivering a good knee kick into his most sensitive parts.

Quietly talking to Sid while he asked how they should act around John and Shawn's men, first Jim didn't notice what was going on but the second Corey raised his voice and jumped up, he tensed and straightened on the bench too, brows knitting together on his forehead.

Ah yeah, that big mouthed asshole, Terry had to take an extra bite from Corey if he couldn't otherwise, because he was Jim's. The biker was about to bark something at him to knock it off and fuck off, when he heard what he was saying. That's when the plastic fork snapped in two in Jim's hand. It wasn't really about the dog comments, he didn't really care about that. But the pedophile part hit home knowing Corey's past and well, as he'd mentioned to Corey before, he got that in the past too a few times for the type of men he preferred. It was stupid to let such bullshit comments get to him, especially in such a place, but still, he was only human too and had his sore spots.

And then Corey was on the guy, who got so surprised from the attack he clearly didn't expect that he lost his balance and landed on his back, Corey on top of him, landing a few nice punches. Frankly, the sight was very pleasing and... yeah, hot.

Terry got his shit together after the first shock and delivered a punch to Corey's temple from which the small man almost flew off of the bigger body, and of course Terry got his reward for it too with a few good kicks into his belly.

Jim was on his feet in the next moment too as the other inmates created a circle around the fighting inmates but not just to cheer them on, but to kinda shield them from the sight of the guards too. Glimpsing away, Jim saw that some of the guards started moving in their way in an attempt to restore order.

As much as Jim liked to watch Corey let out some steam while fighting with Terry, Jim didn't want him to end up in solitary confinement for the fight. That's why he pushed a few guys out of the way and just when Corey got a hit in the face that resulted in a split eyebrow, Jim reached around him from behind and lifted him off the kicking asshole.

"Easy, Corey. Let it go. Guards are coming. Don't make it worse," Jim murmured into his lover's ear fast as he pulled him a bit further away.

Corey practically was growling at Terry. His ear was ringing and his blood started dripping into his eye when the guards got there. Thankfully he collected himself a bit by then, mostly due to Jim and his closeness.

Officer Mick was one of the guards rushing down and after a quick nod to Jim he took over the lead. He was holding onto Corey's arm and led him away to the emergency room to check on his wound, all part of the protocol. Also he assured Jim that he would bring Corey back shortly and all was smoothed out.

There was nothing else Jim could do at this point, which he hated. He hated watching Corey being taken away, but thought that at least he stepped in before things could get out of hand and would make them keep his cell mate away for longer than the duration of his check up. Besides he knew Mick would keep his word, so he let the other guards take them and everyone else back to their cells for the night. Thank fuck they were at least over the shower.

So after grunting a threat to Terry while he was escorted away too, he said goodbye to his men and was a bit glad that for that day he could stop being on alert all the time when not in their cell or in the kitchen, which was his territory.

  
***

Back in his cell he was sitting on the bunk with his back against the wall, rubbing a hand over his face and lost in thoughts while waiting for Corey. That scene at the cafeteria was replaying in his head, of course, but he was more concerned about how they should arm themselves from then on without being spotted. Of course he had two weapons hidden away. A sharpened toothbrush and a knife tip that broke off in the kitchen and he saved and added a self-made handle for such situations. He was thinking about giving the latter to Corey, when said man appeared by the bars and once it closed behind him, Mick bellowed that it was lights out in five. Not that Jim would care too much about it when his eyes were glued to his lover's face as he was standing there staring right back at him.

"Sorry for the scene," Corey said low, the last thing he wanted to do is bring more attention and harm to Jim. Walking closer he sat onto the edge of the bed, then sliding up next to him Corey stroked his chest leaning in for a kiss.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jim snorted. It was easy to see why Corey would say something like that. And it nearly made Jim chuckle. Instead he slid his tattooed arm around Corey's waist and pulled him closer, but before their lips could meet, he tipped his lover's face a bit up and to the side towards the light. That way he could take a better look at the damage. Which wasn't that much, just the split eyebrow which was now being held together by two stretch band aids.

Once Jim made 100% sure Corey was gonna live, his eyes met the blue ones again. "You were so hot... Thank you, baby," he added much softer and leaned in for a proper kiss. "How's the temple? No concussion? What did the doc say?" he fired off his questions, his left hand reaching out to slowly unzip Corey's jumpsuit at the front, the other caressing the small of his back.

"Head is okay. Not dizzy or anything. Doc said that I'll be okay," Corey smiled moving closer to Jim's body. "Want to cause the concussion yourself, daddy?" he added on his dirty tone he knew Jim would go crazy for.

Not surprisingly Jim growled low from that voice but he still tried to hold himself back despite the bulge under his orange sleeping pants. He's been half-hard since the cafeteria. Seeing Corey defend them so vehemently was... arousing to him.

"Maybeee..." he kinda sing-songed as his left reached under the jumpsuit to let his fingers rub against the smaller man's chest then nipple, but otherwise stayed put, waiting for the lights to go out. He so hated these last minutes before that... "But I'm glad you're okay, my boy..." he added on a playful yet sultry voice.

"‘Maybe’ sounds so intriguing, daddy…" Corey replied playfully too. Leaning in for another kiss with a half-smile on his pink lips, pressing his body to Jim's side, and waiting for the lights to go off too, like a predator waiting for the right time to pounce on its prey.

"Oh I bet it does," he said brushing his lips (and with that his beard too) against Corey's mouth and chin, his hazel eyes darkening with lust and then he pinched and twisted his lover's nipple, the other hand cupping and squeezing the firm butt.

Corey hissed low, closing his eyes for a second to fully enjoy the little pain his daddy generously gave him. The feel of that beard and mustache covered upper lip against his skin drove him crazy with lust every fucking time…

Smirking to himself, Jim rubbed away the small pain, feeling the nipple harden under his long fingers' attention. He loved how fully Corey could give himself to pleasure-pain.

Just when that thought crossed his mind, the lights fucking finally went out and Jim moved faster than one thought he would. The next moment he was chewing and sucking on Corey's plump lips, his hand dragging down clothes from the beloved small body.

Blood was drumming in his ears as his heartbeats accelerated. Fucking finally he was tasting Corey again. There were days when it was so hard to wait for the night. That day wasn't an exception either as they were practically eating each other's faces in that all teeth and tongue kiss.  
  
"Take your fucking clothes off!" he grunted, pushing the small man off his lap and full erection so he could take off his wife-beater too and push his pants and boxers down enough to free his long cock. Spitting in his palm he grabbed and jerked it slowly while waiting for Corey. "C'mon, it ain't gonna suck itself..."

"Sorry daddy... I'm gonna take care of it…" the breathless reply came from Corey, his voice lower and clearly aroused as hell. Working fast in the small space he soon was kneeling there all naked, the lights sweeping through the corridors making his pale white skin glow in the half-dark. Carrying his eyes over the long body before him first, he admired it then dived down to the inviting dick, sucking the tip between his lips before swallowing the length into his mouth.

"That's my good boy," Jim praised him both with his words and a hand caressing the longer slicked back hair on top of Corey's head. Jim even let his fingers play with the curly ends as he suppressed a long moan when Corey swallowed his aching shaft into that fucking skilled hot mouth. Damn, he could never get enough of being sucked by the small man...

He let him work on the hard meat for a good minute or two then pulled him off the glistening dick by his hair. "Come here," Jim asked, pulling Corey to his lips as he was sitting there with his back against the cool wall. He helped the smaller man straddle him again, but didn't let the fine parts to touch his groin yet. Instead he pushed three of his fingers into Corey's mouth, watching them move in and out mesmerized as they were sucked just as good as his dick was previously. Then they slid down to trace the redhead's crack and rub against his tight opening. Needless to say, Jim attacked the slightly swollen lips just when his long middle finger started pushing into that tight little ass.

Damn, Corey felt like he could kiss Jim for eternity. Everything was so perfect in him. The mustache over his lip, the beard under his bottom one, the skilled tongue playing with his and the long finger moving inside him, teasing him more with every move... He was moaning low already out of his mind when Jim added more fingers to drive him crazy.

"Yeah..." that's all Jim moaned low into Corey's mouth as they came up for some air then dived right back under, the long fingers moving in and out, stretching and pressing down at the right places. By then Jim knew Corey's body better than he himself. He knew exactly how and where to touch him to turn him into a panting and moaning mess. Breaking the kiss he slid his mouth onto the thick neck, gently sucking on the warm skin there, inhaling that unique scent.

Then he slowly slid his fingers out. "Turn around on my lap, facing away. I wanna watch your greedy ass swallow my dick, boy..." he panted, lightly, slapping the naked ass to make him move. "Sit on daddy's cock... Slowly."

"Yes, daddy…" Corey panted weakly. He was a mess already as he turned around and lowered his body onto the rock-hard meat, chewing on his lip from the wonderful feeling as it entered and stretched him more and more deeply as moaning he was sliding lower on his daddy.

Jim couldn't stop himself from grabbing and slightly pulling apart the firm ass cheeks to see it better in the half-light how he was disappearing in the other man inch by inch. The drag was nearly too much but he loved every damn minute of it...

"So fucking tight and hot..." he rubbed and squeezed said cheeks until Corey bottomed out. Then as he stilled to feel that hard length in him and let his ass adjust to the stretch, he kept caressing the pale and warm torso.

Finally he took the smaller hands in his and after lightly squeezing them, he led them to the iron bed frame above Corey's head to hold onto it. "Now fuck yourself on daddy's dick. I know you want it badly..."

“Yes, daddy… I want just that…” Corey breathed grabbing onto the bars right above his head. His back and shoulder muscles were flexing as he started to rock his body back and forth first on top of Jim’s, then pulling on the bars stronger he lifted himself half-way off that beloved throbbing shaft just to drop back down on it, muffling his moans and cries as much as he could as he started to work up a fast and rough pace.

His mind started to go blank fast from all the feelings. He could hear his daddy’s praising whispered words and it drove him even madder to put on a good show for daddy and chase that burning itch inside him that was building up fast, making his skin crawl and sweat.

Jim was staring at the mesmerizing creature moving on him as if his life depended on it, completely blowing his mind too. That tight and hot body around his aching dick was heaven and hell wrapped into one addictive and nice little package that was his lover himself.

He let Corey keep moving on him as Jim sat straighter up and slid his long arms around his lover, kissing along the jumping muscles. His big hands rubbed along every inch of skin he could reach, torturing the erect nipples for a while. Twisting and pinching and pulling on them until he had to press a palm onto Corey's mouth to muffle his loud moans.

Corey came to the conclusion that his daddy was just plain evil… All the sweet pain he gave him, the kisses and small teasing bites over his back and shoulders... Of course he couldn't keep his voice down! He often wished in these situations that they could be outside. Together. In a cheap motel room. In bright daylight and stay in bed making love all day. Feeding his eyes on Jim not hiding in the dark, not holding back anything… These where the only times he wished himself out, but only with Jim with him. The thought didn't even feel strange anymore. He loved his biker daddy. The long arms around him, the one time soft and loving then rough and demanding kisses. His body was already trembling as his hips rocked harder and circled its way down the leaking hot meat as he got lost more and more in the feelings of love and being wanted.

"God, you're so amazing, Corey..." Jim "fell out" of his role for a moment as his feelings overwhelmed him in a hot wave of desire and love and urging to give them what they really longed for. Then he bit his lover harder by the crook of his neck and his free hand slid down from digging into Corey's hips (leaving dark bruises for later) to the bobbing wet cock between the wide open legs.

Taking a good strong hold of it Jim started jerking the other man, who kept practically impaling himself on his dick, which was so ready to explode in that tight heat. He loved this moment the most: them on the brink of losing it. The only better moment was when they were both coming. He loved that because then he could get so close to Corey like with no one else before.  
  
Licking along the harsh bite mark – considered as a claim by some – that would surely bruise too, Jim twisted his palm on the leaking cock while the thumb of the hand that kept Corey relatively quiet rubbed the sweaty cheek lovingly.

"Milk daddy dry, my sweet boy..." he grunted hoarsely into the redhead's ear.

That bite almost made the small man blow his load, to be honest. Not to mention that big strong warm hand over his throbbing dick… The one pulsing deep inside his body was hitting his pleasure spots more and more rapidly as he was riding his daddy harder, squeezing his inner muscles around the long meat every time he dropped himself low on it. They didn't need much to explode as he leaned back against Jim's chest, whining his agony into the hand on his mouth, focusing hard to do as he was told. Luckily that skilled hand pulled on him stronger, and his body gave in finally, shooting his load as his coming body contracted hard around the leaking cock, milking it dry just like daddy wanted to.

Of course, Jim was cursing under his breath – and right into Corey's ear – as his cock was squeezed hard with each rough downward thrust of his lover, making his balls draw up and the pressure build nearly unbearable at the base of his spine.

Jim's fingers tightened on Corey's face when he leaned back and that wonderful ass started pulsing around him, pulling him deeper and that was just too much for the biker too, his seed shot deep into his lover, bathing his walls with it. He was moaning low into Corey's neck to muffle his own sounds. He also made sure to squeeze out the last drop from Corey's cock, smearing the sticky fluids down on it while they were riding out their mind-blowing orgasm. Fuck, he loved this man already so much! He never enjoyed sex this much with anyone else.  
  
"You're perfect..." he whispered into Corey's damp neck then kissed into it as he held him against his chest and Jim leaned back against the wall, pulling the smaller man with him so that he could rest on top of him.

Corey felt that he will never stop shaking from the heavy rushes of pleasure bolting over his body and brain again and again, his senses super sensitive and Jim kept whispering something or caressing him or kissing his nape and the turmoil seemed to never end as he also couldn't hold his voice back while resting against the bigger body.

But of course, they calmed down after a while and Corey turned his head to plant a kiss to the bearded face of his love, nuzzling a little to Jim.

They have to get ready for what comes. And Corey had a very bad feeling about what may come with the rising sun. He wanted to cherish the moment with Jim. Just as they were… Blissed out and feeling loved and wanted, not caring about anything else… Someone can only wish, huh.....?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day the tension stayed – if not intensified, but Jim didn't have time to mull too much on that, because he had to handle things in the kitchen. He also handled most of his business from there that day, his men stopping by when they could, but otherwise they were mostly spread out taking or delivering orders. Business as usual.

After supervising Zane, who was in charge of the stove that evening instead of Corey, who was on laundry duty still, Jim allowed himself to daydream a bit about their previous night and how good it felt holding the small redhead to him afterwards. He could also clearly see the cute little blush on Corey's face as they kissed once more before they went off to their duties for the day. Damn, Jim wanted more of those kisses. And yes, he knew he was a bit corny at times, but who the fuck cares? He was in love, for god's sake. Head over heels. No denying that.

Still, of course some shit had to hit the fan and ruin his nice reverie. It was a folded message slid to him. Discreetly reading it, he sighed. Right, back to business. At least the meeting that was going to happen in an hour or so behind the kitchen on a service corridor was going to hopefully clear a misunderstanding. You see, there was some problem around a few orders Craig was supposed to finish up. Jonathan's men insisted that they were a few hundreds short and claimed that it was Craig's fault. This was dangerous waters so Jim had decided to deal with it himself. He knew Jonathan and also how to influence him a bit to keep the peace and the business on good terms. Plus it was his home turf, so all was going to be okay.

That's why when it was time, he discreetly told Mick he was going to step out for a moment onto that corridor to smooth out something business-related. He got the green light and while feeling confident that he was going to be able to solve this, he turned on the corner and smiled a bit under his beard as he spotted Jonathan standing among his men. Jim walked over and offered his hand, but before he could fully extend it, he suddenly found himself pushed against the wall by two of John's brutes. And a third didn't hesitate to land a few punches into his stomach, which obviously took his breath away.

"What the... John! What's the meaning of this?!" he coughed, the iron-grips on his shoulders rendering him just as motionless as the moment he saw Jay stepping out from behind a guy twice his size. "You have to be fucking kidding me... You?!" he spat.

 *

Meanwhile in the laundry rooms, parallel to what was happening in the kitchen, Corey was making business with Jonathan's men. After days of being so distant and strange towards him they now actually were over-friendly…

They were in a hurry to pack everything up and ready for the truck to take it away. And after finishing much earlier than they should, the cat got finally out of the bag.

Jonathan's men were about to break out and escape. Even offering it to Corey that they take him too and free him from that "abusing slave-keeper".

 *

"Yes, me," Jay said with a shit-eating grin. "What did you expect? That the 'nice' necklace you gave me would be accepted without a gift of my own?" Jay pulled the hem of his jumpsuit down to show the healing bruises that were unmistakably hand-shaped.

Jim only had to laugh bitterly. "John, what kind of shit did this little asshole feed you? You know that he's just bitter because I didn't want or love him, right?"

"He made a few good points and I and my men could see enough to give him the benefit of the doubt," the long-haired man walked a bit closer, but kept his distance.

"What are you talking about?" Jim frowned, the smile fading from his face to give place to confusion. "I thought business is going well."

"Me too. That's why learning that you were training your pet to undermine us and take over my part of the business was quite shocking to me, my _friend_..." Jonathan sighed a bit dramatically and shook his head. "Jim, Jim, Jim... I never thought that I'd live the day to see a nice little ass twist you up so fucking much. Dude... has no one ever told you that business and pleasure shouldn't mix?"

"Wait, John... You're wrong! I had no such intentions. I swear!" Jim tried, but his business partner was already turning away.

"Craig stealing from us for you was the last proof we needed to have. Our business relationship is over. Too bad, because it was good while it lasted and we are talking about years here..."

"John..."  
  
"And who'd believe a murderer's word who had killed for power before?" John looked over his shoulder once more. Yeah... Jim forgot about that twisted rumor about him. It said that he'd killed those four as the first step of becoming the biker gang's next president – after offing the current one, but he got caught before that could happen. Jim never denied or affirmed it, but it seemed many believed it inside. Which – until now – served him well, but obviously it backfired now. And he wasn't going to tell them the truth. Only Corey will ever know about that in this prison.

Jonathan took his silence as agreement and he snorted. "Jay, he's yours," he said then looked at Jim one last time. "Oh and Jim," he said already moving away with the rest of his men, minus the two who were holding him down. "I'd look over my shoulder from now on. The Clown isn't impressed either."

 *

And all of a sudden Corey was held against the wall and a short knife was pressed to his neck. It seemed he had no other choice than to escape with the others. Keeping silent on the outside but his mind was running a mile a minute to try to figure out what was really happening and why.

The three guys insisted that it's their "upper order" that they must "help" Corey. So translating that would mean Jonathan personally wanted him removed from around and from Jim's side. But why? Maybe they overacted the tension between them, and the others were thinking he was going to bring something bad for the business? He can't leave... He can't just go without Jim. What the fuck...

But before he could protest more he got hit at the back of his head and the world went black and silent.

 *

"He really isn't..." That was Jay with his smug grin as he walked closer and the guys' grip on Jim's shoulder tightened as the tall man tried to break free and kill the little shit-stirring fucker on spot. He already had a life sentence. One more piece of shit on his ledger wouldn't be such a big deal! Yes, he saw red now as the first shock was wearing off.

He couldn't believe that the asshole could go to these lengths to revenge shit. Jim really should've killed the fucker when he had the chance. He didn't know how he was gonna clean up all this mess.

"Oh and don't worry, your little 'love' is being taken care of too. After all we have to weed out the competition..." Jay chuckled as he reached into the pocket of Jim's jumpsuit and pulled out the shiv with the broken knife tip from there. "Look what we got here. It'll do..."

"Leave Corey out of this, you little shit or I swear..."

"Nuh-huh!" Jay held the weapon up to silence Jim, obviously enjoying having the upper hand for a change. "Two things. One, of course Corey has to be dealt with. After all, everything happens because of him. Two, you can't do anything, Jimmy. By the time you'll be able to, he's gonna be gone. I promise," he chuckled and without any warning punched Jim in the face and his stomach too, making him taste bile.

Then as Jim was trying to catch his breath – which with a broken nose and blood pouring from it was quite hard – a sharp pain pierced through his mind, coming from the right side of his stomach. As he looked down, he saw the shiv buried in him and he cried out when Jay twisted it. "No one can fuck me over, Root..." Jay hissed then pulled the blade out. "Sweet dreams, my prince," he chuckled and looked up at the other males. "Beat him up some then let's get the hell out of here..."

And that's just what happened, leaving a bleeding and bruised biker behind, who only had Corey on his mind even now. If he could just get up and tell someone...

*

The next time Corey came around he found himself tied up in the back of the laundry truck. Mouth stuffed even. As he wiggled on top of the soft bags, like in quicksand, he was getting frustrated as fuck growling and cursing as he could. From the van's back door he saw a sign... They entered Wisconsin… Fuck... The irony of it all… He got kidnapped from prison. And already left Chicago… Jim… They probably did something to Jim too. But why??

The feeling of helplessness crept up on him strongly. They probably already killed his daddy… Fuck.

*

"Oh shit!" Alex cursed once he spotted Jim slumped against the wall like a ragdoll, his orange jumpsuit stained with blood at the front. He ran to him and saw that it was bloody by his side too where Jim's hand was pressing down on the wound, breathing raggedly through his mouth. “Hang in there, buddy. Gonna bring help.”

"Corey... Corey, they got to him too," he managed to cough then groaned from the pain in his side.  
  
"I'll look into it. Just don't move!" he promised and ran down the corridor to get Mick and the other guard.

Jim barely heard all the people around him, although he knew he was checked out by the prison doc and his nurse then he was put on a stretcher and carried to the hospital ward. Still when he was given some strong meds for the pain, all he could mutter was Corey's name. Then all went black.

*

The van stopped a few hours later. Corey figured they went west in Wisconsin, kinda around Chicago for whatever reason. But the doors just flew open and all that insane amount of sunshine blinded the small man, who got dragged out.

Once he could see again, he saw a run down motel's parking lot. The kind that you know from one glimpse that it's the meeting point of criminals.

"Stand up dude, you're free. Jonathan wanted you removed so thank him, man. He also gave you the money you got for today's business so… just go where you what," the taller guy said laughing as he and his partner started to change their prison clothes quickly. They even threw a pair of jeans and an old tee at Corey before starting to untie him.

He just changed in silence. There was no use. All hope was gone… What would it matter if he started a fight or anything??? He can't just "sneak back into prison"...

"What about Root?" He asked almost scared to hear it.

*

Jim swam back to consciousness a few hours later to the faint sounds of the alarm. What was going on? A riot? An escape? He had no idea and the drug-induced light floating was too good to care for long so he soon drifted back into sleep on one of the hospital wing's beds, the smell of disinfectants strong in his nose.

By the time he woke up next, he had no idea how much time had passed. As it turned out, according to the doc, two days. The dude was still checking him up and that made Jim focus on his body too. He was breathing heavily through his dry mouth since his nose was bandaged and it felt double its usual size.

Dr. Jackson told him that it was broken. Not that bad, but still broken. He also had two bruised ribs and several bruises from the kicks and punches. He got lucky with the stab, because the tip of the knife didn't hit anything important thanks to his belly. Jim nearly laughed out hysterically from the thought that Corey would probably appreciate the fact that his "daddy belly" had saved his life. Corey...

From there he didn't pay attention to what the doc was saying under Mick's observing blue eyes. He was standing by the door with a grim expression. Jim wondered why he was there in the first place, since he was handcuffed to the bed and weak as a fly. But then again maybe he had questions or information about what the hell had happened.

 *

Back at the parking lot the two tall and lean guys looked at each other, deciding about something without words.

"Root is out, kid. Forget it. Davis told us to kill you also. He got informed about the plans of you two trying to take over the other top gangs. I'll tell you what. We won't kill you but you gonna go that way and never go near Chicago as long as you exist. Got it? We go back and help with the business from outside. All the Root gang will be taken care of. Don't worry about it. Enjoy your freedom, kid."

 *

Fucking finally the doc left, leaving Jim and the officer in the room.

"Glad to see you alive, Jim. Seeing you like that on that corridor I thought you aren't gonna make it," Mick said with his thumbs hooked in his thick leather-belt as he walked closer to the bed.

"Whatever. I was stupid to let my guard down."

"Who was it?"

"You know well, Mick. That little shit fucked up everything for us. I should've killed him a long time ago. Business is over."

"What do you mean? Can't you fix it?" Mick frowned with a displeased expression on his gloomy face. The usual smirk nowhere to be found.

"Not likely. I'm as good as dead once they put me back into my cell."

"That fucking asshole..."

"Yeah..." Jim looked aside, trying to ignore the pain in his side. "How's Corey and my other boys?" he finally asked what he wanted to ask the second he saw Mick.

Whose eyes widened for a second, making Jim frown, noticing it. "Haven't you heard?"

"What?" the tall man tensed up, expecting the worst. After all Jay promised that they would take care of Corey. Maybe he was true to his words and was already dead? Even the thought made Jim's heart sink.

"There was a prison break. Three inmates broke out and vanished. There's a chase after them but no solid leads as of yet. One was Corey. The other Wilson and Rodrigez, two of Jonathan's small fishes. "He's gone, man. He left you behind."

 *

_Enjoy your freedom, kid_... What a joke... Corey was on the road for two days already and still felt like an alien dropped out of the sky. He just picked the road to west and started walking. Got a ride from some dude towards Iowa before but no luck that day. He wasn't even sure where he was going. That made him cry then. Really… In the car sitting next to a perfect stranger Corey Taylor broke down and cried from the memory of Jim cuddling him and talking about that diner at the border of Iowa with the best ever burgers...

Now on the side of the road he got lost in his thoughts since he had nothing better to do as the dark clouds were growing thicker above him. If he gets lucky maybe he freezes to death or something... Or get a ride from a psycho serial killer. But he never had luck.

He was thinking back on what the two of his kidnappers were talking about on the road. They mentioned why Jonathan didn't break free with them. Corey knew. Davis was one of the top dogs there. He was feared and respected and considering the circumstances lived like a king on top of his self-built kingdom. Outside he would be another nobody criminal. And now he got even bigger power taking over Jim's gang and business. It was all just so fucked up... What the fuck he should do now???

 *

Mick's words felt like more stabs. The pain was just as sharp as the one that shot up from his side as he tried to move. Muffling a moan he turned his gaze towards the white ceiling, watching a thick strand of spider web dancing in the draft. Jim's poker face was put firmly on his face, making it appear emotionless.

"I see," he said after some calming deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, man. I know you got close to him..." Mick murmured, but Jim cut him off on the same neutral voice.

"And the others?"

"They're fine for now. There were no walks since the outbreak. They are still investigating, trying to figure out how it could happen. I'll keep an eye on them. But if what you say is true, they are likely to be in danger too."

"I know... Tell them... that they can join the remaining two gangs if they get the chance. I don't want them to die because of me," Jim said. He wasn't sure he'd be able to continue living his life with that happening to him again. Cristina's death was more than enough.

"You sure?" Mick frowned and looked kinda surprised, but Jim didn't see it nor did he care.

"Yes. The Root gang is done. Now I'd like to rest, if you don't mind."

"Alright. I'll try to find out more and come back when I can. And Jim... I am sorry about the kid," and with that Mick left.

As the door clicked shut behind him, Jim turned his face towards the bright light coming through the barred windows and a dry sob escaped him, making his bruised ribs and his stitched up side burn up, but he didn't care. Corey had left him much, much sooner than he expected. He was alone again. It was just Jim, the cutting pain and the rising panic. His two old and fucking hated friends.

*

The rain just didn't want to stop outside on the road. Corey felt the cold creeping into his bones as the night started to fall on him.

He had it all… All he ever wanted… The nights in the warmth of Jim's arms around him. The loving kisses, the feel of his gorgeous beard brushing against his skin, Jim's scent filling his senses. The way he was so patient and taught Corey all the tricks about how work was done in the kitchen. How to cook the dishes. Even if it was inside a prison filled with killers and strict rules he never felt happier than in the months he’d spent with Jim.

How could it all be real??? How did all this happen??? First he got sentenced for thirty fucking years and now became free and lost everything he’d cherished. He had nothing. In every meaning of the word. But what hurt the most was that he’d lost Jim.

Of course… the biker was sentenced to death behind the bars. But that could have been so long from... from this… And so much different... Damn it Corey was planning already to do something when his years were going to be near over so he could stay behind bars with his love...

He looked at one of the road signs and at the sky. He couldn't stop sobbing low for hours, the rain kept falling and the great skies refused to help him know about what time it could be. He might as well sit on the edge of the road and wait till he dies. What's the use anyway?

Deep down he knew he’d caused this all. Jim got into trouble and killed ‘cause of his appearance. Maybe if he resisted Jim and fought him or something... Act like he didn't desire the tall man… Maybe he would have been removed too or something and Jim wouldn’t fall for him to get into all of this. He just ruins everything and everybody… Like always...

 *

As the silent tears dried up somewhat – for now – Jim was just lying there in silence, staring into nothing. His brain was still a bit slow from the strong painkillers as he tried to regain control over his breathing – which was really panting through his dry mouth since he couldn't really breathe through his nose just yet. Crying didn't help. He was lucky he didn't choke on the bloody and watery snot. But then again maybe it would've been better that way.

Corey was gone for good. His group was just as good as dead since the two other were ganging up on the Roots. He was going down sooner or later too. Rather sooner than later. He knew he was either going to be made the new underdog or die. Neither was too appealing, but at the moment death was probably the better option. Or he might go on a killing spree and get locked up in the restricted block. Yeah, he could've fought for the gang, for his boys, but frankly he'd lost his will after Corey's betrayal.

Jim thought that they were deeply in love. Or at least he was... is. Apparently he was wrong thinking that the little shit was too. Because he took the first opportunity to leave him. Without a fucking word. He surely was just killing some time until he waited to break out with Jonathan's men. Maybe Corey was John's man from the start. If he truly was a spy then he was a fucking good one at it and just as good of an actor. Because someone faking even a part of how Corey acted and talked with Jim required a LOT of talent. As his dark thoughts were dragging Jim lower and lower with them, he was starting to guess how much was true from what Corey felt and told him about his past. Was it all a big fucking lie to break him? Because if it was then he'd succeeded.

*

"Hey man! Need a lift? I'm going to Iowa…" some middle aged woman called at Corey at the road side. Probably the beaten up rain-soaked stray dog look caught her eyes.

Looking up Corey just nodded. That was an unconscious impulse, out of his inner will to survive, ‘cause inside his mind he wanted it all… Stay there miserable and die slowly from the cold and fever that started shaking his body.

The nice lady even fished some blankets out and helped the man sit on the passenger’s seat. Only then did Corey find his voice. "Thank you."

"Oh it's okay. I and my old man were traveling a lot to festivals and fairs back in the day. I know how good a lift can come," she smiled at the clearly broken man.

"Yeah… Festivals are great," he nodded still with a bitter lump in his throat from all the crying and emotions over mourning the man he loved… Still loves like no one he ever did. "My... lover died…" he whispered low as new tears rolled down from his eyes, finding solace in a stranger’s company while heading to the place Jim would have wanted to go one last time. Corey knew by then, he had to go there…

***

In a few days Mick came back with some news. None were good. But Jim just... didn't find the will to care. Staying awake and letting his tired thoughts rattle around in his otherwise so damn silent mind was a big enough effort to him. He felt so... cold. As if someone sucked the last warmth out of him. Like a fucking dementor. He couldn't help but think how different he felt when holding that small body to his in his bed, sharing soft kisses or talking quietly. He felt so nice warm then. Now all that was gone for good.

This is why he was always hesitant to let people close to him. He always lost them in some way. Death, betrayal, misunderstandings, hate, whatever... At the end he was left on his own with a broken heart and nothing else. What he feared came true: he'd lost everything once again. And while lying there, he'd finally accepted his fate. Whatever may come, he's gonna go with it and take it like a man. If it's death, then let it be.

"Jim..." Mick started, walking to the bed and pulling a plastic chair to its side to sit down with a grave face. "Things aren't looking good. Neither for you, nor on my end."

"What happened?" Jim asked, not really caring, but his mask was firmly on so no one could tell. Not even Officer Mick.

"Sid died," he cut right to the chase to get over with the worst news.

Well, that kinda grabbed Jim's attention. He carefully sat more upright, the handcuff clinking against the metal frame of the bed. "How?" he asked just that, eyes darkening.

"He refused to give up on the Root gang and join Jonathan's or Shawn's. He was very vocal about his opinion regarding their backstabbing and well... someone took care of him to avoid more problems with him in the future, I guess..." Mick sighed concerned while rubbing his black beard.

"That poor kid. He deserved better..." Jim closed his tired eyes for a long moment, saying his silent goodbyes to that crazy one. And putting one more on the list of why he had to hate himself. It happened again then. Sid died because of him too. "Fuck!" he cursed and hit the bed, making the handcuff dig into his skin, but he didn't give a shit.

"Yeah. He was funny. Weird but a good kid compared to some of the inmates here. I'm sorry, man," Mick said then chuckled a bit. "At least he went out with a 'Fuck you all' attitude and took his attacker with him."

That twisted the edge of Jim's mouth upwards too. Yeah, that was Sid. Still losing him like that was painful for the broken man. "And Alex and Craig?"

"As you suggested, they joined the Clown. They start from the bottom, but at least they are more or less protected now."

"Good... That's good." Jim was glad they found their place just like the rest of his men. At least they would be okay. Hopefully. The bitter taste still stayed in his mouth, though.

"And there's something else..." Mick waited for Jim to look at him again. "Jay threatened me that he's gonna ask for an audition at my superiors if I keep helping you."

"It was to be expected," Jim sighed and turned his face towards the windows again. "I'm sorry, man. You don't have to any more. I don't want you too to go down because of me. It was enough. Whatever happens, happens," and with that Jim went silent.

*

After crying his heart out and even confessing that his lover was a man – it was all okay, Debby was very cool about such things and really felt with Corey as it seemed, her husband died in a robbery – Corey felt a bit better. Of course he skipped the details about prison and murders but gangs and the gang war he mentioned and how he was removed from the scene and left to 'live'. Probably the fact that the woman saw that Corey had money with him at the first road stop where he paid for their coffees and cakes and bought some clothes also made her sure he wasn’t gonna just want to rob her or something.

Yeah he had a good couple of thousands with him as two days of orders money was with him and the amount the outside delivery guys brought too. He was a bit happy about it that he could cut Jonathan shorter with not only the daily pays.

Along the trip many things came up, Debby was quite the chatter, really. But she was a smart woman too, running her own place of business and was actually a good company to talk with and get his mind occupied.

Otherwise he just got lost in his dark thoughts, daydreaming about Jim's giggle and long arms around him, the wild passion he pulled his prison jumpsuit off and made sweet love to him... Or rough… Or both… But his eyes welled up every time with his silent tears. It was all just unreal...

He will love Jim till his last breath. That was sure for him.

"You don't happen to be good at cooking, are you? Oh sorry, I'm just silly," Debby laughed. They kinda made friends by the time they crossed the border of Iowa.

"I was working at a kitchen. A... diner kinda place. Cooked for many," Corey replied still careful about his words, even more as he felt more comfortable in the company of Debby.

"That sounds interesting. You see, I have a diner and would need a good cook. You seem like a good guy, who got into a bad situation. But nothing is a coincidence… So… would you try to work in my kitchen? I think it was meant to be that I find you at the right time. You said you don't have anyone or anywhere to go… So…? What you say?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 Jim's wounds were healing well. He could even sit up now and move around in the room under the supervision of a guard. Breathing became easier too as the swelling went down from his nose although it was still playing in different shade of colors.

It's been two weeks since he got to the hospital ward. Two weeks since Corey had left him. They didn't hear much about the chase that was going on after the fugitives. But the little Mick could share, he did with Jim, who grew silent and cold.

"Hey man," Mick greeted him with a grim expression and Jim paused eating his breakfast. "We need to talk. It seems the bad news are just piling up, man."

"What is it this time?"

"I'm in deep shit. That fucker, Jay told some stuff to my superiors and they are going to start an internal investigation against me."

"Shit. I'm sorry. What are you gonna do?"

"I have an escape plan. You."

 *

 Two weeks have already passed as Corey started working in the small diner Debby owned. It was connected to a kind of a middle class motel. With a pool even. Not that Corey was much of a swimmer, though...

 He knew he was lucky for some reason ending up there and becoming the chef. He enjoyed cooking food at least. But he didn’t turn out to be the friendliest co-worker... Something died with him along with Jim… Besides… most of the staff looked at him as the new puppy of the owner lady just because the woman stated that this short heavily-tattooed guy was the new boss in the diner, who talked like a truck driver and had a short temper. After the first two days of letting himself be bossed around and looked down, he had it. Debby said he should be the boss in the kitchen and he wanted to do it right. Like how Jim did in the prison kitchen. He wanted to make Jim proud and also Debby too with his cooking and for giving him such a chance.

The customers loved the food. Jim taught him well. At least the special seasoning of the burger meat would live on…

 *

"What do you mean?" Jim frowned, looking at Mick.

"I know you still have your MC connections. I have to get some help to disappear outside. You can give me that. In return I can get you out of here. I wouldn't tag along. Once I got far enough from here, I'd take off."

Jim raised a brow surprised. "And why do you think I'd want to help you. I don't really care about my life anymore."

"Oh come on, man... After everything I did for you?"

 *

 The days dragged along and all Corey could think about was Jim. How Jim would do this, how Jim would do that. He buried himself into work and beside the gardener and Debby he let no one close to him to see behind his shield of coldness and acting like an always grumpy, tense, no fun asshole who could use sarcasm very well and his only amusement was to mock and add comments on the others.

 He got a kinda okay-ish electric guitar and in the lonely cold nights of his motel apartment he started to write.

 *

Okay, Mick had a good point. He did help Jim a lot during the years and he wasn’t an asshole to blackmail him for his help so Jim guessed he could do this for him. Besides outside would probably be a bit better. There he would be able to think of something else than Corey. Here in the prison everything reminded him of that small redhead. At times it made him pissed, other times sad.

Not to mention the latest news Mick’d brought to Jim. Once he’s be moved back to the block, he’d get cellmate number 9. One of John’s buff men. That’d mean certain death for Jim. Not that he cared that much, but now that another opportunity had presented itself with the officer’s help… He had nothing left here to stay for and even if he gets hunted down, that’s still a better way to go than to get stabbed or choked in a small prison cell.

So once Mick smuggled in a burner phone for Jim, he managed to contact his old MC, calling one of the burners which’s number he knew by heart. They had a few such numbers for emergencies.

While Mick was watching Jim walk to the barred window with the device by his ear, the tall man waited for someone to pick up. When they did, a small wave of nostalgia washed over him hearing a familiar voice wanting to know who it was.

“Hi, Chris… It’s me, Jim. Root. I need your help, man…”

And with that the escape plan started to form. Getting them out was Mick’s task. Jim on the other hand got reassured by his friend, Chris that for what Jim’d done for the MC, they’d handle the rest. They set a date and a meeting point at a safe house, not far from the prison. All they had to do was to get there without being followed and they’d get them vehicles and fake papers.

 *

 Actually staying up all night to drink and wreck his fingers on the guitar while drowning in his mourning, then working from dawn till the night was not such a good idea. But Corey couldn't manage any other way. Not yet. And he doubted he could ever get rid of all the feelings of guilt and regret over being the possible cause of Jim Root's death.

At least it helped him to stay in his role of an asshole with everyone.

 *

 The waiting was the worst. Although Jim kinda felt dead inside since Corey’d left him, as the day of him being taken back to the cell was coming nearer, he was getting a bit nervous too. Now that his mind was occupied with the escape plan, he didn’t really wish to get back to his new cell mate. Chris, who used to be the third in line – now the vice president of the MC since Jim was sentenced – promised Jim that he’d get back to him in a couple of days once everything was in order.

Meanwhile Mick had started preparing things on his end. He faked a medical paper that said that Jim needed an MR scan outside in a public hospital. Of course the officer would drive him and after knocking the other guard out, they would take off.

But now they had to wait…

Just when Jim was starting to doubt that Chris would get back to him as promised, the phone signaled a text message the day before the date, saying that everything was set.

“You ready, Root? No funny business or I’m gonna have to shoot you,” the other guard who was gonna escort him said while putting on his leg and handcuffs.

Jim didn’t say anything just glared at the guy who then shrugged and probably thought that the quicker they were done with this, the better.

“I’m gonna take over from here. Get in the car, Gus,” Officer Thomson said once they got to the transporter car and the back doors got opened. The other guard nodded then after Jim sat on the bench at the back of the vehicle and his chains were secured to the floor, Mick sighed.

“Look, man… I didn’t want to tell you this right now when we…” he cut himself off with a heavy sigh. Jim had seen it on him that something more was going on than the nervousness of the escape.

“What?” Jim’s empty hazel eyes examined the tense face.

“I just heard the news that they’d caught Rodrigez… Wilson was shot during the chase. But Rodrigez shouted at the police that they’d kidnapped and… killed Corey. Then the asshole blew off his own head, not wanting to get behind bars again…” Mick said and swallowed hard. “I’m sorry… I just thought that you might want to know that they are officially dead now. Maybe on the outside it might bring some closure for you,” Mick tried to give the frozen Jim a reassuring smile and a pat on his shoulder then the heavy doors banged shut and he got locked up in the half-light with his devastating pain.

Corey didn’t leave him. He simply had no choice. And then he was murdered by those assholes. Corey did love Jim after all…

 *

 For Corey the free days were the worst. He made friends – kinda – with the gardener guy, Paul to get by somehow. You see, Paul was a silent guy, kind of a loner and liked to drink at bars and play darts and talk about music a lot. He played guitar too, and he was the only one Corey had shown his songs. It was good. Some friendship-like connection where he could be more or less himself and enjoyed someone's company but otherwise no strings attached and they were okay to not talk for days due to work or just due to the closed up nature. Corey knew he would have to get himself together and let go of all the feelings and guilt and start healing if he wanted to stay around... But he was not ready for that yet...

 *

They didn’t follow the set route for long and soon the other guard was knocked out and the door of the van opened. Mick did a quick work on opening the cuffs and a red and puffy-eyed Jim unzipped the orange jumpsuit to reveal the simple street clothes underneath that Mick had smuggled in for him to the hospital wing. A pair of black jeans, a dark green T-shirt and he tossed a black hoodie at Jim too, who quickly zipped it up. Then they hid the car among some bushes, tying up the unconscious guard.

Sliding into the slightly beaten up car Mick had prepared for them, Jim sunk into an even deeper silence, trying his hardest to keep it together. He was wrong to doubt Corey’s feelings for him. Everything was true. And now he was dead, because of Jim. The only person Jim loved more than anyone in his life – including Cristina. Corey’s death was even harder on the tall man. How did he deserve this? Okay, yeah. He’d killed before when it was necessary, but he thought of himself as a decent guy – most of the time. So why was it that everyone he ever cared deeply about in his life had to die around him? Was he cursed or something? He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Life wasn’t fucking fair. He knew it damn well. And it seemed it was going to follow that pattern, no matter what he did. At least he wasn’t going to die in that cell.

It was nightfall by the time Mick stopped in the barn where the rendezvous point was. By then the tall guy informed Chris on the phone that the escape was a success. As they got out of the car, he walked over to the biker with the Vice President patch on his leather-west over his heart and hugged him long, both adding a few pats to the other’s back.

“Jim fucking Root!” Chris said with a smile. “I can’t believe my eyes… It’s so good to see you, my friend.”

“Likewise, man. It’s been too long. The VP position suits you,” he said then nodded to the other two guys with his friend. “This is Mick Thomson. Mick, this is Chris Fehn,” he introduced the guys, for the first time in a while with some emotion in his eyes and voice.

“We appreciate the help, Mick,” Chris said while shaking hands with him. “Jim deserved a better fate after protecting our president’s wife and children with sacrificing himself,” he added, making Jim shrug and Mick look surprised and maybe respect the tall man a bit more.

“I hate to say this, but we don’t have much time. By now they probably realized that we’d escaped,” Jim cleared his throat.

“Yes, yes of course. Here are the fake papers you both will need. Also some cash,” he handed them two envelopes and waved with his hand for them to follow behind some hay bales. “The car is for Mick. Tank is full and it belongs to the name on the fake papers,” he explained to Mick then turned to Jim with a smile, noticing how the hazel and longing eyes were glued to the other vehicle parking there. “Yes, we thought that this would be more stylish,” Chris chuckled looking at the black chopper motorcycle. “It’s a clean one and it’s yours, Jim. Jason’s sign of gratitude.”

“I’ll be damned…” Jim mumbled under his moustache, already walking to the beauty and he caressed the handle, his eyes drinking in every detail. Anyone could see how moved he got, which was no wonder after more than four years. “I thought I’d never ride again…” he said a bit hoarsely.

 *

 Another thing that ripped Corey out of his misery was the weekly meetings with Debby. Talking over the storage balance and income. And also how Corey was with his emotions and thoughts.

The owner lady was very understanding and never gave anything out about Corey and their soul-searching sessions. She spoke about his late husband and Corey about how he was trying to cope with everything.

"Why don't you try to form a band with Paul? I see you two get along well in music too," she asked from the redhead during one of those afternoons.

 "I don't think it would work out… We are more like two dudes hanging out… Sort of… ‘Cause the others are stupid. Or something like that," Corey chuckled a bit, sipping on the scotch they enjoyed during their conversations. "I started to talk to him ‘cause of his name and quietness, really. Before Jim… I had a guy for years. He was a drug dealer and named Paul too. He was nothing but quiet when someone was around, but had this inner silence in him… You know what I mean? When laughing at the outside but closing up inside?"

 "Yeah, I know the type. You must be right. Our Paul is quiet on the outside too but a good guy and very intellectual and good company. What happened to your Paul?"

"He overdosed," Corey said looking out of the window. "I knew he had trouble and couldn't keep his demons at bay. So he quit. It affected me hugely, though. Made me kinda get up and go and do things that were unsettled and bothering me for many years. That's how I ended up meeting Jim actually..."

 *

 "Well, here's the chance, my friend," Chris chuckled while watching Jim switch the hoodie to his old beaten-up black leather jacket. Of course his leather-west wasn't there anymore with the patch at the back that would say to which MC he belonged. That would be reckless and an easy way for the police to recognize him. That vest was already put on the honor wall back at their club where dead or important members' pictures or belongings went. Members who did a lot for the MC. And with his sacrifice Jim was one of them.

"Thank you... You know how much this means to me," Jim mumbled under his moustache, zipping the leather-jacket half-way up and slid some cash into his jeans' pocket before putting everything away in the bags at the back of the bike.

"Yep, I know, man. Alright... so. Mick is set to take off then. Afterwards I'll have to talk to you a bit more," Chris said, signaling that it was time for the ex-officer to go. It was a subtle but clear message and for a change the big guy didn't comment on it.

"Yes, I'm gonna hit the road hard. Once again, I appreciate all the help," Mick stepped closer and shook hands with Chris and the other two guys, then went as far as hugging Jim to him. "I'm sorry, man. Thanks again and wishing you the best of luck. You know how to reach me if you want," he added, meaning the burner he'd got only to stay available for Jim.

"I know and thank you too. Wishing you the same. You're quite a decent guy for a former officer," he chuckled a bit, trying not to think of how this could've been if they escaped earlier. When Corey was alive. They could've started a life together somewhere far away from Chicago. Now he'd have to do that alone.

"Alright, I'm off. See you, guys," Mick pulled back, patting Jim's shoulder once more then he got into the car and drove off into the night.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jim turned back to Chris once the headlights of Mick's car have disappeared too.

"It's about the safe house you asked for. We have one in Iowa up in the mountains. It's secluded enough a few miles from the closest town to be good to get off the grid until the heat dies down. Because they're gonna start a hunt after you like they did about those three who'd escaped your prison earlier this month. That's at least over, but you have to get to Iowa as fast as you can. There still are some details we have to iron out about the location and the right cabin, but we'll get back to you about that once everything is ready for you to move up there. Until then you should lay low somewhere in Iowa. Can you do that, Jim?"

"Sure. I know a few good places to hide in plain sight," he nodded with a neutral expression. Of course Chris had noticed that Jim had changed a lot, but it was no surprise after more than four years in a rough prison.

"Alright, man. Go hit the road, we take care of this car you came with. Good luck and we'll call you as soon as we get a green light from our friends up there," he smiled and the men hugged again before Jim sat on the bike and put on the black helmet.

Needless to say, he got goose bumps the second that beauty came alive between his legs, purring like a big black cat. Waving to the guys once more, he drove off into the night too, lost in thoughts. The route on the map they'd examined earlier was clear in his mind and while enjoying riding again after such a damn long time, he let his emotions go too, his grief making the wind blow tears into his hairline and beard.

It went surprisingly smoothly to get to the border of Iowa on the smaller roads he was to take. Still it took him a few days, making him stop at run down motels or sleep under the starry sky, but he didn't mind. Freedom was starting to crawl under his skin, but he kept focusing on his task, not breaking down just yet. Then finally he turned off the engine in the parking lot of the next motel and got off his bike to stretch his long limbs. It was time to eat something too, so he headed towards the diner first. Checking in under his fake name to rest and sleep for a while could come later. Maybe they got some good burgers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

That week was extremely hard on Corey. And it was only Tuesday. He had the weekend off and kinda wallowed in his misery and shed pity with his guitar and dark songs. The old friend of his self-hatred raised its head again, throughout the weekend leaving the mostly drunk man sink into new depths, or in the old ones just more painfully.

He was irritated with everything and the fact that his coworkers were plain idiots didn't help much on his mood. Like... how hard was it to look at the wall where the list of duties were pinned and actually get the fucking meat out of the freezer in time??? Fucking morons...

He kept cursing as he already couldn't feel his fingers in the still ice-cold ground beef he was stirring to knead together with the spices for the burgers tomorrow. It had to stay in the fridge and let the spices work their magic for a day to make the burger juicy and taste that special flavor that started to draw more and more people into the place. Even then the motel was full. Only the one bigger room was free beside the apartment Corey lived in. And as he heard that morning, someone got into there too.

 *

His heavy leather-boots banged against the diner's floor as Jim walked to a corner table, far from everyone. His black jeans were starting to get dirty from wearing it for too long. He should go check out the clothing store a block down the road. Maybe they have some clothes that would fit him. There weren't many buildings around this stop next to the highway, but that's how he liked it. At least the food was awesome. Even if his depression was lurking around the corner, trying to drag him down, Jim still had to eat. And when he was under stress, his appetite only seemed to grow. In prison – even if working in the kitchen – that urge could be controlled somewhat. Now he had to have kind of a firm grip on that urge because his cash was limited. Chris gave him a few thousands, but Jim didn't know how long he'd have to wait until that call came with the directions to that cabin in the woods. And later he'd have to find some job to be able to afford food.

He was no stranger to living as a nomad and that separate cabin sounded like heaven after such a crowded place as prison. Maybe there he'd be able to finally relax, because even in this diner – although he looked calm on the outside – he was still tense. At least there was no TV there with the news on. Maybe the hunt after him was broadcasted only in Illinois state. This was Iowa, out in the middle of nowhere. Hopefully people didn't give a shit about strangers like him and his mean biker look gave him enough privacy to get lost in his own thoughts.

"What can I get you, sir?" he suddenly heard as a pretty blond waitress stopped by his table.

Glimpsing up from behind his sunglasses he ordered one of those kickass strong coffees and of course a double cheese burger with fries and some apple pie to somewhat satisfy his cake craving. Food in prison was half as bad as they say, but here everything seemed to taste great despite the little run-down look of the place and the motel.

 *

That Tuesday was just crap. Corey just had it. Reached his limit – again – and his temper ran short during the day. Really just how hard can it be to actually read the order ticket and start to make the dishes in time??? Like, the fucking place was full and everything could go so well and in sync and rhythm making the food and giving it out one by one not like that moron Peter vanishing for half an hour to flirt with the waitresses THEN giving him six orders AT ONCE.

Corey was throwing pans and pots all over the place, yelling curses about all kind of saints and why those haven't came striking Peter ‘cause now he even burned half his arm with the oil catching flames in the hurry.

 *

Jim was reading the newspaper and sipping on his delicious coffee. It was a relatively nice day. His demons were more or less dormant after 14 hours of sleep. Yes, he was exhausted by the time they got to the cheap motel bed that felt like heaven after riding his bike nearly all night. At least that beauty was an amazing machine. But he didn't expect less from his old MC.

While riding he got all nostalgic. He couldn't describe how amazing it felt being on the road again, the bike purring between his legs as she was eating the miles with ease. Jim remembered all the MCs he used to be part of and the days when he worked as a nomad, too. He thought back on the couple of years he had shared with Cristina too. Luckily Mick managed to save that picture for him from his cell. Now it was tucked safely into his wallet. Jim just wished he had a picture of Corey too. Although he could remember every detail of the beloved face and body. He often saw those amazing blue eyes in his dreams too. Fuck, he missed him so much...

But some loud yelling caught his attention before he could sink too deep into his sorrow. "What's going on?" he asked the obviously annoyed waitress who just put down his food in front of him while Jim folded the paper.

"Nothing to be concerned about. Just some argument among the staff. I apologize. Enjoy your food."

 *

Corey survived the day somehow with a burned hand. The pain actually was welcomed in his brain. Feeding his self-guilt and harming himself kind of days were back again, and later that night in the cold loneliness of his room he examined the previous razor cuts on his forearm getting infected from the oil burn. Yeah he was always good to fix his problems with a blade… Or almost fix them. The blame he felt for Jim was devastating and he couldn't move himself from it. Maybe he didn't even want to do so that much...

Torturing himself a bit more with cleaning the cuts out and pouring some aftershave on it to sterilize it somewhat made the trick for that night too and he let the hopeless bitter crying, triggered by his physical pain take over him a bit silently while he showered. It was his daily doze of regretting his existence.

It was about midnight when he tried to play the guitar like every night. But after a few attempts of an Iron Maiden song his wounds and burned skin just ached too much and he gave up. He settled in to spend the nigh with Mr. Daniels and some gay porn. He still couldn't sleep normal after all the weeks outside. And as he heard the heavy painful sobs from the other room, his new neighbour couldn't either... Poor guy...

 *

After that late lunch, he did as he planned and got some new clothes for himself. Nothing fancy, just a few band T-shirts, plaid shirts and a couple pairs of jeans. It would do for now and he wanted to travel lightly. With that task out of his way too, he went back into his motel room and opened a bottle of Jack. He couldn't do much but drink, pass out, watch some TV, eat and repeat the circle.

So he did that and the next time he woke up, it was around midnight. Taking a piss then drinking some more, Jim heard some nice guitar tunes. The previous night he couldn't hear it since he got there nearly in the morning. Now it took him only a few moments to realize it was an attempt to play Maiden and although it was hesitant and paused a few times, it broke something in Jim.

That dam that he tried to hold broke through and his painful emotions finally flooded him without stopping. He knew this was coming, but now there was no immediate plan or task to distract him and he was still more than half-drunk as he plopped down onto the edge of the bed and let the first sobs out, tears streaming from his eyes to disappear in the bushy beard Corey used to love so much.

He remembered how he liked to stroke it, how he loved it when it tickled his pale skin... Jim also remembered how Corey played the same Maiden song in that music room. He could clearly see that joy in the insanely blue eyes as he glimpsed at Jim with that cute half-smile of his. The smile he'd never see again. The uncontrollable, heart-breaking crying stopped only while Jim took long swigs from the bottle and let his guilt and pain take over.

 *

After that night the following two days proved that they wouldn’t turn out to be good neighbours with the sad guy. Corey got way too used to not caring about anyone so the guitar playing on full volume till the break of dawn stayed, and the guy next door didn’t really appreciate his musical genius, so to say... Well Corey didn't like him banging on the wall either, so...

He learned later on that the guy was a big biker, and that made Corey hate him even more for 'various reasons' that he didn't shared with no one. The third day he even tipped the – otherwise gorgeous – black bike over with the van he used to bring groceries from a near farm. Oh well… It got nice double white lines from the van's painting, but otherwise not a scratch on it. Who travels with such thing must be used to it falling over...

 *

Since Jim wasn't used to alcohol after the time he had spent in prison, usually a bottle per night and later a few beers were all he needed to get wasted in the following days. The crying returned time after time too, but then more and more he just felt numb. He also developed a daily routine with eating breakfast, lunch and dinner in that diner and as he got more familiar with the waitresses, he'd learned that their chef was an asshole. Yeah, he got enough proof of that from the havoc he could cause in the kitchen, but he never got a glimpse of said asshole. But he'd learned that their rooms were right next to each other. So he was that guitar player, who kept him up all night, often waking him from a nice drunken nap with the otherwise pretty badass playing that resulted in Jim banging on the wall more often than not. Really, what a fucker would do that at 4 am???

But what pissed him off even more was that some jackass hurt his baby. Jim was back from his breakfast that day when he saw his bike knocked over, lying on the ground. "Motherfucker!" he shouted then quickly looked around, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to him. After all, he was still hiding...

Cursing under his nose he walked over and lifted the heavy bike back onto its stand. Then he examined the damage. The white paint lines were pretty obvious on the black body of his bike. If he was back in his first MC, he'd totally go after the fucker and break his leg or arm for this. But now he couldn't hunt him down. Walking around the parking lot he noticed the white van of the diner which had two black scratches on its bumper. From there it wasn't hard to figure out that someone who drove the van kicked his bike over. He contemplated about what to do. If he told it in the diner and they involved the police, Jim was fucked. Besides he could fix the damage once he moved on and found a garage somewhere. So it wasn't worth the scene and he decided to let it slip. He had the suspicion that it was that asshole chef, but he had no proof so he didn't go into the diner to drag him out of the kitchen or break down his door to confront him. Instead he tried to calm down with some more alcohol and gay porn, deliberately choosing videos in which the bottom looked nothing like Corey. Jim needed to get off, but didn't need to cry along the whole video while mourning his lost lover...

 

*

The days went along. Fucking morons at the kitchen pissing the redhead off and causing him several damages health-wise and cooking-wise also. The nights started to set into the routine of him playing and his neighbour banging the rhythm on the wall.

Corey even tried once or twice to play along with the sound. Yeah he was very wasted… But at that time it was a good idea and was actually fun. One of the rare occasions he didn't feel that pissed and for a few minutes the playing on the guitar didn't bring him sadness from always remembering Jim and how they played in that music room. And how they made passionate love after…

At least the customers and Debby were pleased with his work. Despite the occasional rambling in the kitchen many people came for the quality of the food. That all was taught to him by Jim too. His lover's ghost was always covering him and he wanted both the pain and the nice soft feelings of the sweet memories.

He promised his boss lady to try to slowly heal himself. So he kept writing down his thoughts, slowly forming lyrics for sad love songs. He only needed to make music for it. If some fucker didn't interrupt him every five seconds with that fucking banging. He started getting way too pissed and turned the volume up more.

 *

Jim was getting impatient and irritated about not hearing from Chris yet. Seriously, what was so fucking hard to choose and set up a cabin? With a sigh he tossed the burner phone onto his nightstand and cracked that night's bottle open. He knew if he continued like this, he would have some problems later, but he didn't care for now. He could fit the mean, drinking big biker stereotype better like this anyway, right?

With a bitter chuckle he started surfing on the TV and lit a cigarette too, puffing the smoke into the air. Damn, he wanted to get out of here. He would miss only the awesome food that kept his daddy belly well-fed. He missed Corey nuzzling to it or caressing it after an intense love-making. At least his wound had healed nicely, leaving only a yet angry red scar there.  
  
He was in the middle of a trip down memory lane when that asshole started with his sad songs again. Usually for a while he listened to it when it wasn't too late. But by then Jim realized that he got pissed for other reasons too. Like not having his own guitar, or the fact that there were parts the dude couldn't work out while Jim knew how those parts could be much better. But who was he to butt in into some stranger's business? Even if it was about guitars. Like so often in prison, he found himself moving his hands as if he was playing.

For a couple of hours it was fine, but when both the booze and his patience were running thin, he began his usual knocking on the wall. Which only resulted in the asshat turning up the volume.

"That's it!" he grunted, stumbling out of the bed barefooted, wearing only a pair of boxers and Slipknot T-shirt as he marched to his neighbour's door and started banging on it so loud that it would draw in even zombies.

 *

"What the fuck? Wanna join the jamming, asshat?" Corey grumbled hitting the strings hard and laughing loud.

He might as well open it up and have a convo over how annoying it is when a creative process is disturbed by that fucking wall-hitting he often did out of rhythm too. Motherfucker...

"What's up dude? Can't stand rock 'n' roll?" he grumbled opening the door. Then dropped the unlit cigarette from his hand... "It's… It's you? J-Jim?" He mumbled frozen in shock.

Why the fuck did that guy have to have a similar voice and laughing to Corey's too? Was the universe so cruel to him that it reminded him of the little redhead even now?

But the second the door was going to open – because he was not stopping with the banging until that – Jim was going to tell his piece to that asshole chef! He already opened his mouth to start when the door opened and then the room started to spin and it had nothing to do with the booze still sloshing in his veins – although staring at the short man in front of him was quite the sobering experience.

"No fucking way... Corey?" he mumbled. It couldn't be. Corey was dead. He was a hallucination or some shit. But although this guy's hair was somewhat longer and there were huge dark circles under his eyes and he looked slimmer too, he looked and talked like Corey and he obviously recognized him.

"Stop the fucking loud playing. I can't sleep..." he blurted out what he wanted to say at the first place. He knew it was stupid and out of place the second he said it, but whatever. He was too shocked as he stepped into the room and banged the door shut behind him.

Corey just stared with round eyes and an open mouth at his “dead” lover walking into his apartment, closing the door.

"Yeah? Well stop banging on the wall ‘cause I can't play…" he shot back just blinking at the tall man before him. He looked tired and worn out but it was Jim… His Jim... "Fucking asshole, I thought they killed you..." he mumbled and dived at the bigger body, hugging it as tight as he could, crying low.

"Well, fuck you! I was told the same!" he yelled as his long arms wrapped around the small shaking body, his own silent tears starting to flow now that the first shock was starting to slowly ebb down. Then he couldn't stop a chuckle which soon turned into a laugh.

What a twisted joke of fate! They both were mourning while living in neighbouring rooms! It must be what's called a cosmic joke. Because seriously, what was the chance of that?!

"Corey... Corey, baby..." Jim cupped his head and made him look up at him so he could look into those beloved blue eyes that were red and full of tears right now, but Jim found them just as beautiful. "How are you alive? How is this possible?" he whispered hoarsely. "My beautiful boy..." he murmured and his voice failed him at the end.

"Is this your fucking diner? Cause I make the burgers here now," Corey sniffed then laughed too. It seemed that he’d found the exact motel and diner after all. "Davis’ two men tied me up and kidnapped me. Took me up to Wisconsin then let me run. They saw that behind all the stories that you and I are trying to overtake the other gangs was spread by Jay. They told me Jay took care of you too…" he swallowed and hid his face in Jim's tee.

"Yeah, it is. And the burgers are much better than I remembered," Jim smiled down at him lovingly, caressing the flushed cheeks, wiping away a few teardrops while listening to Corey's story. It all made sense now.

Letting Corey hide his face in his tee, Jim sighed, rubbing the shorter man's back. It felt narrower than he remembered. "Well, Jay did take care of me. He stabbed me right here in my belly," he said pulling back enough to show the scar on his right side under the tee. "I was kept in the hospital wing after Davis' men roughed me up too. They killed Sid when he refused to give up on the Root gang. Alex, Craig and the others joined Shawn's crew which surprisingly stayed out of all this. But I'm sure Jay will get what he deserves sooner or later. Mick helped me escape in a transport van, faking some medical papers for me. He had to vanish too cuz of Jay. I helped him do that through my former MC. And now... I'm here. I'm fucking here with you! I can't believe it. Corey... I thought I'd never see you again," he said hoarsely then leaned down to finally kiss those missed lips with all his love.

Corey hugged Jim's neck, pulling him down and drinking in the loving kiss of those beloved moustache-covered lips. "I thought you died cause of me…" he said once he could tear himself away to breathe. His fingertips caressed gently over the scar on his lover's belly. "Karma has to pay back a lot to Jay. I should have ripped his throat when I was there…" he mumbled but couldn't stop touching the warm skin of his daddy now that he was back in his arms again. "I won't leave you… If you still want me…" he looked up into the hazel eyes with desire and love, meaning his words. He would never want to leave this man's side again.

"I thought the same. I thought you became the third person who had died cuz of me... I couldn't fully break down until I got here," Jim confessed, enjoying the gentle and very much missed touches of his lover. "I don't give a shit about Jay any more. He's digging his own grave and he'll realize it only when it's going to be too late. I don't want to think about him or anyone in that prison. Just you. Us..." Jim sighed reaching up to caress Corey's hair. He should soon shave the sides, he noticed.

"You mean it..." Jim murmured under his moustache more to himself seeing that look. His own fears he had no idea he had eased up from that. "Although you're free now. Everyone thinks you're dead. You can go do whatever you want. I wouldn't stop you... I'm still wanted and hunted by the police. I can only offer hiding for fuck knows how long. Think about it. You really want it? With me?" he asked and looked back at him a bit unsure and hopeful.

"Of course! I almost went crazy without you. It's perfect this way. I can work anywhere or arrange things for you. Like your good boy. If you still want me, daddy…" Corey smiled teasingly at Jim, pushing his body to the bigger one. "I really want it. All of it… I've been missing it so much…" he moaned kissing Jim's throat through the beard.

Jim thought he'd never hear Corey call him like that again and it made him feel hot and bothered in seconds. That small body pressing to him still fit him so, so well he wanted to cry again just from that as relief washed over him. "Of course I want you. I'll always want you. You belong to me. We belong together, my beautiful boy," he closed his eyes, enjoying the throat-kiss, one big hand massaging Corey's nape and neck, the other holding him close as if he never wanted to let him go. Which he didn't want to do, of course. Not after all the hardships they had to go through.

It was so strange not feeling that certain fabric of their orange jumpsuits under his fingertips as he finally slid his hands down to the hem of Corey's tee to pull it over his head and then Jim moaned from the sight. He only paused when he’d noticed the healing burn and the cut marks on Corey’s forearm, but aside from a gentle caress at the edge of them, he didn’t say a word, just dived down for a passionate and demanding kiss, backing Corey towards the messy bed like an unstoppable force of nature.

Corey's knees went weak in seconds from that demanding kiss. He let himself be guided to the bed and holding onto his daddy he dropped back on top of it, pulling Jim on top of him, moaning into the kiss and his legs crossed over Jim's waist at once, his fingers lost in the longer hair, feeling alive once again.

Covering that small body again made Jim groan into the kiss, loving Corey's legs and arms around him. He'd missed his touches, taste and smell so fucking badly! Sucking on the plump lips he opened his eyes, looking at the flushed face admiringly. It was still hard for Jim to believe this was actually happening. That this wasn't just one of those vivid dreams that feel so real that in the morning it's hard to convince yourself it wasn't true.

But the erection against his felt very much real, but the clothes in the way annoyed the biker so he pulled back enough to drag Corey's brief's off then he got rid off his own clothes too, moaning once their naked cocks could finally slide against each other, the greedy and nearly desperate kisses back as Jim kept rocking against his love.

"Oh fucking yesss..." Corey threw his head back against the bed, lifting his hips to brush himself more to that very much missed and in his opinion perfect cock, not holding his groans and moans back at all. His nails dug hard into the Jim’s back and soon he peeled off the Slipknot tee too just to pull the other man closer to himself. "Bite me… Please daddy, bite me ‘cause I need to know that I'm not dreaming…" he moaned holding onto Jim's neck, biting and kissing it along with that amazing big beard as if his life depended on it.

Jim hissed from the nails in his back and neck, but loved every second of it and they only made him growl approvingly and grabbed Corey right under his jaw to turn his head upwards and a bit to the side to bare that thick neck and then he bit hard into the crook of it, sucking and chewing on the flesh as if he wanted to bite a piece out of his lover, his hips rolling faster and harder against Corey's groin, feeling their wetness mix.

It was pushing Jim deeper into his own lust and after soothing the already dark bite with his tongue, he looked at Corey's face, pressing a gentle kiss against the slack lips. "I fucking missed your sounds... Keep singing for daddy, my good boy," he whispered then letting his throat go, Jim slid lower on the bed to spread the redhead's legs wider and lick along the tasty and very hard cock there. In no time he was sucking on it while his wet fingertips were teasing that clenching hole he's been dreaming of, but didn't let Corey push down on them just yet.

Corey wasn't disappointing his daddy at all. There was no hand over his mouth or the thought in the back of his mind that he had to be silent in the half-light of their prison cell. His rich voice grumbled in the thick strong throat and his moans and passionate cries echoed from the walls.  
  
"Fucking... hell... Fuck, daddy… Please... I… I want to feel you…" he practically whined and wiggled for those long fingers. It was heaven and hell having Jim with him once again and he missed the touches and rough kisses so fucking much. Hell, he even missed the teasing too. But it's been so, so long and the feelings made him lose his mind and his dick jerk ready to shoot into that hot wet amazing mouth working on it.

Jim groaned around the cock in his mouth, sucking on it good and hard a few more times from all the noise Corey was making. Somehow he didn't mind it this time that the "asshole chef" was too loud. And man, he could get fucking loud now that he didn't have to hold his voice back like in prison!

Sliding off the tasty meat with a loud pop, Jim grinned and let his beard brush against the sensitive skin on his way down to lick and suck on the exposed hole passionately, his tongue and a finger soon finding their way inside, his other hand caressing Corey wherever he could reach him. It was hard for him to hold back too, but his lover still needed some stretching so he worked in his fingers and more of his spit as fast as he dared. Then he was kneeling there, watching the wet tip finally pressing against the glistening entrance and Jim pushed and pushed, groaning loud himself from that beloved tight heat surrounding him once again.

Fucking finally!!! Corey cursed and could swear to anything that if he let himself, he would come from just the feeling of Jim's cock sliding slowly inside him once again. He fantasized so much about this. Them outside and no time limits and actually no limits about how and when they make love. Even after he got to the motel he couldn't help to not bring up his memories of their sexual life with his daddy.

"Fucking move and don't hold back..." his mind was reacting to his body's burning and forgot the important parts. "Please, daddy… I need you…"

"No... no holding back this time... Need you just as much," he panted as he slid out slowly until only his tip stayed in, his intense eyes glued to the face he couldn't stop staring at then he rammed into Corey, crying out from the intense feeling along with his boy.

After pulling his lover's legs and arms around him and covering his body with his bigger one, building up a fast and rough pace that would make the bed creak and bang against the wall behind them wasn't hard. They could finally love each other without the need to hold back or stay quiet and Jim unleashed everything on Corey that he couldn't beforehand. His balls were slapping against the small ass as he screwed into him as deep as he could go. His hands cradled the other man's head, pulling on his hair while his teeth left marks on the sweaty skin wherever he felt like it, marking Corey his. "Mine! You're mine. Say it!" he growled like an animal, completely lost in the pleasures and need for this small man.

"Yours. All yours, daddy…" Corey breathed between his lustful groans. He could cry his heart out right then and there from all the emotions. The need and want and love Jim was giving him. And the small man melted into a puddle of feels under his daddy.

He didn't even know where he scratched or touched Jim. He kissed the side of his head while his daddy was chewing on his neck, moving in sync with those amazing hips. He was balancing on the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm and didn't even want to hold back.

"Yes... yes," Jim groaned into Corey's neck, his fingers curling into fists as he accelerated the speed of his thrusts some more, ready to shoot. This was what he's been missing so much. Not just the sex, but to do it with Corey and getting this fucking close to him, moving, breathing and existing as one.

"Give it to me, my boy... take daddy with you," he uttered the magic words and then he was shooting his load into that perfect tight body under him, fully giving in to the pleasures and his own emotions too.

The command was just mere protocol, really… Corey didn't need to be allowed, he was out of his mind and hearing Jim’s deep animalistic voice talking to him made him lose it hard. Body trembling and jerking as he shot his load over them, howling his pleasure long and clinging onto Jim with all his strength as his inner-walls were milking his daddy dry.

It felt as if Jim's mind completely melted. The only thing he could do was to feel. And it was overwhelming and so good. Happiness was a rare thing in his life, but being still one with Corey, covered in their bodily fluids and inhaling that beloved scent again, Jim was truly happy. He felt complete again.

Now he dared to believe that this wasn't a dream as they were holding on to each other tight. He never wanted to let Corey go and if it depended on him, it'd never happen again. He meant what he said: they belonged together. The time that was forced on them to be apart had only confirmed what he already knew: a life without Corey wouldn't be much of a life. "I missed you so much. I love you," he whispered once he was able to talk again, but he didn't move.

"I missed you too. Love you so much, daddy. Promise me that we’ll never be apart again. Please…" Corey whispered back, kissing Jim wherever he could, caressing the kinda bloody back with love and tenderness. He meant his words, he never again wanted to lose this man he felt so close and one with. He didn't care if they had to hide for the rest of their lives or run from the police, but he wanted to stay by Jim's side. He wanted that locked up even, so them being outside and alive already was a big plus. Hearing Jim whisper the promise and kiss him deeply was the perfect serum for a much needed sleep for them both, cuddling tight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jim woke up in someone else’s room late in the afternoon. First he didn’t know where he was and how did he get there. He hasn’t been sleeping too well since his escape, but it was understandable since he was a wanted man. But now he slept like a baby, thanks to Corey…

“Corey…” Jim murmured, looking around, but not seeing the small man neither in the room nor in the small bathroom. Where the hell did he go? Jim’s mind quickly cleared out as he sat up. For a moment he got scared that Corey had left. But after last night when he made Jim promise that they’d never part again, he convinced himself it wasn’t the case. The piece of paper on the nightstand saying that Corey had to go work in the diner helped too.

With a sigh he ran his hand through his messy hair and walked to the bathroom to take a piss and a quick shower. He hissed when the water hit the scratches on his back. Oh yeah, now he remembered how they got there. It was still mind-blowing how Corey got back into his life.

And while washing his body, Jim couldn’t stop himself from thinking what a strange life he had now. He was kinda “rescued” from having to spend it in that prison. Or die there very soon. That in itself was a huge change he had to adjust to.

Frowning he got out of the shower to dry himself off and put his underwear back on. Looking around Jim found an open pack of cigarettes and a bottle of whiskey too. Taking a long drink he lit one and took a deep drag. As he exhaled the smoke, he tried to figure out what he should do with his life now. He was out of his element. When he got into prison, he had to leave the real him behind and show the tough biker guy’s mask to everyone to stay on top of things. During the years spent in there, he got so used to this role and hiding the real Jim Root, that now he kinda felt lost.

What if Corey won’t like the real him? What if he only needs and loves his tough biker daddy? Jim was more than that and since he got out of prison, his real personality started showing. Maybe even before that. It probably started with Corey arriving to his cell, tipping off the balance he managed to keep for years.

The more he drank, the deeper he slid into his insecure feelings that were also fuelled by the sudden freedom he still couldn’t really process.

Corey didn't feel like getting out of the big arms to go to work, but duty first. He owed that to his boss lady and to himself too in a way. He worked a lot on the new menu and to train those idiot humans he had to work with to make the diner run smoothly again.

The morning went along very fast, though. He was actually not that much pissed and smiling quietly to himself more than not during those hours. He heard the others whispering behind his back and some even about the harsh bite marks over his neck and throat, agreeing on that his newfound good mood was probably caused by some wild bitch. The silly ones...

Jim was back in his life, and he will do anything anyone could imagine to keep it that way. He never wanted to be without the biker ever again. Also he knew that they were starting at a new ground. The outside world brought his more jumpy and careless nature back, and he was sure that all that Jim had shown only in the privacy of their cell at night ran much deeper in the big guy under that the picked up though prison gangster surface, or mask. Corey always felt that deep inside Jim was more of a romantic and even sensitive one, to the latter the panic attack was a good hint.

But none of the circumstances or new situations was changing the fact how deep he felt for Jim. He couldn't wait to get to know him, each other more and how they really are going to work as a couple in this freedom now.

Lost in these thoughts he packed a good portion of steaks and cake and a few beers even to take back to his room, hoping Jim stayed there. If not he bangs the other door. It didn't matter. He was back now.

Meanwhile in Corey’s room Jim was getting tipsy and more anxious as it dawned on him that he wasn’t going to grow old in that small cell – if he can avoid getting caught, that is. It was huge, because he’d forced his mind to accept that fate and this unexpected turn of events left Jim at a loss and kinda fighting his own mind while trying to accept his freedom.

Still, when Corey entered the room, he was sitting on the carpet with his back against the bed, the nearly empty whiskey bottle being squeezed so hard that Jim’s knuckles turned white and he was panting fast, all his remaining energy focused on controlling the starting panic attack.

It didn't look good at all from the door when Corey stepped inside. Putting the bag down he walked to Jim, kneeling down next to him and trying gently to take the bottle away. "Jim… I'm back. Look at me please, daddy. You hear me?" he spoke to the shaking pale man softly and slowly tried to make him focus on that and calm down a little. "Just listen to me and breathe with me. I'm here with you."

Jim was glad to see Corey, but he just couldn’t form the words to tell him that. But at least he let the other man take the bottle away and he looked into those beloved blue eyes, his left grabbing Corey’s hand, the other fisting around his tee as he tried to pick up the rhythm of his lover’s breathing like he did back in their cell a few weeks back.

“I’m… sorry…” he slurred, trying not to panic from showing his weak side again. He didn’t want Corey to think he was going to break down in every five minutes. He didn’t want Corey to get tired of his problems and leave him. These thoughts and worries were trying to pull him into the downward spiral in which it was so easy to lose himself. But for now Corey was there with him so he was going to try.

It took a few minutes, but finally his breathing slowed down and he closed his eyes, wiping away a few tear drops. “I’m sorry. I’m just… It’s just too much. It got too much… but I love you. Please don’t think less of me,” he mumbled obviously a bit more than tipsy.

"Don't be silly. I love you so much, and even more if you in need of it. I think I already think so much about you, from what you let me see under the tough gangster surface. I'm so curious to know the real Jim better. The romantic one who brought me cookies and caressed me while we slept then fucked me into oblivion," Corey chuckled kissing Jim's face and moved closer to him to make his lover feel him more.

"What you say we lay down and rest a little? I'll listen to what's bothering you. I know it's probably hard to process all that happened. But I'm here for you."

Jim stayed in silence then after a moment he nodded, letting Corey help him up then he crawled onto the bed, lying down with a deep sigh. He then looked at his lover, biting his lip for a moment. “You really want to know my soft side? Because yes, I have one. It’s just… hard to remember the real me after all these years forced into hiding… behind that tough biker mask… It was so hard… always controlling myself and overwriting my first reactions. Then it got easier with time… I did it so well that after a while I forgot the real me…And now… now I don’t know how to act… what to do or think… what to do with my life,” he paused then continued his babbling.

“There’s a cabin up in the hills. I’m waiting for the green light to move there. My old MC’s gratitude for what I’d done for them. They helped me… It’s a safe house… I have to go there. Do you want to move there with me? There’s probably nothing much there. But perfect for hiding… I’m sorry, I’m babbling… I’m drunk… So not used to alcohol anymore.”

Corey laid next to Jim and listened to him carefully. Listening to someone with an anxiety attack. And he really got it how Jim could feel now with this “start your life once again from zero” thing that was forced on him so suddenly.

"That sounds good. Of course I would move there with you. I understand it's hard. But you're not alone Jim. You'll never be alone with anything, I promised you. You only know half of how I am also. And I think it will be awesome to figure out and find out who we are now, together too. And living together is great for that. I can make a great raspberry cake..." he wiggled his brows teasingly to light up the mood.

Jim smiled a bit on the cake comment and turned onto his side and reached up to caress Corey’s face, tracing its lines. “I’m a big romantic. I hope you don’t mind. And… thank you. I really appreciate it. I love you and don’t want to fuck this up. I want us to work and… discovering each other actually sounds nice. Just… please be patient with me,” he said quietly, sliding his fingertips down to Corey’s neck to caress one of the bitemarks he’d left there the previous night.

“Do you… want me?” he asked then thought that rephrasing that question was necessary for Corey to understand what he was saying. “I mean… do you want to take me? I’ve been fantasizing about it for so long, but I couldn’t… not in prison. Because of that mask, you know… I’d like to give myself to you. I think… that’d help a lot in finding myself again… Getting lost like that in you…” he mumbled and this time it was his turn to blush.

Corey turned his head a bit, like a puppy does to hear things better. He blushed too and stroked the bushy beard-covered face of his love.

"Of course… I always wanted you. I was daydreaming about switching roles myself but... You know… prison and we had that agreement of some kind about those roles," he smiled looking into the blurry eyes. He quickly thought Jim's request over. The big guy had been behind bars for over four years and even if he stated – kinda – that switching roles from top to bottom was familiar to him, still that was a lot of time and Corey suddenly felt anxious too. "You sure you want to switch roles? To be honest I'm kinda nervous and horny as hell thinking about it …"

Not so surprisingly that blush only got deeper while listening to his lover. “Yeah… I’m sure. If you want me like that…” Jim nodded, trying not to give in to his insecure feelings and that little voice that tried to keep whispering into his ear that maybe Corey didn’t really want him like that. That voice was luckily silenced by the look on Corey’s flushed face and as Jim looked down between them, he saw the proof of his arousal since his jeans were tenting nicely.

Sliding his hand down he gently caressed the bulge, tracing the outlines of Corey’s cock and his own stirred under the boxers, the only piece of clothing he had on. He closed his eyes for a second, imagining once again how that cock would feel in his ass. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long, baby. Please?” he asked, lightly squeezing Corey through his pants while moving forward to kiss and suck on one of the bites he’d left on the thick neck.

The only thing Corey could do was moaning lowly, which turned into a growl. That big hand was pulling on his so very ready dick while his still aching bite marks got teased with that beloved beard and lips sucking on it.

He took Jim's face into his hands and lifted it to lick along his bottom lip, and suck it between his, gently but demanding.

"Anything you wish for, my love," he breathed onto the lips, looking deeply and longingly into the hazel eyes from close as he moved Jim onto his back. He got on top of him and pushed the long thighs apart to lay onto his daddy and grind his jeans-covered erection to his, stealing a possessive kiss. He wanted Jim. And wanted Jim to feel it exactly how much.

Jim moved as his lover wanted him to. It took a little effort at first to give control over to the other man, being so used to staying in control, but now that he did the first step, it became easier with every passing second. He welcomed the other body on top of his, his legs opening to accommodate the smaller man between them.

He let Corey’s tongue take the lead and Jim felt himself starting to melt under him, his own long cock pushing against his boxers, leaving a wet spot by the tip. He was getting more and more excited and maybe shook a bit in anticipation too. It’s been so long that he let someone fuck him, but if there was someone he wanted to surrender to then it was this small man. Bucking his hips up to feel his lover more, he let his big hands wander on the clothed body above him, pushing Corey’s tee up or squeezing that beloved ass. He couldn’t wait to get fully naked, but he let his lover lead.

Corey stayed a bit back and feasted his eyes on Jim in the bright sunlit room. Finally... He probably even said that out loud. He felt and surely looked like a hungry predator which finally got the prey of his dreams cornered right as he wanted. Kneeling between Jim's pulled up long legs, he was stroking his cock, smirking down at his prey.

"You are so beautiful. I want to eat you all up," he murmured leaning down and started to shower Jim's chest and belly with teasing kisses.

Jim swallowed hard from that look and if it was possible, he blushed some more, his eyelids lowering as his cock was caressed and his torso kissed by his lover. The releasing feelings in him were intense and Jim surrendered to them as much as he could. He wanted to please Corey in this role too, of course and as requested, he kept his hands moving wherever he could touch the soft pale skin that was now flushed a bit from excitement.

“Please… give me more…”

"No hurry, baby… I want to enjoy this as much as I can. And make you beg more till you lose your mind," Corey growled moving south on the bigger body. Paying special attention to the daddy-belly and tenderly licking along the scar, just as if healing it more.

"You're evil too, you know..." Jim sighed and shivered, his skin breaking out in goose bumps as his still tender scar was being licked. Damn, Jim was already starting to leak from the excitement, but Corey was right. He wanted to enjoy every moment of this too so he took a deep breath and steeled himself for everything that may come. He was sure in no time he was going to beg for his lover the way he wanted it. Or even more.

"You will love my evil side," Corey looked up smirking dirty and licked his lips. Then stroked along the long things he always went insane for and started nipping his way down on the right one, moaning and mumbling along the way about how perfect it was and actually said that he fell for Jim’s thighs first. But he didn't let his shivering lover react as he pushed upper on said perfect thighs and he laid down to suck on Jim’s balls.

“I have no doubts about that at least,” Jim chuckled softly but that chuckle turned into a moan, his thighs starting to shake from Corey’s kisses and hot breath puffing against the right one. He instinctively let it fall more open and before he could react to what the smaller man said about his thighs, Jim’s back arched and he threw his head back, his hips moving forward unwittingly as he moaned loud. “Fuck…” he panted, mind getting hazier by the minute.

Jim knew how good Corey could suck on his dick. But this time the redhead stayed 'far' away from the throbbing and dripping cock. His tongue and lips moved lower and teased at Jim's entrance, slowly opening it up more and more, pushing into it with his tongue. This taking it slow maybe was not such a good idea after all, ‘cause Corey felt in any second he would go mad from holding back.

If Jim’s previous moan was loud then the next one was even louder, his fingers getting lost in the red curls as Corey started rimming him. Fuck, it’s been so long that he could feel a tongue down there and it was still seriously amazing. Especially because Corey’s eager tongue was working him open. With his free hand he reached down to grab his thigh and keep it open, shivers of lust running through his long body. He had to look down to burn the picture of Corey’s face like this into his mind. And it only made him leak some more. “Please…” he panted barely audible then repeated it a bit louder, wanting some fingers in him too or something that would ease the growing burning in his hungry body.

"Hmmm... What was that?" Corey moved up a bit and sucked one of Jim's balls into his mouth, slurping on it loudly as he moaned and rolled his tongue around it. His right hand's middle finger drawling similar circles around the twitching hole.

“Please, Corey!” Jim moaned loudly, starting to lose his shit, his hips slightly bucking to brush against that fingertip, the loud slurping sounds only adding to his ecstatic feelings that were preparing his body for more. He wanted that ‘more’ right the fuck now, but Corey had control over the ‘how’, ‘what’ and ‘when’ now. All Jim could do was enduring the torture and asking for it. “Finger me, fuck me… whatever… Just do _something_. Please!” he pleaded.

The evil small man let the testicle out of his mouth with a loud pop and licked his lips pleased. "I like that order… But you must stay here and stroke yourself for me," he said and stood up heading to the bathroom.

“You have to be fucking kidding me…” Jim groaned but his hand moved to his neglected and aching cock, a satisfied and nearly desperate moan leaving his lips as his long fingers smeared his pre-cum along his hard meat, eyes glued to the naked man he loved more than anything on this fucked up world. He could only hope that the little shit would get the fuck back fucking quickly as he bucked up into his hand with moans that were getting louder and louder, partly to drive Corey crazy too.

"So fucking impatient and ready. Just like I love you…" Corey smirked, kneeling back between the never enough said long amazing legs and wiggled a tube of shaving gel in his hand. "Sorry daddy, this has to do it for now. I want you to only feel pleasure," he leaned down to kiss Jim long and passionate making him feel all the love and want.

Seeing Corey come back was something the desperate man liked to see so damn much that a not too manly little whine slipped him, his hand squeezing his long cock harder as he looked at the tube and shrugged. “Whatever. It’ll work… Just put something in me already… Please,” he panted breaking that amazing kiss for a moment then he opened up his mouth for Corey again, eagerly coaxing that skilled tongue to dance with his.

Corey was itching so badly also to become one with his biker man. Still he stretched the kiss as long as he could before kneeling up and flicking the tube open. Smearing some of the gel between his fingers he stroked his fingertips to the slightly open hole, working some of the already foaming gel into Jim’s entrance then pushed his middle inside slowly but not stopping. Meanwhile leaning back to kiss Jim’s lips and neck kinda soothingly if he had any discomfort or something, waiting to see his reactions.

Needless to say that kiss left the big man breathless and so fucking ready for that intruding finger that he automatically pushed down on it, focusing on relaxing his muscles. Of course he couldn’t hold back a long drawn-out moan, looking into Corey’s eyes with pure lust and need, his fingers digging into his shoulder and back as he was holding onto the smaller man, panting for more.

"You okay?" Corey asked nuzzling Jim's face as he moved his finger around to loosen the tight walls up and slick it more with the gel. Adding another finger slowly.

The reply to that question was another moan, of course and some curses followed as Jim breathed through the pressure and moved to meet the fingers half-way. “So good… please don’t stop! Don’t fucking stop…” the biker panted, his nails digging deeper into Corey’s skin.

Corey loved how much Jim lost it. He himself was at the point where the shivering just wouldn't stop and the burning inside him rose to unbearable heights.

Working to open up Jim as fast as he dared without causing pain, he softly kept kissing and biting the other man. When his fingers moved in and out easily enough, he knelt up again to gasp for air and to calm down a little bit. Pulling back his fingers too, he smeared some more gel on his achingly hard cock while his hungry eyes never left Jim's.

"I love you so much. I never wanted anyone so badly as you," he whispered laying in position and aiming his wet tip at Jim's hole and pushed in slowly, biting his moan and urge back to hurry.

Thinking was getting very difficult by then and Jim was glad that those fingers were moving easier, because he didn’t know how long he could’ve been able to hold back, especially when Corey’s fingertips brushed against his prostate. It was mind-blowing, to say the least. And he couldn’t wait to feel something bigger and longer brushing against it. Which he got soon enough once Corey bottomed out. Jim was still panting a bit as they let his body to adjust to the fullness. It’s been too long ago that he could feel like this and he groaned, hiding his face in Corey’s neck. His hands slid down onto the firm little ass, keeping him there, buried fully into the biker’s bigger and hot body.

“Fuck…” he mumbled onto the damp skin, caressing the small of the other man’s back after letting his naked ass go. A non-verbal signal for him to move.

Planting a sweet kiss to Jim's temple, Corey caressed the long legs to make him cross them over his hips. He moved back slowly, moaning and panting as he was holding his wilder side back. Not yet, he wanted to take it slow and gentle first. To drive his love more insane too. So he pushed back just as slow and deep as for the first time, gripping hard onto Jim side.

Obeying to the silent demand Jim hooked his legs around Corey and threw his head back onto the pillow, moaning long from the slow, evil drag and push, his whole being shaking and shivering from. “Yes… please… Fuck me! Corey!” he whined on a needy and desperate tone, his nails clawing the slick back, leaving red welts on it, but not drawing blood. Yet.

"Not yet... Wait…" Corey moaned breathless. His little game started to backfire on him. But he wanted to make Jim feel so good he wouldn't forget it for a long time.

Keeping up the slow and frustrating pace for a while till he felt Jim loose enough and his nails on his back actually digging into his skin he pulled back a bit faster once again then biting his lips rammed back home.

Jim groaned frustrated, but tried to muster up the last of his patience and wait it out until the torture was over. When it did end with that hard thrust, his whole body tensed and he let his voice out, his stretched hole clenching around Corey as if he wanted to trap that hard meat in him. And if he squirmed like a bitch in heat, well… no one could blame him after all these years having to go without this. Now his nails did break Corey’s skin while holding him as close to him as possible. “Yes! Fucking YES!” Jim’s guttural growl came as his lover’s balls kept slapping against his ass, pure pleasure blurring everything around the bearded man. But Corey, who became the center of his universe once again, but this time in a different way.

Corey had to close his eyes and focus hard on his task to please Jim as much as he could. Though he was at his last straw holding on to not let himself go fully but aim precisely at Jim's prostate again and again as his lover's legs held him in a death grip, pressing him to the bigger body as he picked up a rougher tempo.

It all felt so amazing he was surprised with himself that he was able to hold back for so long. Jim's tight hot walls clenching on him and his daddy cursed, moaned, whined and trembled with every deep hit of his aching cock. Hearing all that and welcoming the sweet pain as his skin gave in to Jim's nails made the redhead balancing on the edge fast.

"You are so amazing," he groaned kneeling up, and griping hard on Jim's hips he started the last frantic race to drive both of them home. "Let it go daddy… Come for me… I want to feel you come."

Somehow Corey’s words reached his literally fucked up mind. By then Jim was so out of it that the only thing he wanted to do was to cum from the intense attack against his prostate. Corey was amazingly precise in what he was doing, completely driving Jim insane. And when he heard those sweet, sweet words, all he could do was cry out and do as he was asked, his ass clenching hard around Corey’s hammering cock to milk it dry, his own splashing his load onto their stomachs. The loud cries of pleasure echoed through the room as Jim was holding onto his lover as if his life depended on it. Fuck, he was doomed for the rest of his life. He didn’t want anyone else, but Corey.

Corey felt the same as the curses his mind came up with as comments about the explosion melted his brain and body into a blissed out shaking mess. He dropped on top of Jim and gasped for air, caressing his lover and blindly kissing his neck and chest as his hips rocked them through their orgasms. He was home with his pair.

 ***

For a moment Jim didn’t know what woke him up then as he looked to the side, he saw Corey curled up across the pillows, sleeping soundly and hugging Jim’s to him. It made the bearded man smile as he sat up. With another small smile under his moustache he concluded that he’d feel it for a couple of days where Corey’s been last night. Blushing a bit to himself he stroked down his beard and thought back on the conversation they had with his lover about how they should do their disappearing act and what they should do once Chris called the biker.

That was the other thing they should do something about. With his big beard, hairdo and bike Jim could be easily spotted. He knew he had to change things up a bit. He also knew Corey would sleep long enough for Jim to do what he had to. Picking up his burner phone Jim locked himself into the bathroom and took a picture of himself before getting under the shower.

By the time he got out of the bathroom, Corey started stirring. Smirking Jim crawled back into bed and left a trail of kisses on his lover’s naked shoulder.

 

Mumbling in his half sleep Corey moved closer to the source of the soft kisses, smiling a little. As he opened his eyes he blinked a few times just to be sure he was seeing clear.

Smiling back at him a much younger looking, short-haired and bearded Jim Root was there, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What the....? Okay, okay... I get it! Really! But… I will miss your big beard," he said almost pouting as he sat up to take a closer look of his man. "You actually look mouthwatering, though..." he chuckled rubbing the short hair a little at the back of Jim's head.

“I know you’ll miss it, but yeah… I had to. I’ll miss it too. But I took a pic for you,” he said showing him the half-naked bathroom selfie with the big beard and longer hair. “But I take it you like me like this too,” he smirked under his moustache and rubbed along his much shorter beard. It was strange for him too, but oh well. Maybe with time he’s gonna let in grow again.

“Sooo… you pillow hugger… what do you want to do about the mouthwatering part?” he grinned lightly squeezing Corey’s naked ass. “I have an idea. We still have some time before you have to go to work…” he smirked and pushed Corey onto his back to go down on him, his tongue licking along the awakening cock of his love.

"If you say so... I can be late a little…" Corey moaned caressing Jim's hair again, honestly loving the feel of. He could get used to waking up like this…

 "Good answer..." Jim giggled and happily sucked the tip into his mouth, enjoying the caresses in his shorter hair. It was a bit strange still that it didn't fall forward anymore, but he had a more important and better task than to think about that...

He was starting to build up a steady rhythm with his sucking when suddenly the burner lying on the bed started ringing. With a frustrated groan Jim slid off the rapidly hardening cock and licked his lips reaching for the phone, keeping the other on Corey's dick.

"Chris! Hey man," Jim picked up the phone and glimpsed at Corey, an evil smile appearing on his face as his other hand started slowly stroking the slick meat, mouthing a 'Be quiet' to Corey. "How are things? Yeah, I'm at a diner... You say the cabin is ready?" he paused while listening to what Chris was saying, but his other hand never stopped moving on the naked man. "Awesome. It's not far from here. I'll move in tomorrow then. With a... special friend of mine..." he chuckled low.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Things were happening so fast... Even faster than before and that was crazy, really. Because in a relatively short period of time, like only about half a year, Corey's life had turned upside down and after the lowest depths he could imagine, now new hope for a happier and more balanced life started to form for him. Ironically while hiding away with a four time killer fugitive but life can be funny, right..?

But right now looking out of the window of the little nice wooden hunter shack while washing up the dishes and his big badass lover chopping wood outside in flannel was kinda idyllic, so to say... Even despite the trash metal blasting inside from the speakers...

Jim wiped off his forehead with the back of his hand, the sleeves of his black and red flannel shirt rolled up. He took a sip from his beer as he closed his eyes, letting the Gojira song wash over him. It was kinda fitting listening to them in the woods, their new home. They’d moved into the cozy cabin a few weeks ago and it was better than Jim expected. Especially because Corey was there with him.

True to the short man’s words, they started discovering a completely different side of each other now that the additional pressure of prison and the chase were gone. Or at least for Corey. Everyone still thought he was dead, but they kept looking for Jim. Luckily his traces were hidden well, so things were okay right now. Only Debby kinda figured things out. As Jim thought back on that, he picked up the axe again, looking back into the cabin, feeling a certain pair of eyes on him.

In the end things took a good turn. Corey could still laugh on the way his boss Lady looked when one morning she knocked on the door of her chef and Jim opened it half naked, while he just woke up naked on the bed and introduced his 'dead' lover. Debby was chill and cool, though and even when she got back from a business trip from Chicago and called the boys over to notice them about seeing Jim in the local news, she only wanted to hear the full story, and then assured them about her full support on one condition. Corey had still to work at the diner, because even when her late husband ran it the place wasn't this famous of the food. Luckily the little wooden hunter's cabin was close by the motel and after getting a kinda okay but run down bike for him, Corey daily rolled down to work on it. It was actually another plus because they needed some income to hide away. And things were forming for his dark, tall and fucking handsome man too…

As it looked, Corey turned out to be quite a great cook and that made Jim proud, because he taught him well, it seemed. And yes, Corey made those damned burgers even better than how they were in the past – and he made sure to keep the tall man well-fed. Not that he'd complain about that. He loved it when Corey cooked for him.

Jim also loved that now Corey had a bike too on which Jim worked whenever he had the time. While doing so and hunting down new or used parts in a nearby little motor shop, the owner said that he'd like to work out a deal with Jim to work there when he has the time. The tall man told him that he'd think about it. That little extra cash would come good next to his occasional wood-cutting. So all in all things were looking up for the lovers. Chris sometimes checked in through that burner phone while the boys were trying to get used to their new life.

Still watching his lover through the kitchen window, Corey was lost in the thought how his big biker daddy was now more or less a big lumberjack man, and so his fetishes were well-satisfied too. To be honest he kinda went wild from the raw fresh smell of wood all over Jim when he got home from his occasional jobs with the rangers’ lumberjack group.

Hopefully after a while the hunt will ebb down after Jim. And as Debby now followed the police wanted news, they knew that so far the hunt only stayed in Illinois and a bit at the much closer Wisconsin. The feeling of being safe started to get to the pair, but they knew better not to get too much comfy in that feeling. But a little careless liberated peace in their new home would never hurt, right? He somehow should try to lure Jim telepathically inside to make the best of the few hours remaining before Corey's shift starts... Maybe the smell of coffee...

With his eyes still glued to the kitchen window and through that to Corey, Jim finished his beer. Maybe he should finally think through the list he had to put together for Corey to bring them from town, like he usually did. Like a good boy should. From that thought Jim had to smile at Corey as he put the axe onto his shoulder and as if reading his mate's thoughts, he walked back inside.

"Do I smell coffee?" Jim asked, putting the axe down next to the door as he moved to the kitchen area, brushing against Corey's back as he reached for the coffee pot and a clean mug.

"Finally you noticed! I almost got brain damage from trying to connect to you," Corey chuckled and turned around, hugging his tall man and kissing him. "We have to work more on getting in sync," he chuckled letting Jim go and sipped on his own coffee with a mischievous smirk.

Jim had to giggle from Corey's comment and he winked at him as he prepared his coffee before walking to the worn out leather couch, sitting down with a kinda equally worn out sigh before taking a long sip, moaning his approval. "At least your coffee-making skills are potentially growing," Jim teased back. "So... tell me, my boy, how are you planning on getting in more sync with each other?"

"Well, fuck you!" Corey made a fake offended face putting his mug down. "Dunno... Maybe exactly like that," he giggled and walked over to his mate. Forcefully taking the cup from his big hand and straddling him, kissing sloppily into his wood chip-scented neck with a moan. "You’re the 'smart guy,' figure it out…"

"Oh I think I can come up with something... It's long and hard and in need of some attention. I bet it could bring us closer... and in more sync..." Jim kissed the side of Corey's neck, said big hands stroking down on his lover's back just to slide under the hem of his tee to stroke the small of Corey's back and the line of his spine. "What do you say? Would you be interested in such an experiment?"

"Sounds very intriguing… I have to admit. I think it’s worth a try," he brushed his lips along the short beard-covered jaw line of his lover, grinding his sweatpants-covered hardness to the said long and hard and neglected organ.

"Alright then..." Jim chuckled and moaned softly onto Corey's lips before gently sucking the bottom one between his teeth, his hands sliding down and under the sweatpants to squeeze and massage the firm ass, also helping his lover to grind their dicks together.

It didn't take long for the tall man to take control over the kiss, deepening it after Corey's tee landed somewhere behind them, his big hands gripping and caressing the warm body above him. "Off with the clothes, my boy and get down on your knees for me. I know how you love that," he grunted.

That deep dirty voice always moved something in Corey. That part that was a little needy whore, ready to please. And again it responded to Jim, making his body shiver and him moan as he slid down to the floor between Jim's legs. "Yes, daddy. I love to please your dick. It's a shame that there are not enough blow jobs nowadays..." he blabbered as he freed said – again – very neglected cock and licked it along moaning.

If Jim wasn't too occupied with watching Corey taking his cock into that small hand, he would've chuckled on that, because living with an eager little bitch like Corey was, Jim got his fair share of BJs, but oh well... he wasn't going to complain or protest. Especially when those plump lips slid down on his length. From that Jim groaned deep and let his head roll back onto the back of the couch.

"It's a good start... Yeah... Keep going, my boy..." Jim stroked along the strawberry blond locks, watching Corey working on him with his usual enthusiasm.

Corey made purr-like small growls to show he was happy that his daddy was pleased with his work. Taking the long cock deeper and deeper with each move of his head till he swallowed the whole down his throat, squeezing the muscles right on it to milk it from the sweet pre-cum as much as he could.

The moans and praising kept coming on a lower voice the more the other man's saliva was slicking him up until he had to take a firm hold of Corey's hair. "Up, up!" he urged him and let Corey stand in front of him and Jim couldn't stop himself from pushing down the sweatpants to feast his eyes on his lower's groin, his fingertips brushing through the red pubes there just to cup his balls and rub up from there along Corey's shaft just to let his tongue trace a few protruding veins too, watching the standing man's reactions.

The small man had to hold Jim's shoulders for support, because his knees went weak. His daddy was driving him crazy with his perfect tongue, making him moan out loud with closed eyes.

Suppressing a smug little smirk Jim continued returning the favor until Corey was dripping wet too then sliding off him with a loud pop he leaned back against the couch's back, pulling his boy to him by his waist so he could straddle him again.

Meanwhile he spit onto his fingers and quickly found that tight entrance, rubbing and pushing against it while he pulled Corey down for a hungry and rough kiss, his long middle finger finding its way fairly quickly into him, stretching and massaging the tight and hot walls.

Muffling his groans while kissing back Jim just as passionate and demanding, Corey started to move his hips to help the work of his daddy's finger. Grinding and trembling from the feel of that fingertip brushing against his sensitive spot.

Jim's approving sounds were grunted into the kiss then he added a second then a third finger, still mesmerized how easily Corey could open up for him once lust took over him. In no time his boy was grinding down on his fingers with those exciting noises he kept doing while they were having sex.

And this time wasn't an exception either, Jim felt his own cock throb for attention so he didn't waste any more time and grabbed himself to lift his lover a bit, fingers sliding out and keeping him open as his wet tip started pushing against that tight hole. "C'mon, slide down on it like a good boy. Take daddy..." he sucked on the other man's earrings and puffed his hot breath against the wet skin, starting to get lost in his own pleasure too.

He was hugging Jim’s neck by then and hiding to it as he was moaning and grunting his pleasure into Jim’s ear. His body took the hard meat eagerly and he kept swaying his lips to open up even more for it. Nuzzling his lover's neck with love, he started riding his daddy in a slow and passionate pace.

Just how Jim wanted him to. It seemed getting into sync was working after all. That thought made him smile but soon it was replaced with the pure pleasure he was feeling thanks to that tight ass moving on him. Resting one big hand on said body part, cupping it, the other slid onto Corey's back, keeping him close then finding the other man's mouth he started kissing the shit out of him until they were both out of breath and just then did his own hips start bucking up into that tight heat. "So perfect..."

"Yeah... You fucking are…" Corey breathed then cried out from the hard thrust hitting exactly where he wanted to feel it. Picking up the pace now and getting rough as his daddy added his share to their synchronizing. He just couldn't get enough of the feelings every time they made love. The slow flames getting alive and leaving him in that agony to feel more and become more one with Jim. It was indeed so perfect.

Jim smiled at Corey and slid his other hand onto his ass too to guide his movements and pull him down on his hard, leaking meat while he bucked up faster and deeper, hitting that sweet spot repeatedly in the pulsing heat.

"Touch yourself for daddy..." he grunted slightly out of breath and kept fucking up into his love, enjoying the way how they were both starting to lose it.

"Yes, daddy...." Corey whined and moved to rest his forehead against Jim's shoulder, one arm still around his neck, the other hand between their more and more franticly moving bodies, stroking his leaking shaft with utter pleasure, making pleased throaty groans while nearing his end fast.

"Just like that, my good boy..." Jim groaned peeking at Corey's hand on himself, his own fingers digging into that amazing ass he was taking roughly and fast by then. "Come on, I know you're close... Fuck yourself over the edge on daddy's dick... Let me feel you," Jim turned his head to whisper these things low into Corey's ear, he himself ready to fill up his lover again. He could never get bored of this.

"Y...yes... Oh gosh…" Corey whined then groaned as his body soon tensed up and jerked, releasing his juices with various growling moans. He even bit down on Jim's shoulder in his rapture, totally lost in the blinding bliss.

That bite, the tight grip on his cock and those fucking sounds Corey was making were what pushed Jim into shooting his load deep into the other man, a few loud moans rolling off his lips too while they were riding out their orgasm, holding on to each other tight while they became fully one.

Panting for air as he slowly started to come back to Earth was the best thing ever. Resting against his daddy's body and feeling the tender loving caressing hand over his body, feeling as one with him. It's was really all he ever wanted in life.

"And the diner will have a well-fucked and relaxed chef again. Debby can't complain," Jim lightly chuckled, kissing the side of Corey's head as he kept caressing his naked back, enjoying these peaceful moments with his love when they were still too tired and lazy to move.

Corey rubbed his face against the crook of Jim's neck, purring like a well-fed cat. Well, that was very true. "You are so good for that place and the workers, daddy," he chuckled pulling back enough to kiss his man with love.

"Well, I owe that to everyone. Especially Debby for keeping you as her chef after learning about our past," he caressed the back of Corey's head, even scratching a bit behind his ear with a soft giggle. He loved it when he was acting like this and that kiss tasted like Corey and coffee and Jim found himself wishing that they had more time. It was hard for him every time to part with his lover after everything they'd gone through to get here. No wonder they both were very protective about their little paradise up there in the mountains.

Jim's fears about Corey not liking it there were gone by then, because the short man seemed to feel good there with him. He never complained from the stuff he had to do in town, because Jim still had to be careful. He often brought some extra stuff home, the biggest one was a little bit beaten up pick up truck the other day on which Jim started working and usually took that to work too, keeping his bike in the small garage behind the shack. That way he didn't draw too much attention on himself, and when he had to cut trees that car proved to be useful too to bring home the wood they'd need for the colder months.

"Yeah and letting me bring home leftovers to feed you AND making sweets too," Corey giggled pecking more on the beloved lips. "I have to get going... Will you put up that fireplace to make it a grill with those bars I got the other day? I’ll bring home stuff to make a good dinner on it at home. Hmm?" he asked with one last short kiss and peeled himself from the long loving arms with a sigh, cursing loud from looking at the clock before rushing into the shower.

"But of course. We can't throw out all those perfectly good food," he patted his tummy, pecking Corey back then watched his naked lover get off him. "Sure. I'm not needed at the garage or in the forest today so I'll have time. Maybe I'll write some music too," he said glimpsing at Corey's guitar standing in the corner then with a sigh he watched those thick thighs and that cute ass wiggle out of his sight. Damn.

With a sigh he took some tissues to clean up and adjust his clothes then took Corey's remaining coffee and a "to go" cup to pour it into it, adding some more hot from the pot. Once the short man was done and ready to go, Jim pushed the cup in his hand and gave him the car's keys too. "Take the car and hurry back. I'll prepare everything for dinner so you can amaze me with your cooking skills again," he leaned down in the door and made sure to give Corey a thorough and deep kiss, pouring his love into it and making sure the small man would think of him during the day not just because of his tender ass.

 ***

The afternoon shift was crazy and Corey had to pay attention to squeeze in the extra things he wanted to do for their special dinner with 'the love of his life' – he had to laugh on that.

The staff learned about the chef having his –for their knowledge so to say – long-time boyfriend again by his side, and it seemed everyone was okay with that. Especially ‘cause this chef was more communicative and calm than the one before a boyfriend.

It was good that from the two of them Jim was kind of the handyman because he could fix a lot of things around the cabinet, which was a bit run down at first when they moved in. But now with quite some time on his hands he managed to work on a few things. The grill was one of the things they agreed to do to make the place feel more like theirs.

He was just finishing up building the grill at the end of the porch when he heard Corey park the car next to the cabin. Standing up with a cloth in his hands, cleaning them, Jim turned around and smiled seeing his lover jump out of the car, carrying some bags. He walked to the door, opening it for the short man, but kept his hand outstretched on the door frame to stop him from moving in until he got his usual greeting peck on his lips. "Need a hand, baby or this is all the stuff you brought?"

"Two more bigger bags in the car still with all the stuff you wanted from town," Corey said kissing his mate and walked inside putting the bags with the goods on the kitchen counter.  
Seeing that Jim went to get his stuff, he started working on the vegetables and meat to take it outside where he saw the nice fireplace his manly man have put up.

"I will make you burgers and grilled veggies. Brought beers too, so you gotta love me," he laughed moving the trays outside. Thinking about dragging the smaller sofa they found here outside too and maybe even opening it to a bed and cuddle and eat and listen to music and wrap in blankets while drinking beers and talking. Fuck... He got that romantic virus too...

Nodding Jim headed towards the car to fetch said bags and carry them inside where he found Corey already packing and preparing the food for the grilling. Meanwhile Jim decided to put the beers into the fridge then pack the shit out he asked from Corey. Like parts he'd ordered to the garage for Corey's beat up bike and their car and some smaller tools for works around the house.  
  
"Oh I'll love you with or without the beer," Jim chuckled walking out with Corey to fire up the grill, some nice metal tunes already playing from the speakers put into an open window. "Thanks for the stuff you brought home. How was your day?" he asked while working on the fire then gave the grill over to his man to do his magic. "I hope it'll do," Jim smiled under his moustache as he watched Corey. Man, he could've never thought that this domestic shit would actually work for him, but apparently it did. Thanks to Corey.

"It was okay. A little hectic but I managed with it," the redhead pressed a kiss as a reward to Jim's lips as he took over the place by the new grill. "Could you drag that older couch that came with the place out here to get cozy with me, baby? I have a surprise for you for it," he added even a naughty wink.

"Good," Jim smiled then nodded, heading towards the door. "'Course. And what's the surprise? You grew a second cock today?" he giggled on his oh so clever joke before disappearing inside just to drag said piece of furniture with two blankets and a few beer cans on it outside. He took his time placing it the right way then plopped down on it, cracking two beers open for them and handing one to Corey. "Cheers, babe."

"Cheers!" Corey 'clinked' his beer can to Jim's laughing, kinda used to those jokes by now so he just ignored it. Let the guy have his fun… Like… if he doesn't think he is funny then who will???  
  
"You will get your surprise after dinner! Be patient!" He even darted his tongue out at the biker then sipped on his beer turning the burger meat and the veggies around. "Though, you did an awesome job with this fireplace. I love it. It's just the bars are at the perfect height. How you want your burger, baby?"

After the first few rough weeks adjusting to all the relative freedom and this new life, Jim was much calmer and he could thank a lot to Corey, who helped him through the hardest times and the worst of his anxiety. And he still loved him. Jim could feel it and see it every day and although the road that led here was hard and fucking bumpy like a dirt road washed out by some heavy rain, in the end it was worth it. Because he was accepted and loved despite his past. It took a special guy like Corey, some killings and those fucking long years behind the bars, but now – despite having to be careful not to get caught – he let himself feel happy and cherish every fucking day he could spend with his short man. And that radiated from Jim, he couldn't help it.

"Tease!" Jim snorted with a wide grin that he had only for Corey. "Gonna spank you good for that tongue though..." he dropped the first little teasing bomb of his own. "But I'm happy that you like the grill. And surprise me. I taught you well," he chuckled and took a sip from his beer, stretching out his long legs on the porch.

"Yes, master. We will please master with our cooking. As master taught us," Corey mimicked the voice of old horror movies where the vampire had a bug-eating half-zombie slave. Even leaned forward a little like he had a lump on his back. Well, anything to keep that addictive and full of life giggle rolling out of his love’s mouth.

He put the buns a bit on the fire to slightly toast them then he packed it full with what he knew Jim loved, including the sauces and grilled cheese and limped to him handing out the burger on a plate like some offering. "Here, master. Hope we please, master," Okay… He had to laugh also by then.

Needless to say, Jim was laughing his ass off on Corey's little act he'd put on. "You're one of a kind, baby!" And it was true, he couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much. Lately it became more and more frequent, but no wonder that happened. As it turned out, they both had a good humor and without most of the shadows from their past hanging over their heads, laughing and joking became easier for them too in their own little separate world that was mostly cut off from the outside world.

"Oh master is very pleased, my faithful servant," he added as he took the plate and put his beer down onto the floor so he could taste the mouthwatering food. Which he did and it was accompanied by a few approving – if not a bit dirty – moans. "Master approves. You can eat now too," he jokingly gave his permission and winked at his man.

"You know..." he started when most of the veggies and the first burger were already gone. "I was wrong about that diner. This is the best burger I ever ate. Here. With you," he told with a loving look and some blush on his cheeks that were more or less hidden as the night started to fall.

"We are very happy to hear that, master," Corey smiled back and leaned in to kiss Jim's flushed face. "I bugged you for this fireplace ‘cause I imagined this the first time we got here and walked around. That in this back terrace we could cook, eat and cuddle while the nights are not cold." Now Corey blushed too "and I am very fucking happy really that you like the burgers. Eat up! I'm bringing your surprise," he finished his food quick and went inside giggling.

"And you keep saying what a romantic I am..." Jim grinned, lightly patting Corey's thigh as he passed him. "And I mean it. The burgers are perfect," he repeated his opinion with slightly different words and went back to clear everything off his plate, washing it down with some beer. He knew there was plenty of food and from now on they could do this whenever they wanted. It was a real nice thought for two people living that long between strict rules.

A bit excited about his surprise, Jim waited for Corey, trying not to peek so he focused on the music and the sounds of the evening forest mixing into it.

Biting his lip Corey brought a small box out on a tray, glimpsing at Jim a bit nervously. "I think I got it from you, actually… You bit me. Remember? Not only once even. It must be some romantic shit virus," he chuckled and placed the box on the tall guy's lap first then pulled off the top.

Inside was a small cake, covered in fondant not so perfectly, Corey's second attempt to make such a cake. It was nicely decorated with whole nuts and raspberries and a little chopper made from black fondant on the top of it. "Don't laugh on it please. It's chocolate sponge with raspberry and brandy filling. I experimented it out. Please try it and be honest. I dedicated it to you though... Just test it yourself first before you add your 'biker' title to it," he offered a fork to Jim, watching his reactions closely.

"Oh well, I didn't know it was contagious," Jim snorted and chuckled then looked at the box curiously. Once the top was off and he saw what was in it, he couldn't really say anything. It's been so many years that he'd gotten a cake from anyone. And no one ever experimented out a cake just for him, so needless to say, he got so moved he had to fight his burning eyes for a long moment or two. No laughing on the imperfect look, of course.

Taking the fork from Corey's hand he cut a piece off and tasted it under the slightly nervous look of the other man. "It's perfect like you," Jim gave him the most loving smile Corey could ever see on his face. "I knew I love you for a reason," he added softly then virus or not, he pulled his mate in for a deep kiss to make Corey know that he meant every fucking word.

**The End**

Full-sized picture [HERE](http://img07.deviantart.net/48d7/i/2016/276/8/e/jim_s_cake_by_useless_girl-dajqjjn.jpg)


End file.
